Balancing Sex With Shinobi Duties
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto learns how sex can change your whole life. Not in a bad way but a really good way. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"A man's full potential will only be released once he loses his virginity." Those words have been stuck inside Naruto's head for awhile now. Ever since his first C-rank mission to the wave. For some odd reason, he just couldn't get those words out of his head.

He first heard them from a random man on the street. When he was walking through the town. Naruto overheard those words. The man said it in a wise tone too. And now Naruto couldn't help that their may be some validity in those words after all.

While he had made it to the finals. He survived the forest of death and beat Kiba in the preliminaries. But the blond felt that it was something missing. It really didn't help that he met Jiraiya the toad sage the other day. That man seemed like the epitome of perverts in Naruto's opinion.

Granted the blond never liked or understood perverts. They were disrespectful to woman from what he saw. His belief became even more firm. Once he saw a perverted male get chased by a group of women. He knew perverts were nothing but trouble. However, after Jiraiya released the seal that was placed on him. During the second stage of the test. And also explained the how Naruto has access to a second chakra source due to the nine tails. The perverted toad sage told the blond he should go get laid.

Before Naruto heard the random man in wave country words. He would've immediately rejected Jiraiya's suggestion. This time around, he put some serious thought into it. He only had a month in a half until the finals started. While Naruto had faith in Jiraiya's ability to teach him. He still felt that he should do something on his own to improve himself. So he hoped that losing his virginity would really unleash his potential.

So here he was walking inside of a brothel. He had about little over 100,000 ryo on him. Thanks to the C-rank that turned into an A-rank mission. His team was rewarded 1,000,000 ryo. They split it up by each member taking 250,000. Naruto was always good with saving up his money. So the mission reward was just a bonus to what he already had saved. The reason why he brought so much money was because he heard how people tend to go all out with their money in brothels. Apparently buying the workers drinks was a good thing.

Thankfully Naruto had a pretty good tolerance to alcohol. Even though he doesn't understand the big deal about sake. He had tried it himself a few times. So he knew what he was dealing with. When he entered, he was immediately greeted by a beautiful woman with black hair. She had a pretty smile to go with her blue eyes.

"Hello Goshujin-sama, welcome to the Satake Brothel." She greeted Naruto with a smile.

A small blush crept onto the blond's face. You could hardly blame him. Naruto has never seen a woman in this light before. Sure he had a crush on Sakura. But this feeling of attraction was foreign to him. It was as if he _desired _to have her. He quickly shook off the feeling before replying. "H-Hello t-there."

She laughed. "You sure are a cute one. My name is Kiroku. Please follow me goshujin-sama."

"Just Naruto is fine Kiroku-chan." Naruto replied.

Kiroku beamed slightly at the suffix. "Very well then Naruto-sama." She walked off to a table with Naruto following behind her.

It was an open booth in the corner that Kiroku decided to sit at. Naruto wondered why it wasn't any other customers besides him here. If he remembered correctly. Brothels are usually popular in a lot of villages. He sat across from Kiroku. Naruto couldn't help but gaze at her attractive face. He knew she had to be in her mid 20s at the least. Honestly he had no idea how a 13 almost 14 year old teenager like him was supposed to lose his virginity to an older women.

Kiroku could see the nervousness in Naruto's face. She wanted to help him relax. "Why are you so nervous? Haven't you been around women before?" She asked.

"W-well yeah I have, but I never really saw them in this way before. I mean I do have a crush an all. But." Naruto replied.

"Oh I see, this is your first time actually being sexually attracted to a woman before. You never really paid that much attention to girls before recently I'm assuming?" Kiroku questioned with a kind smile.

Slowly but surely, Naruto was becoming more comfortable. "Yeah I've been the village's pariah for as long as I know. So I never really ever thought about being sexually attracted to a girl before. I knew that I liked girls because my crush is on a teammate of mine who is a girl. I've had a crush on her ever since my second year in the academy."

Kiroku then recognized exactly who she was talking to. "Oh you're the boy who holds the Kyuubi aren't you? I thought you looked familiar."

Naruto's eyes widen slightly. He was hoping that she didn't know about the fox. "I'm sorry I'll leave right now if you want." The blond started to get up.

But Kiroku put her hand on his. "Oh no please don't leave. I didn't mean it in a mean way. I was only saying that I recognized you. Trust me I hold no ill will towards you. As a matter of fact, I admired you for protecting this village everyday by holding back the beast." Kiroku told him with a warm smile.

To say the blond was lost for words was an understatement. While his jiji the Sandaime Hokage always told him that one day the people will see him as a hero. Never did he believe to here someway say that they admire him for his sacrifice. A sacrifice that he had no say in whatsoever.

Before Naruto could reply. Three more girls who he also found very attractive came to the table. He could easily tell one of them was a Hyuga from the way her pale eyes were.

"Ayane, Sasume, Maki what brings you three out here?" Kiroku asked.

Ayane was 5'5 and a brunette. She had brown eyes that matched her hair color. Maki is a blunette with violet eyes. Naruto felt that he could get lost into her eyes. Maki's height was similar to Ayane's. Sasume was the Hyuga. She had white hair. That was an uncommon color to have in Konoha. Just like how Naruto was the only one in the village with his shade of blond hair and blue eyes. Sasume was taller than the other two by only a couple inches.

Naruto was speechless by the beauty of the girls who just walked in. He seriously had to wonder just how the hell was he the only male in the building? The blond couldn't help but stare at the figure and face's of the three newly arrived women.

"What do you mean Kiroku-neechan? It's been awhile since we last had a customer come here. Obviously we also want to see the cute little blondie here." Ayane said.

"Yeah it's no fair you get to hog him all to yourself Kiroku-nee!" Maki agreed.

Sasume just sighed. "She was only talking to him for 10 mins. Jeez you two need to work on your patience. Sorry to interrupt you Kiroku-neesama."

Kiroku sighed before giving a soft smile. "It's fine, I expected you three to make yourselves known sooner or later. Naruto-sama allow me to introduce to you my younger sisters. The brunette is Ayane. Then there's Maki who is the blunette. Last by certainly not least is Sasume-chan." She introduced.

It was clear to Naruto that they weren't blood related. But it didn't matter to him. He smiled before introducing himself. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh my so you're the little blondie who had to suffer the village's hatred for so long. It's nice to meet you as well Naruto-sama." Ayane smiled.

"How could those stupid villagers believe that a child is the reincarnation of the fox. I will never understand it, it's like they forgot what the term jinchuuriki meant." Sasume said.

"What Sasume-chan said." Maki agreed.

Naruto was happy that they didn't think poorly of him because of the fox. It felt nice knowing that it was actually some people besides Jiji and Iruka that knew about the fox but still did not hate him. "Thank you all, I truly appreciate it." He said.

The three girls all sat in the booth with Naruto and Kiroku.

"So Naruto-sama, what brought you to visit us?" Kiroku asked.

The blond blushed, much to the amusement of the 4 older women. Ayane decided to tease him a bit. "Yeah what a kid like you doing in a place like this anyways?"

"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm an adult too. If you haven't noticed, I'm a Konoha shinobi." Naruto pointed to his forehead protector.

"Oh we've noticed alright. That still doesn't mean you aren't a kid Naruto-sama." Maki added.

Naruto just grumbled before sighing. "I'm here because of a rumor I heard back from my mission in wave."

"A rumor?" Sasume voiced.

"Yeah it's a long story but I have nothing but time. It all started when I was walking around the town. I heard some random men passing back having a conversation. One guy said in a wise like tone that ' A man's full potential will only be released once he loses his virginity.' Those words have been stuck inside of my head ever since then. It's been almost 2 months. I thought about coming to a brothel earlier but I decided against it. Then during the chunin exams when we were in the forest of death. A really strong person came after my team specifically. He was way out of our league. He could summon snakes like my perverted master can summon toads. We barely escaped with our lives. Honestly I don't even know how he got away. All I remember was him putting this seal to cut off my link to the fox's chakra. When I regained consciousness, my team went to search for the scroll we needed to pass. I was able to prove my worth during this point. Even after we advanced to the prelimary round. I beat my opponent to advance to the finals that's being held here in a little over a month. Even after all I've accomplished so far. I still feel like I'm weak. Like I haven't accomplished nothing at all. Something in me is missing. So I thought maybe my potential could be released by getting laid. As stupid as that sounds." Naruto explained.

The girls were fully invested into his story. They didn't think that a genin would be feeling this way already. Little did Naruto know, all of the women were former kunoichi at a certain point in their lives. So they could sympathize with him to some degree.

"I can understand your feelings. As a Hyuga clan member. From a young age, we are expected to accomplish great achievements. Even when you do achieve something. It still doesn't feel like you achieved anything at all. Even when I started working in anbu. That feeling never went away from me." Sasume said.

"You're were in anbu Sasume-chan?" Naruto asked in a amazed tone. He never would've guessed she was a shinobi herself.

"Yes I was, actually we all were in anbu at one point in time." Sasume answered.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was talking to a group of former anbu members. Now that he thought about it. He remembers hearing that Kakashi was a former anbu captain.

"Naruto-sama, do you drink sake?" Kiroku asked.

"I've had it a few times. It's not bad, it's actually pretty good. Though I still don't know why people buy it so much." Naruto replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind being a gentlemen by treating us to drinks would you?" Maki asked him with a amused tone.

"Sure a gentlemen has to treat beautiful women with respect after all." Naruto voiced before taking out some money for some alcohol.

"Such a gentlemen you are Naruto-sama. This is just enough for our most expensive bottle of alcohol." Ayane said before going to go get the bottle.

When she returned, she brought some cups along with the bottle. Ayane placed a cup in front of everybody. Then she opened the bottle and poured everybody a shot.

Naruto instinctively checked to see if his drink was poisoned. It was a habit he had developed. When he was a child, some restaurants would let him in. Only to give him poisoned food. Ever since his second poisoning, he always checked his food and drink whenever he went to any restaurant besides Ichiraku.

All 5 of them held their cups up in the air. "Cheers!" They said before all downing the first cup of sake. Naruto could feel the alcohol burning throughout his chest. The blond enjoyed this particular flavor. It was better than any other kind of alcohol he has had so far. Which was only like 3 or 4 different types.

"So what made you all leave anbu?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes you just get tired of killing people. I couldn't deal with having to keep staining my hands with blood so I resigned. That was about 7 years ago." Ayane spoke first.

"For me it was the schedule. Always being called for missions left and right. It got too tiresome for me. So I went back to being a jounin. But a year later I just decided to retire. I have no regrets about it either." Maki answered.

Naruto could understand their reasons. He didn't like killing either. If he was honest with himself he hated it. But that was part of the job description in being a shinobi. It wasn't any getting around it. The blond could see the constant missions being a pain too. Never really having any down time to yourself. Always being on the move. Not everybody was cut off for that type of schedule. He didn't even know if he was.

"During my fifth year in anbu. My father developed an illness. My mother took care of him for the most part. I would help whenever I had the chance to. Unfortunately during my 6th year, my father died. Me and my mother both took it pretty hard. It got so bad to the point where I couldn't focus on my missions anymore. Once that happened, I knew I would be a liability so I resigned. I was going to be a regular jounin until I realized that my mother needed me. So I retired all together. It took about a year for me and my mother to fully recover from my father's death. I thought about going back to anbu. But I decided against it. I was already enjoying my life being away from the responsibilities of a shinobi." Sasume explained.

"My husband was an anbu member. We were in the same squad. He had a year of experience over me. Overall I was in anbu for 6 years. Everything was going perfect. I had a husband who loved me and I loved my career. Unfortunately one mission didn't go as planned. My team ran into an enemy team of Iwa shinobi. We were outnumbered, by the time reinforcements would have arrived. Our team would've been slaughtered. So my husband told me and the others to retreat while he hold them off. I protested, so did my other teammates. But he wouldn't hear any of our complaints. He was our captain so we had no choice but to follow his orders. We retreated so we could regroup with reinforcements. However by the time we arrived back to the battlefield. My husband was already dead. The pain of losing him hit me really hard. I was told that I should take a few weeks off. But in the end, I never ended up going back. It's was for the best. Since I did not think going back would do anything but make me feel even worst." Kiroku said.

Naruto felt real shitty for asking them for their reasons now. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He apologized.

All 4 women smiled at him. They thought his apology was a sweet gesture.

"It's fine we all are long over it." Sasume assured him as she poured everybody another drink.

"So Naruto-sama how about you tell us about yourself? Maki asked.

'Where do I even start?' Naruto thought. His past wasn't a pleasant story to hear. But after taking his second shot. He could feel the alcohol start to become a bit stronger. So he decided to go with it. It would probably do some good talking about it. Rather than keeping it in like he's always does.

"Well I guess I could but be warned. It's not the best story to hear. It's real depressing and long." Naruto said.

"We got nothing but time Naruto-sama. Please share your story with us." Ayane somewhat begged.

"Ayane don't force him. If he doesn't want to then he doesn't have to. I mean he did just meet us all." Kiroku told Ayane.

"It's fine Kiroku-chan, really it might do me some good actually talking to somebody about it. No one has ever asked to hear about my past before." Naruto smiled before getting ready to tell his story.

"I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4. Being a homeless 4 year old wasn't great at all. I had to stay either in the red light district or alleys to keep myself safe. During that point, I'm guessing the Kyuubi attack was still fresh on many people's mind. So some villagers would try to attack me. Thankfully I was always able to outrun the civilians. Sometimes they did catch me. They would beat me until they got bored. I have advanced healing so my injuries always healed quickly. This went on for about a year. I had to live on the streets. Always watching my back. I'm sure you are wondering how did the hokage not know anything. Well according to what jiji told me. He couldn't really visit me since he was real busy during that year. But he had an anbu stationed to watch over me. That anbu was either real shitty at his job or didn't care about my well being at all. The matron would send the old man reports saying that I was growing up perfectly fine. That I was getting along with all of the children. Jiji only found out that those reports were false when he decided to randomly visit the orphanage one day. He also found out that the boy who was supposed to be me wasn't actually me. Apparently the anbu didn't realize that he was watching an imposter. The matron tried to make a kid with a different shade of blond hair pose as me from a distance.

Jiji immediately had her arrested. He even demoted the anbu who was stationed for not realizing that for over a year. I was not living at the orphanage. That year was hell for me. I didn't really know how to take care of myself. Luckily the people at Ichiraku's ramen shop gave me free food whenever I showed up. Otherwise I would have always been eating out of the trash. If not eating at all. Surprisingly I never got sick. During the winter, I was able to take old blankets or coats from the dumpsters. I would try my best to clean it before I use it. After being in the wild for a year. Jiji found me very quickly as soon as he found out what was going on. He apologized to me. He told me that he failed me. But I quickly forgave him since he was the first person to show me general concern for my well being. From that point on he gave me an apartment in the red light district. It was the only place that would accept me living there. Jiji gave me an allowance every two weeks to feed and take care of myself. I was real grateful towards him. He even taught me how to read and write. But he couldn't always be there for me." Naruto explained while taking another shot.

All of the girls were listening intently to his story. They were all surprised that as a 4 year old child. He had already gone through so much. Too much for anybody to go through let alone a _child. _It didn't sit well with any of them. Even questioned how the hell could the Sandaime not check up on him at least once out of an entire year? It really made them look at their leader a bit differently. Although they couldn't blame Naruto for forgiving him so quickly. Any child at his age at the time would have done the same.

"The old man bought me some clothes to wear. It really had hurt not being able to spend more time with him. The villagers would for the most part glare at me with hatred in their eyes. Even when I went to the academy. I could hear them telling their children to not talk to me. Some parents told their kids to hate me and pick on me. The teachers would always give me a different test than other students. They would purposely pick on me in front of the class. If somebody did something to mess with me. I always got blamed for it. If I tried to answer or ask a question. I would get sent out of the room. They wouldn't even bother trying to teach me properly. One teacher I had purposely taught me incorrectly in taijutsu. So I would never be able to pass as a ninja. And if I did, I would immediately die trying to fight somebody. It went like this all the way until my last year in the academy. I had got Iruka-sensei as a teacher again. But this time, he paid more attention to me. He wasn't as mean as before. Iruka-sensei would always try to look out for me and even treat me to ramen at least once a week. He was the second person to ever show true concern and affection towards me.

Just like the academy, being in the village was not any better. It didn't get any better until like a year ago. During my third year in the academy. I had got caught by a group of drunken villagers. I was about to run away until somebody smashed a glass bottle over my head. That's when they attacked me. Beating me to a bloody pulp. I had passed out from the pain. When I woke up...I was tied down to a bed...and being raped by a drunken male...never in my life have I felt so violated and disgraced. That was the first time in my life I ever considered committing suicide. I had nightmares for over a year. Also thought about leaving the village. But I somehow knew that the old man would find me. That and he had anbu watching over me at night. So that was out of the question. The was honestly the last traumatizing event that happened me for awhile. Before I knew it, I had finally graduated after failing the first three times.

I had learned the kage bunshin no jutsu from the scroll of sealing. Mizuki my old teacher and traitor of Konoha. Tricked me into stealing the scroll. He said that it was a way to graduate if I learned a jutsu from it. When Iruka-sensei found me, I told him I mastered the jutsu. I explained to him what Mizuki told me. That's when Mizuki came in and attacked us. He told me I was the jinchuuriki. That's when everything clicked. I finally had the answer as to why I was so hated in this damn village. The village that I someday hope I can lead as it's hokage still to this day. I was so lost into my emotions that I was almost killed. But Iruka-sensei protected me and told me that he sees me for who I am and not the fox. Afterwards I kicked Mizuki's ass with my new jutsu. Then Iruka-sensei passed me. Jiji also marked it as my first A-rank mission. Eventually I met my team. It took us to almost having to die on our first supposed C-rank but really A-rank mission. Me and Sasuke are rivals but sometimes that guy really gets on my nerves. Sakura is my crush but she loves Sasuke. She always used to yell and hit me a lot. But lately she's been a lot nicer. Kakashi-sensei didn't really teach us anything but teamwork exercises. He had only taught us tree walking after our first encounter with Zabuza." Naruto took another shot along with the girls.

"During our second encounter. Me and Sasuke had teamed up to take on Zabuza's partner Haku. We were heavily outclassed by Haku. If it wasn't for me using the Fox's chakra. We would've died. Hell I thought Sasuke actually did die at one point. Kakashi-sensei was able to defeat Zabuza. But before he could land the final blow. Haku intercepted it and took the blow. That's when Gato showed up saying that Zabuza was fired. Zabuza ended up killing many of Gato's men and Gato himself before dying due to his wounds. A few weeks later we entered the chunin exams. We passed the first and second stage. Now I'm in the finals against Neji Hyuga. I already know that most people expect me to lose. I'm really lucky that I was able to stumble across ero-sennin peeping a few days ago. Oh ero-sennin is Jiraiya the toad sage by the way. Besides fixing my chakra, he's also taught me how to summon toads. But I'm not too sure if he's going to take my training all the way seriously. So that's why I came here. Hoping that some epiphany or something will happen. Cause Kakashi-sensei blew me off to train Sasuke." Naruto finally finished explaining his life story. An weight felt like it had finally been lifted off of his chest.

When he looked to the girls. He saw that all of them were crying. He freaked out. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make any of you cry!" He stammered.

Kiroku giggled. "It's fine Naruto-sama, we are crying because we are just overwhelmed with all you had to overcome already."

"Most people let alone men wouldn't be able to survive what you had went through Naruto-sama." Sasume added.

"Yeah you really are a brave person." Maki agreed.

"And gutsy! You took on Zabuza Momochi as a genin and lived to tell it. I truly admire you Naruto-sama." Ayane voiced.

"Don't forget he mastered a B-rank kinjutsu at such a young age. Kage bunshin requires a chunk of chakra just to make one." Kiroku added.

Naruto was happy that he shared his story. He was happy that he came here. Even though his original plan was to lose his virginity. He felt as if that didn't matter anymore. "Thank you all again, I truly appreciate your kind words." The blond said.

Everybody had taken another shot of alcohol. The liquor was more than half way gone now. Everybody was feeling a buzz somewhat. It was a comfortable buzz.

"So Naruto-sama, do you wish to see your potential will be released?" Kiroku asked with a slight smirk.

Naruto blushed. While he still felt as if it didn't matter if he lost his virginity or not. He still couldn't help but be curious as to how it felt to get laid. "Yes I do, I mean no disrespect by this but how much do you charge for your services?"

Kiroku just waved him off. "It's no need to worry about that. Normally we would charge you, but you are just too adorable that we'll make you an exception. You've been quite a gentlemen to us all tonight." The rest of the girls nodded their head in agreement

The blond had his jaw hanging open. He couldn't believe his luck. All four girls wanted to have sex with him for free!

"Actually I have another idea as well. Girls how about we help Naruto-sama here out with his training? Being trained by 4 former anbu and a sannin should be very beneficial don't you think Naruto-sama?" Kiroku asked.

"Oooh! Let's have Naruto-sama live with us at home then! It'll be fun and he won't have to be alone anymore." Ayane agreed quickly.

"I'm down!" Maki voiced.

"I don't mind, I can teach him about the juken since his opponent is Neji." Sasume said.

"W-W-Wait a minute! Hold on now I wouldn't mind living with you all. But are you sure that will be ok? I mean you hardly know me! Plus why would you want to train me?" Naruto asked.

"Because we want to help you become a man that we know you can be. By the time we are done with you. Women will be too easy for you to get." Kiroku answered.

Naruto was stunned, they genuinely wanted to help him. Who was he to turn down this kind of offer? While he did think it was a bit odd for them to want him to move in. Plus his ninja instincts kicked in making him wonder if they were spies. But he quickly got rid of that thought. They were apart of anbu. Having 4 sexy anbu teachers was a plus in his book. He knew Jiraiya would be jealous once he found out.

"Ok I agree to your offer Kiroku-chan." Naruto said.

"Alright! How many shadow clones can you make Naruto-sama?" Ayane asked.

"Over 1000." He bluntly answered.

That caused the four former anbu operatives to go wide eyed. They didn't expect him to have _that _much chakra. If he had that much chakra. They figured his stamina must be _godly_ then.

"Do you know the secret to the kage bunshin Naruto-sama?" Maki asked.

"Secret?" The blond repeated.

"Yes, whatever the clones learns so does the original once the clone dispels. The original gains all of the clone's experience once it dispels. While this allows for a new method of training. Most people can only train with so many clones because of the strain from the feedback. You should be fine though. If you can really make 1000 clones. Then your mind should already be able to process that much information at once." Sasume explained.

Naruto at this moment felt like an idiot for never noticing this until now. He can't even believe he skipped over such an important factor when he read the scroll. If he would've known this months ago. Naruto knew he would have been stronger than he is as of right now. Possibly stronger than Sasuke.

"Man I feel like such a fucking idiot right now." He commented.

The girls laughed. "Now don't feel too bad Naruto-sama. It's a secret for a reason. Not many people know about this secret cause of the danger behind it. Now how about you make 3 clones that will last for awhile. I want the original you to come with me." Kiroku said.

Naruto quickly created 3 clones. Ayane immediately complained.

"No fair Kiroku-neechan! Why do you get the original first?" She complained.

"Because I found him first. Don't complain, you'll have some of him for yourself too if he's good enough at sex. At least be grateful that he can make kage bunshins so that you can get any piece of him." Kiroku replied with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I hear you." Ayane grumbled.

Ayane, Sasume and Maki each took a clone for themselves. Naruto was left with Kiroku, the seductive look she was giving him. Is causing him to get a boner.

"Are you ready Naruto-sama?" Kiroku asked as she got out of the booth. "If you are a virgin then there's much that you need to be taught about sex. By the time we are done with you. Trust me you'll be able to get any girl you want."

Naruto slowly got up and followed her to wherever room she was leading him to.


	2. Chapter 2

The lucky blond genin was lead to a room that had a king sized bed. It had a tv, nightstand and a bathroom as well. Kiroku had closed the door and told Naruto to sit down on the bed. She wanted to make his first time a special one. Kiroku didn't really understand why she had taken an instant liking into Naruto when she first caught eyes on him. It wasn't that she disliked him. But she didn't really like him to this extent at first. Yet she was now about to teach him about sex and train him. She had a feeling that things would be more interesting with Naruto around.

Kiroku slowly began walking up to him. Swaying her hips with each step. She could see and feel Naruto's eyes on her. He looked as if he was mesmerized by her. Oh was she so going to rock his world tonight. Not only her since he'll receive the memories of his clones of the others too.

Naruto watched her get close to him. When Kiroku was standing between his legs. She reached down for his hands. The black haired woman put his hands on her ass. "Naruto-sama I want you to feel my ass. Grip it, smack it, feel up on my whole body if you wish to." Kiroku said.

Naruto did as he was told. The blond slowly rubbed her ass cheeks. They were the biggest and only ass cheeks. He's felt in his entire life. He gripped it a few times before giving it a light smack. Naruto looked up to see the reaction of the beautiful woman. He could see a gaze in her beautiful blue eyes. If he had to take a guess, it was lust for him she was showing.

"Do it again, this time smack it harder Naruto-sama." Kiroku told him.

And he did, Naruto smacked her ass harder. Causing a louder sound. He heard her moan from it. So he did it again and again. Each time making her moan even more. Graciously he slid his hands down to her thighs. What what unnoticed by him. Is that Kiroku had untied the the knot that was holding her kimono. Revealing her naked body. She did have underwear on.

Naruto had moved his hands up to her stomach all the way to her breast. This was the first time, he's ever felt a woman's breast before. They felt so right being in his hands. He squeezed them gently. Naruto accidentally pushed off the rest of her kimono.

Kiroku had took this opportunity to sit on his lap. She captured his lips into a kiss. Shocking Naruto to the core. This was his first kiss with an actual woman! He regrets that his true first kiss was with Sasuke. But he would be damned if he would ever tell anybody else that again. He swore that this kiss erased his incident with Sasuke from ever happening. He kissed her back a bit awkwardly.

Fortunately it didn't take him too long to get the hang of it. Kiroku had taken the lead by guiding Naruto throughout their entire kiss. She was surprised and happy that he took control of it at a certain point.

Their kiss had grew heated. Both of them fighting to overtake one another. Unfortunately for the inexperienced blond. Kiroku won their battle. She had opened his eyes to the world of kissing in just this one kiss. He didn't know how long they had been going at it. But he didn't care at this point.

Eventually Kiroku pulled back. "You're actually a pretty good kisser for a rookie Naruto-sama." She said.

Naruto blushed. "Thanks."

"Aw how cute, those whiskers just make you 10x even cuter." Kiroku teased before drawing him into another kiss. Naruto returned the kiss this time trying to win their tongue battle.

The former anbu kunoichi had unzipped Naruto's jacket. She pushed it off his shoulders. While still kissing him, Kiroku had began lifting his shirt to feel his body. She was highly impressed with the muscle he had. For a 13 year old, Naruto had better abs than most of the men she's slept with.

At some point during their kiss. Kiroku was able to get his shirt off. Now having her hands roam his body. Naruto never experienced feeling a woman's hands this much on his body before. He felt proud of how in shape he kept his body. These last few months has really helped his body developed more of his muscle mass.

Kiroku could feel Naruto's boner from his pants. She was a bit eager to see what he was packing. If she was feeling was any real indication of his actual size. Then they were definitely going to have some _fun. _Eventually she broke their kiss again. She stood up and smiled at Naruto.

"Please take off the rest of your clothes Naruto-sama." Kiroku said.

Once again the blond blushed before complying. Kiroku had also taken off her underwear. Revealing her womanhood to the blond.

When Naruto sat back down, Kiroku examined the size of his dick. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She underestimated the size she assumed the blond was going to be. He was definitely a solid 10 inches long also being at least 3 inches wide as far as she could tell.

'It's hard to believe that the biggest dick I've ever seen is his. To think that a genin could pack this much size. I know the other girls are enjoying themselves as of right now.' Kiroku thought before a happy smile came across her face.

"I take it you are satisfied?" Naruto hoped she was. He wasn't too confident in his size.

"Absolutely, you have the biggest dick I've ever seen." Kiroku praised him.

"Really?" The blond was surprised.

"Honest to kami, now what I want you to do is lay on your stomach. I'm going to give you a massage to help you relax more. Don't worry I'm really good at them. We all are actually, but it's been agreed that I'm the best at them." Kiroku voiced.

"Ok." Naruto grinned. Kiroku felt something when she saw his smile. She had a feeling that she would be feeling that sensation with Naruto being around. The blond was laying on stomach. Kiroku had crawled on the bed. She started with his back. Feeling his developed back muscles.

Naruto groaned in pleasure feeling Kiroku work her magic. The black haired woman moved her hands slowly. Massaging all of her back. She moved up to his shoulders then to his arms.

Kiroku even massaged his legs, soon enough she made him turn around. So now Naruto was on his back. He was really enjoying this massage. It wasn't everyday you could get a massage like this from a beautiful woman. He vaguely wondered what were his clones experiencing.

Feeling his chest being attending to. Naruto sighed in relaxation. Kiroku continued her administrations all the way until she reached his dick. Her first course of action was to gently massage Naruto's shaft.

The blond enjoyed feeling her hands on his dick. He enjoyed it even more once she started pumping his skin back and forth. Kiroku started at a slow pace. Wanting to let the blond enjoy the feeling for a bit. Then out of nowhere she increased her hand speed. Making Naruto moan a bit. He never experienced this feeling before. A part of him wondered why hasn't he ever done this to himself.

Kiroku used her other hand to reach for his balls. Just as she expected, even they were a bigger size than she expected. She gently played with them. Only giving them a light squeeze every now and then. Kiroku wanted to wait to make her next move. The black haired woman wanted Naruto to think as if it couldn't get any better.

And she was right, that's exactly what he was thinking right now. Never in his life has he experienced such a feeling. The blond's eyes were closed, just taking in this wonderful feeling.

Kiroku found her opportunity to strike. She ceased her hand motions. Before removing both of her hands. She didn't even give Naruto the chance to complain before she swallowed him whole with her mouth.

Naruto's eyes shot open from this unexpected yet more pleasurable feeling. "Oh Fuck." He moaned.

That's what Kiroku wanted to hear before she started to give Naruto his first ever blowjob. To be honest, she was actually surprised that she was able to take all of his dick in her mouth in one go. Kiroku slowly bobbed her head up and down Naruto's dick. Using her tongue to lather his shaft with her saliva. She wanted him to have the best first experience in sex any boy his age could dream of. After everything he's been through. Naruto deserved that much she knew. That's why she wanted to help him.

Naruto was truly experience shinobi heaven he thought. This wasn't something he was expecting to feel. It only made him wonder why didn't he get involved with sex earlier. He could only imagine how a woman's actual vagina felt.

Kiroku deepthroated every chance she got. After the last time, she brought her mouth to his tip before sucking hard on that. Causing his dick to jerk a bit. She used her tongue to lick down his shaft. After what Kiroku felt was a good enough sample. The black haired woman decided it was time to take it up a notch. She swallowed up the blond's dick again. Before proceeding to give him a sloppy blowjob. Kiroku used one of her free hands to play with his balls.

Naruto thought he was about to fall in love with this woman. That's how good she's making him feel right now. This wonderful act she was doing to him continued on for another 10mins. Eventually he felt something warm coming from his dick.

"Oh shit Kiroku-chan, I think I'm about to.." He said.

The blond came hard. He shot his cum three different times inside of Kiroku's mouth.

"Mmm~" Kiroku moaned while tasting and swallowing his cum. When he was done, she kept sucking his shaft for another few minutes. Before she finally pulled away. Kiroku's pussy was dripping wet now.

Naruto was slightly catching his breath. He noticed that Kiroku's lower half was leaking. When Kiroku laid next to him. He leaned over her and kissed her. She returned his kiss. When their kiss broke, Naruto kiss her jawline to her neck then breast. He went off his instinct and sucked on one of her breast while playing with the other.

Kiroku moaned feeling the blond attend to her breast. While she was enjoying the feeling. She wanted him to attend elsewhere. "Naruto-sama please go lower."

Said blond did as she asked. He kissed her all the way down her stomach to her soaking womanhood. He had never seen a vagina so up close before. When he looked up at Kiroku, Naruto saw her lust filled eyes. So he did as she wanted. He kissed her womanhood once. Then he did it again before using his tongue to take a couple licks on her folds.

It didn't take long to gain more confidence. He ended up getting so lost in his pleasuring of Kiroku. That he didn't noticed how loud Kiroku was moaning. "Oh Yes! Keep going Naruto-sama. Eat this pussy!"

The blonde used his tongue to explore her nether regions. He could taste her taste. It was a sweet taste. Kiroku had already came 3 separate times already. Which shocked her because hardly any man could ever get her to cum once off of oral sex. But it was clear that Naruto didn't get the memo.

Kiroku had pulled Naruto up by his hair. They kissed each other in a heated kiss. Naruto was laying on top of her. Their kiss only lasted so long before Kiroku couldn't wait anymore. When their kiss broke. Neither one ever broke eye contact. Kiroku had reached down for his dick and guidied him slowly inside of her.

She moaned feeling every single inch of him infiltrating her lower region. When Naruto was fully in, she told him. "Ok I want you to start off by going slow Naruto-sama. I want you to get the hang of this before we start going wild."

Naruto nodded and slowly moved his hips back and forth. Relishing in the newfound pleasure he's in. He could feel Kiroku's pussy hug against him. Every time he pulled out. The blond felt as if he was being pulled back in. He kept at this slow pace.

For Kiroku, he was hitting all of the right spots. She could literally feel his dick smacking her womb with every thrusts of his. The amount of pleasure she was feeling was indescribable. 'Kami he's so huge! H-He's going to make me cum soon.' She thought internally. "Oh Naruto-sama~" Kiroku moaned before pulling Naruto into a deep passionate kiss.

Naruto kissed her back just as passionate. He still kept at his steady pace. He was thoroughly enjoying his tongue battle with Kiroku. When he felt Kiroku wrap her legs around his waist. The blond felt the need to move even faster. So he moved in his a little faster to pick up the pace.

"Mmm~." Kiroku was pleased with his actions. She gripped the handful of his hair, that she had in her right hand even harder. Deepening their intense kiss. She pulled away slightly from the kiss to say. "Just like that Naruto-sama, keep fucking me just like that."

Naruto went as deep as he could. He wanted to feel all of her. The blond could feel how wet she was with every one of his strokes. He knew that this couldn't be the last time he had sex. What he was experiencing was far too good to let go.

Kiroku felt a knot tightening in her stomach more and more with each passing thrusts. She couldn't believe that a virgin was about to make her cum during their first round. Naruto himself was feeling his balls tighten a bit. Kiroku already knew what he tasted like. But she wanted to feel him cum inside of her.

"A-Ah oh kami-sama, Naruto-sama please cum inside of me. I need to fill your seed shooting inside my hot pussy." Kiroku moaned.

That did it for Naruto. He moved his hips even faster much to Kiroku's delight. For the next two minutes, he continued to fuck her at this pace. Drawing out louder moans from Kiroku. Which were music to Naruto's ears. "Fuck you feel so good Kiroku-chan." He moaned.

"I'm glad you think so Naruto-sama." Kiroku pulled him into another kiss.

Soon was the breaking point for them both as Kiroku was the first to climax. Never in her life has she experienced an orgasm of this magnitude. Her back was arching unconsciously. Once Naruto felt her grip on his dick tighten. He released a massive load of cum inside of Kiroku. Experiencing the feeling of cumming inside of a beautiful woman.

Kiroku knew she could get addicted to this feeling. Whatever it was about Naruto's hot cum. It was making her body feel even more pleasure. So much so that she came again on Naruto's dick.

The blond eventually pulled out of her. He laid next to her as Kiroku laid her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes. Thankfully it was Kiroku who broke it.

"Are you sure you were a virgin?" She asked.

"I'm positive I was 100% a virgin Kiroku-chan." Naruto replied.

"Then how the hell are you so good at sex? You're the first bo-no _man _to ever make me cum so intensely before. You even made me cum _twice _in the first round. Seriously you've pretty much ruined me for any other male now. I'm sure Ayane, Sasume and Maki will have similar opinions." Kiroku said while using her index finger to circle his chest. Their legs were intertwined with one another's. If someone were to walk in. They could easily be mistaken as a couple.

"Hmm maybe I'm just a natural at it? You know, I'm not a big fan of perverts. But after experiencing sex for the first time. There's no way in hell I could stop doing it now. Does that make me a pervert if I want to have a lot of sex Kiroku-chan?" He asked.

Kiroku turned over so that she was on top of him. Now that she was straddling him. She could see more of his face. It was easy for her to notice similarities of the Yondaime Hokage in Naruto. Similarities that couldn't be just coincidental. She would ask him about it but first she answered his question.

Kiroku brushed a piece of his hair away from his forehead. She gave him a small smile. "No it doesn't make you a pervert Naruto-sama. Many people like myself, enjoy having a lot of sex. Just because you have sex doesn't make you a pervert. A pervert is when you can't control your sexual desires from committing acts such as peeping on women. Or when you shamelessly stare at a person's breasts or groin area. It's several ways you can be a pervert. But don't think of it as a bad thing."

"What do you mean?" Naruto never broke eye contact with her. He didn't even realize that they were holding hands.

"I mean being a pervert isn't always a bad thing. Believe it or not but most women are perverts. Some more perverted than men. It's all about how you portray your pervertness. For an example, women don't like men who act like a horny teenager. As a grown man you are expected to be more in control of your sexual desires. But if a man portrays his pertvertness in a mature and sexy way. Then he will have any girl he wants head over heels for him. Trust me when I say, most girls your age are even bigger perverts than boys. But they don't want to show that side of them in public. A women may berate you for being a pervert. But once you have sex with them. If you do a good job then it'll bring out more of their inner pervert. I'm sure you know that Jiraiya-sama is probably the biggest pervert in Konoha. He peeps on women and writes sex novels. Even gets beaten up badly by them from time to time. But he's still able to get almost every woman he wants because he knows how to mix in his perverted act while being a gentlemen to women everywhere. Don't feel ashamed for having perverted thoughts Naruto-sama. It's better to embraced them. It's ok to not like perverts who blatantly disrespect women by peeping on them if they don't want to be peeped on. Or even perverts who has rape-like tendencies. But being a pervert in bed can lead you to some very good sex." Kiroku explained.

Naruto understood what she was saying. It was ok for him to be a pervert. But just not a pervert who can either control himself or has rape-like tendencies. "I understand better now, thank you Kiroku-chan."

"It's my pleasure now I want you to sit back and relax. I'm going to make you feel good." Kiroku lifted herself up enough to align herself with his steel dick. She slid herself down all in one go. She moaned feeling him stretch her out again.

Kiroku quickly began bouncing up and down on Naruto. Her and Naruto were still holding hands. The blond was feeling indescribable pleasure again. He watched Kiroku's breast bounce as she bounced on him. Naruto also watched his dick going in and out of Kiroku.

Eventually he gazed back to her pretty face. Watching her moan his name. Seeing the look of lust in her beautiful blue eyes. Kiroku started gyrating her hips. Giving a new feeling of pleasure to both her and Naruto. It only make Kiroku bounce on Naruto's dick faster. She wanted to feel him even more. He was literally breaking her womb.

After awhile of enjoying this, Kiroku found her self squirting all over Naruto's dick. "Oh fuck Naruto-sama~!" She moaned. It's been years since the last time she's squirted. At least by a male. Naruto was able to stop himself from cumming this time around. He wanted to see if he could make himself last even if Kiroku cum's on him.

"Ok Naruto-sama, I want you to put your hands on my ass. Then thrust into me while I'm riding you." Kiroku instructed before she got back to riding his dick.

Naruto placed his hands on her ass cheeks. The blond then moved his hips upward. He continued doing so in a slow pace. Once he found his rhythm, Naruto let loose. He started thrusting into Kiroku as hard and fast as he could go. Causing a loud clapping sound of skin to echo the room.

It was official in Kiroku's mind. It would be literally impossible for her to go back to any other male. The way Naruto was making her feel. She thought he was a gift from kami. All she could do was moan his name as he kept trying to break through her womb.

"Yess! YES! MORE NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE FUCK ME MORE!" Kiroku screamed in pleasure.

Naruto did as he was told. He kept thrusting into her pussy. The blond didn't know how long he was doing this. It didn't really matter to him. All he wanted to do was make Kiroku cum on him again.

Soon enough his own release was coming back. "K-Kiroku-chan..!" He said.

"Yes! Please baby cum inside of me. I want you to shoot inside of me again!" Kiroku moaned.

Just as she wished, Naruto came inside of her again. Causing her orgasm to be even more intense. For a few seconds, Kiroku's mind went blank due to the overload of pleasure she was feeling.

When she came back to. Kiroku looked down at Naruto. She had to urge to kiss his life away and so she did. Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Relishing in their kiss.

While their kissing was going on, Kiroku slowly moved her hips again. Feeling pleasure once again. Naruto just let her ride him. He was focused on dominating her mouth at the moment. Kiroku wanted to milk him for more of his cum. Thankfully he didn't last as long this time. Both of them never stopped their makeout session once they climaxed with each other again.

Once their kiss broke, Kiroku quickly got off of him. She got on all fours. Swaying her ass to tease the young blond. "Come and fuck me Naruto-sama. I need more of you~." She said in the sexiest tone Naruto has ever heard.

He sat up on his knees and aligned himself with her. He slammed himself inside of her. This time he wanted to be rough. Naruto had no idea what he was doing so he was going off instinct. He pounded Kiroku's flesh from behind.

Kiroku had her back arched. The difference was felt immediately for both of them once she did that. Naruto kept fucking Kiroku. He wanted to make her cum again. The blond didn't know why he wanted to make her feel good so badly. But he figured it best to not question it. Naruto wondered how sex would feel with other women.

The black haired woman was moaning her heart out very loudly. She could feel her legs slightly shaking. Naruto was hitting all of the right spots. Spots that she's just know learning that she had. Kiroku was able to meet Naruto's thrust with her own.

This round kept going on for 15 minutes. Both of them had already came. But neither even stopped their movements. That's when Kiroku noticed that Naruto didn't need a break during sex. Even after he cums, he can keep going as if he never came in the first place.

Soon enough both of them felt their release coming again. Kiroku was the first to give in to her orgasm. Having her pussy clamp down on Naruto. Causing the blond to release another massive load inside of the former anbu operative.

Naruto pulled out of Kiroku and laid down. Kiroku laid down next to him with her head on his shoulder. Her arm across his body. And her leg across his waist. Naruto did what he felt was right and wrapped her arm around her. He was glad he made the right choice since his action made Kiroku move closer to him.

"Naruto-sama I hope you can get use to having a lot of sex. Because I'm positive this will not be our last time doing so. In fact I think we will be doing this everyday from now on. Tomorrow morning we will get you moved in and start your training." Kiroku said to him.

"Ok that's perfectly fine with me. So did I do good?" He asked.

"Good? Please you did fucking fantastic. I can't believe you were a virgin yet you made me cum so many times. I can only imagine how the other girls feel. Usually I'm the one who men can't handle out of all of the girls. But you clearly handled me a lot better than I expected you to. You still have some rough spots around the edges of you technique. But it's nothing that more practice won't fix." Kiroku replied.

Naruto smiled, he was happy that he didn't disappoint Kiroku. He really liked her so far. "So if I had disappointed you in sex then..?"

"If you had a big enough dick. Which you do, clearly the biggest I've seen. Then I and the girls would've helped you by get better. If you had a small dick with no skills whatsoever. This would've been an one and done with me. Probably with Ayane, Maki and Sasume too. Granted we would've still trained you. But the sex would've been over with. At least until you grew in size more." Kiroku answered.

"Damn, I'm glad I didn't disappoint you then." Naruto chuckled.

"Me too, you've completely ruined me for any other man. The only male I'm having sex with from now on is you." Kiroku kissed his cheek.

Naruto blushed at her declaration. He never thought that he would hear a woman ever say that they only want to have sex with him. "Does that mean you want to be the only woman I have sex with?"

"No, not at all seeing the girls would never let me hear the end of it if I did that. They would complain to me like toddlers. Especially Ayane, she has a habit of doing that from time to time. No I actually want you to have sex with all of us and any other woman you can. I wasn't lying when I said. You'll be able to get any woman you want once we are finished teaching you everything you need to know about women." Kiroku replied.

"I'm grateful for your help Kiroku-chan. Really I don't know what I did to deserve this." Naruto grinned.

"Being an adorable little blond fox is one thing." Kiroku teased.

"Hehe I guess so, say how come they aren't any other male's here? You, Ayane, Maki and Sasume are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. This place should be booming with business." Naruto wondered.

Kiroku kissed him on the lips. Naruto returned her kiss. It only lasted about 20 seconds before Kiroku pulled back. "Thank you for your compliment. To answer your question, us four aren't the easiest women to sleep with. Most men would kill to get a night with one of us. Let alone all four. You Naruto-sama are a lucky guy. You didn't even have to pay any of us. Other men on the other hand would have to pay us a high price to have sex with them. And even then, they are still lucky if they do. So now a days most men give up on coming here because they know you have to be lucky enough to get one of us. Now there are other girls who work here besides us. I'll introduce to some of them tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be pleased to meet you. They are the ones who more often have sex with clients who come here. I'm the person who runs and owns this brothel. So as you would assume, I'm the one person that's the hardest to get out of all of the girls." Kiroku explained.

Damn, that's all Naruto could think when he heard that explanation. To think he would be so lucky to not just get any woman. But the woman who actually owns this place. Specifically chose him to have sex with. Even when she knew he was a virgin. She still wanted him.

"So did any of you have sex with Jiraiya?" Naruto wondered.

"No, believe me he's tried plenty of times. Honestly Jiraiya is a good looking man. But I don't want to be used as his research material for his books. He's known for doing that to women everywhere in Konoha. While I do enjoy reading them. I prefer not to be based off any of his characters." Kiroku replied.

"Wait you mean you actually read those books? The same orange book that Kakashi-sensei reads?" The blond asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm a sex worker Naruto-sama. Of course I've read those books before. We all have if you want to know. They are actually very good to read. You should try it, that way we can try out some of the positions the characters do in the book." Kiroku voice was laced with a lust.

Naruto could feel himself becoming horny SFSU from just her words alone. "I always said I would never read those perverted books. But maybe I should give them a shot if you're suggesting it."

Kiroku smirked. "That's my cute little blond fox-sama. Now." She pulled him on top of her. Naruto never knew that he could be moved so fast. She was definitely a former anbu member in his mind.

Kiroku grabbed his dick and pushed his tip inside of her. "Make me feel good again. I don't know how long your clones will last. But you and me are having sex all night. After all, your first time is supposed to be _special _right?" She licked his neck before forcing all of his 10in dick back inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning time. Naruto and Kiroku were still naked but both were under the blanket asleep. The blond was lay on top of Kiroku. Kiroku was laying on her stomach. Both of the fell asleep in this position after their last round. Naruto's dick was also still inside of Kiroku's womanhood.

Kiroku began stirring from her sleep. She felt a weight on her back. While feeling a dick in her vagina too. She started remembering the events that took place last night. The black haired woman slowly opened her eyes. Slightly turning her head to see Naruto was still asleep. A smile formed on her face.

Their heated sex session lasted all the way until 5 in the morning. She made it her mission to rock his world last night. Kiroku was pleased that he was still inside of her. By now her pussy was shaped for his dick alone. She was a bit sore. But it was nothing that medical ninjutsu couldn't fix.

Instead of waking him up, Kiroku decided to let Naruto sleep. After all, he deserved it after the performance he put on. It was still hard to wrap her mind around the fact that a virgin gave her the best sex she's ever had last night. It goes to prove that anything can happen. She closed her eyes, thinking about last nights events. Each passing memory making her horny.

Fortunately she only had to wait 15 minutes before Naruto started to wake up. The blond shinobi opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his apartment. That's when he noticed he was on top of somebody. Not only that but his dick was in something.

His went wide eyed suddenly remembering what happened. 'Oh shit that really wasn't a dream!' He thought.

"Thinking it was only a dream?" Kiroku asked with amusement in her tone.

Naruto looked down and had a sheepish expression. "Uh yeah I actually did. I'm really glad it wasn't though."

"So am I, now I'm horny again. You are already inside me. So let's continued where we left off. I just need one round." Kiroku instructed in a nice tone.

"As you wish Kiroku-chan." Naruto smiled before moving his hips again. Reliving in the feeling of pleasure he got to enjoy all last night. He knew that he would never get enough of this. Naruto felt like a man. A true man for once in his life. He didn't know if what that one guy in wave said was true. But he sure felt like it was. The blond felt like he was on top of the world right now.

Kiroku moaned feeling Naruto move inside of her. She was grateful that he was going at a slow pace. To her it was the perfect pace for the moment. Once again he was hitting all of the right spots. It was hard for her to stay in one spot.

The blond was enjoying being balls deep inside of Kiroku. Feeling her wet and warm passage hug around his dick was wonderful. Naruto wondered if this what it was like to wake up to a girlfriend or a wife in the morning. Just having sex as soon as you wake up.

"Fuck you feel so good Kiroku-hime." Naruto groaned.

Kiroku blushed hearing his words. She didn't know why but it felt really nice being called that by Naruto. It turned her on even more that he voiced his enjoyment of her. Just feeling him penetrate her made her moan in pleasure.

"Ahh~ Naruto-sama please make me cum!" She begged.

The blond picked up his pace slightly. Going just a little deeper inside than he previously was. He assumed that one of his shadow clones dispelled. Because he felt more skilled at this than he did last night.

Kiroku could tell too. She was feeling way more pleasure in this position than she did last night. Words couldn't even describe just how good she was feeling. Just like before, she felt a knot twisting in her stomach. She was surprised when she felt her hair get pulled by the blond.

Naruto kissed her hard. Kiroku closed her eyes and kissed him back. Moaning into their kiss. Before she knew it, Kiroku squirted again. Just like Naruto was able to get her to do multiple times last night. The blond himself also released inside of Kiroku again. Kiroku really liked being creampied by Naruto. His cum so far has always been warm. Warmer than any other man's cum that she's ever felt.

Naruto pulled out of her once he broke their kiss. He laid in the spot next to her. Kiroku was studying his features. The more she stared at him, the more she saw the Yondaime in Naruto.

"So did you enjoy your first night of sex Naruto-sama?" Kiroku asked.

Naruto grinned brightly at her. "Absolutely! You were amazing Kiroku-chan."

"Hime." Kiroku corrected him.

Naruto looked at her with an confused expression. An expression that Kiroku found cute. "Huh?" The blond said.

"You called me Kiroku-hime just a few minutes ago. I like it so that's what I want you to call me from now on." Kiroku told him with a smile.

"Oh." Naruto remembered what she was talking about. He blushed hearing that she actually heard him. But he did not have a problem with her request. "Ok I'll call you Kiroku-hime then." He said a bit shyly.

"Great!" Kiroku beamed. "Now let's go get cleaned up. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Yeah I have to meet up with Ero-sennin to continue my summoning training. I'm supposed to meet him in less than 2 hours." Naruto answered.

"Alright well let's go get cleaned up. Then I'll make you breakfast. We'll talk about what we are going to do after your finished training. When we are go eat breakfast." Kiroku stood up, she swayed her hips as she walked to the bathroom. The black haired woman wanted Naruto to be mesmerized by her ass.

And was he mesmerized. Naruto stared at Kiroku's ass all the way until she went into the bathroom. He quickly got out of bed to follow her. Kiroku had turned on the faucet to make some bath water. Instead of a shower, she decided to take a nice relaxing bath with Naruto. Once she mixed in the soap, it only took 3 minutes for the bath to be ready. Kiroku stepped inside of the warm water first. She sat with her back towards the wall. Naruto stepped in after her. He was about to sit across from her until Kiroku grabbed his hand.

"I want to wash your body so sit in front of me Naruto-sama." She told him.

Naruto complied, he sat down in front of her with his back facing her. Kiroku pulled him into her so he could lean on her. She slowly used the soap suds to wash his upper body. Feeling all of his trained muscles. She never thought she would enjoy washing a boy who was at least 10 years younger than her. But here she was enjoying washing Naruto's body.

The blond was relishing the feeling of Kiroku's hands on his body. Here was another thing he never thought would have happened to him. Naruto Uzumaki was being washed up in the bath by a beautiful woman he had only met yesterday.

When Kiroku felt that she got him comfortable enough. She moved her hands to wash his dick. Slowly playing with it with soap in her hands. This action continued for a few minutes. That's when she gripped his shaft. Moving her hand to give him a handjob.

But she didn't stop there. Kiroku kissed Naruto in his neck in multiple places. Using her tongue to lick all over his skin. Just when Naruto least expected it. Kiroku bit his neck with some pressure. Soon she began sucking on it.

Naruto never knew this is what a woman could do to a man. The blond really liked feeling Kiroku's hand on him. What really caught him was when she bit his neck with her teeth. At first he expected pain, but that only lasted a second before he started feeling an unknown source of pleasure.

Kiroku was pumping his shaft roughly. Giving him multiple hickeys everywhere. Just to show it was proof that he did get laid. She wanted Naruto to be able to brag about having sex with Konoha's sexiest sex workers. The woman that ever man wants to have sex with at least once. She was happy when she felt Naruto cumming on her hand.

Naruto was breathing slightly heavy. He felt his head being turned. Kiroku kisses him again. From that point on, they only talked and relaxed.

Once they were both cleaned up and dressed. Kiroku led Naruto to where the employees here eat at. It was a nice dining room with an open kitchen. Kiroku told Naruto to sit down while she makes breakfast.

It didn't take long for Ayane, Maki and Sasume to all come out to the table. To his surprise, each one of them greeted him with a kiss on the lips. Before they sat down at the table. 'This is going to take awhile to get used to.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Wow Naruto-sama, you sure didn't disappoint last night. Clone or not, I never felt that good during sex before." Ayane voiced.

"Seriously the things your clone did to me last night was amazing. I'm sure you remember eating my ass out last night Naruto-sama? Your clone sure seemed to enjoy eating and fucking my asshole once I told him to do it. Kami-sama it felt so nice." Maki said in a dreamy tone.

"You put every single Hyūga male to shame in the size department. You're twice the size. It was even better once your clone got comfortable enough to start dirty talking with me. He even sucked on my toes while fucking me so good. I'm see you and Kiroku-neesama had a real good time if those hickeys say anything." Sasume told Naruto.

Some of the things mentioned, Naruto couldn't believe his clones actually did it. He didn't even realize he was that...kinky? Well he figured if that's what the girls liked. Then who was he to complain. "I'm glad my clones were able to satisfy you all." He grinned at the 3 women.

"We're glad that you decided to come here Naruto-sama." All three said in unison.

Kiroku came out with enough food to feed multiple people more than once. Naruto offered to help her out. Being the kind person he is. Kiroku tried to tell him it was fine. But she quickly learned that Naruto can be stubborn when he wants to be. So she let him help her set up everybody's plate. Kiroku appreciated his help.

Everybody ate breakfast. Naruto finished his first but he made sure to take his time. Even he knew it would've been rude to eat like a pig in front of the girls.

"So Naruto-sama, I want you to come back here after your training. That way you can meet some of the other girls. Also you should send some clones to go pack up your stuff. Do you have a landlord?" Kiroku asked.

"I did but he's long gone. So jiji basically gave the whole complex to me. I own it and I don't even have to pay for anything on it. I think Jiji said it's best that I have it. So that way I can actually have something I own." Naruto answered.

"Well that was nice of Sandaime-sama. It's still not right that you had to live in the red light district. But at least you have somewhere to live." Sasume voiced.

Naruto smiled, thinking about the third hokage. "Yeah even though jiji can't always be around. He's still my grandfather in my eyes. He's a good old man."

"I wonder how he would feel if you called him that." Ayane snickered.

"Who knows, I always call him old man or jiji. He's never told me to call him something else." Naruto shrugged.

"Seems like Lord third has a soft spot for you then. Well it's good that you own your complex. That way you will always have somewhere to go. Anyways after we get all of that done. We will talk about your training then." Kiroku said.

"What is he supposed to do about the hickeys you gave him Kiroku-nee?" Maki asked.

"Sport then with pride, after all he became a man when he lost his virginity last night. It's no need to hide them since as a womanizer. He's going to be receiving them quite often. So he might as well get used to them." Kiroku replied.

"That's fine with me. I just wonder if Ero-sennin will believe me when I tell him about last night." Naruto said.

Sasume laughed. "If he doesn't believe you then tell him to come here with you after your training. Most men would never have the audacity to go through such lengths to prove that they slept with us. It's basically like asking for trouble. Since we tend to get a little wild when someone lies about having sex with us."

"Yeah remember the last guy who did that? Ayane ripped his dick off. Then I burnt it with a fire jutsu." Maki reminisced.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man. The pain he's must've went through had to be excruciating. So excruciating that it made Naruto wince.

Ayane caught his facial expression. "Don't worry Naruto-sama. We won't ever do anything like that to you. It's just that some men needs to learn that it's never good to lie on their dicks." She reassured him.

Naruto slightly relaxed hearing that. "Thanks Ayane-chan." He smiled at her.

"Naruto-sama you should get going. You have less than 30 minutes until your supposed to meet with Jiraiya-sama." Kiroku told him.

"Oh shoot you're right! Alright I'll see you later!" Naruto waved at the girls before he took off.

The girls all waved at him back. Already missing the little blond that they just met last night. "So did any of you notice how much he looks like Minato-sama?" Kiroku asked her surrogate sisters.

"Definitely, he either has to be Minato-sama's younger brother or his son. It's the only explanation." Ayane voiced.

"Seriously he's like the spitting image of Yondaime-sama. How the hell didn't anybody in the village notice this? His last name is Uzumaki. There's only been one other Uzumaki who was known in this village in the last 20 years." Maki said.

"You mean Kushina-sama? You know he does kinda remind me of her with his personality." Sasume agreed.

"The reason why nobody noticed it because most of the villagers are blinded by their hatred of Kyuubi. To the point that they can't see what's right in front of them. If Naruto really is there child. Then we as a whole village, has failed both Minato-sama and Kushina-sama." Kiroku sighed. She looked at the window. Still replaying last nights events in her head. A part of her hoped that Naruto would not take too long to come back.

"Aww Kiroku-neechan already misses Naruto-sama." Ayane teased.

Kiroku blushed. "Shut up Ayane."

"Don't worry Kiroku-nee. I miss him already too." Maki tried to cheer up her older sister.

"Same, the energy he carries around him is contagious. I'm sure he'll be loved by all of the girls once he meets them." Sasume said.

A few moments of silence went by. None of them saying a word. Just enjoying the comfortable silence. That was until Ayane broke it.

"Ok so who is going to tell their experience with Naruto first?" She asked.

Maki was the first to explain her wonderful night with Naruto.

-**Elsewhere- **

Naruto has just got to training ground he usually meets Jiraiya at. He saw that the toad sage was already there. The blond hoped that Jiraiya hadn't been waiting on him too long.

"Yo Ero-sennin!" He called out.

Jiraiya sighed at the ridiculous nickname he's been given. He didn't know why out of all the students he's taught. Naruto is the one to give him a nickname. Although he was happy somewhat that Naruto actually felt comfortable enough to give him any sort of nickname. Jiraiya knee he fucked up badly by not being in Naruto's life until just recently. Still to this day, he will never understand why his sensei didn't Jiraiya see Naruto at least once a year. But Jiraiya knew it was dangerous even risking that much. It was agreed that Jiraiya and Kakashi would be able to interact publicly with Naruto as soon as he graduated the academy.

"It's about time you got her gaki. It's not good to make your sensei wa-" Jiraiya stopped his sentence once he noticed the marks on Naruto's neck. 'Are those...no way he's already ahead of Minato when it comes to girls.' Jiriaya thought.

"Hey Naruto are those hickeys on your neck?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto gave off a sheepish laugh. "Uh yeah so I did what you told me to do."

The sannin raised an eyebrow, wondering what was the blond talking about.

"You told me to go get laid Ero-sennin. So that's what I did. I went to a brothel and got laid." Naruto admitted.

Jiraiya went wide eyed. He was shocked that Naruto lost his virginity already. 'He's lost his 3 years earlier than me! Not to mention 5 years earlier than Minato.' Jiraiya thought before a proud smile formed on his face.

"Well, well I see you finally became a man. Good job kid, you beat me by 3 years. So which brothel did you go to?" Jiraiya asked

"What was it called again? The Satake Brothel I think?" Naruto replied a bit unsure.

"What!" Jiriaya yelled. "You went to that brothel? Who did you sleep with?"

"Umm my clones slept with three girls. Their names are Maki, Ayane and Sasume. I slept with Kiroku-hime. She's the one who gave me the marks on my neck. Gave them to me this morning actually." Naruto said.

Jiraiya has his jaw hanging. He was shocked that Naruto pulled off sleeping with the 4 women that most men would kill for. Even he himself has never slept with any of them. What's worst is that Naruto himself actually slept with Kiroku! The toad sage cannot count the number of times he's practically begged Kiroku to have sex with him. She's refused him every single time. He was feeling a mixture of jealously but immense pride. Jiraiya knew Naruto was not lying. Hiruzen told him how Naruto rarely lies.

"H-How did you do it?" Jiraiya asked.

The blond shrugged. "I wish I could tell you ero-sennin. All I did was go there, struck up a conversation with Kiroku. The other girls came out. I bought a bottle of alcohol. We all got buzzed while talking some more. Then I found out they were former anbu members. I told them my life story. Then they offered to train me and even asked me to move in with them so I wouldn't be alone anymore. After all that, I made 3 clones while Kiroku took me to a separate room. While the other girls had sex with my clones. Kiroku personally made sure I was able to please her all the way to like 5 in the morning."

Jiraiya couldn't believe how simple it was for him. If it was him or any other men. It would've took a lot more than that to sleep with those 4. Jiraiya realized that Naruto inherited his parents luck. Both Kushina and Minato always had good luck. It seems the charm didn't kick in for Naruto until recently.

"I see, well kid I'm proud of you for accomplishing a feat that not even I could do. Now are you serious about moving in with them? I don't have any issues with it. Trust me those girls are better at teaching than I could ever be. You're even luckier that Sasume is a Hyūga. She can teach you ways to counter the gentle fist." Jiraiya told his student.

"Yeah Sasume-chan said something about that last night. But I'm sure about this ero-sennin. Oh yeah I learned the secret to the kage bunshin no jutsu!" The blond voiced.

Jiraiya was surprised by this. "You mean you didn't know? I thought you learned the technique from the scroll of sealing? That effect should've been listed on it"

"No I didn't, I think I might've read it. But forgot about it because of what all that happened with Mizuki. Plus I was processing the fact that I am a jinchuuriki." Naruto answered.

"Well I can't blame you for forgetting. I most likely would have as well, during a situation like that especially at your age." Jiraiya gave him a look of understanding. The sannin already knew that Naruto had to deal with a lot starting since birth. It always made Jiraiya feel sick with himself for not being able to be there for his godson. That's why now that he was able to be around Naruto. He vowed that he would make it up to him. It's the least that Jiraiya could do to as an apology to Minato, Kushina and Naruto.

"So what do you plan on teaching me besides summoning?" Naruto asked.

'The thing is I didn't really plan on you getting the hang of summoning this quick.' Jiriaya thought. He knew that all Naruto needed to summon Gamabunta was a push. Which Jiraiya figured it would probably require him to also draw on the fox's chakra. He didn't plan on teaching him the rasengan this early. But he figured that it might be for the best right now. Jiraiya knew something was going to happen involving Orochimaru soon. He wanted Naruto to be able to protect himself to the best of his ability. Jiraiya already knew Naruto had plenty of raw talent and potential.

"Well I'm going to teach you two things. First is to draw on the kyuubi's chakra. Second is an A-rank jutsu that was originated from the Yondaime himself." Jiraiya finished with a smirk.

Naruto was gaping at the thought of learning the Yondaime's jutsu. He was so happy that he met Jiraiya. Now he was only going to be a step closer to becoming the hokage. "Really?! Oi ero-sennin show it to me!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nope not until you've summon Gamabunta. Then you have to learn how to draw on the fox's chakra. So finish that first. As a matter of fact, how did it feel whenever you used the fox's chakra?"

Naruto closed his eyes to think hard about how that chakra felt. He remembers seeing a fox made out of chakra when he thought Sasuke died back in wave. He felt power that he's never felt before. The blond felt that he could easily deal with Haku at that point. Then there was the chunin exams. Back when he fought Orochimaru. At least that's what he remembers Jiraiya calling him. He couldn't remember the snake sannin's name when he was explaining about what happened that day to the girls at the brothel. Naruto had only felt that chakra when he thought he was about to die from a giant snake.

"I felt more powerful than ever before. But I was only able to draw on the power if either I was furious or my life was in danger. At least that's what I think what happened. Sorry I'm not all that smart ero-sennin." Naruto said.

Jiraiya waved him off. "Don't sell yourself short kid. I was thinking along those same lines. Here's two ways I think we can do this. You can try to meditate to contact the fox. Or I can push you off a cliff. Having you feel that your life is in danger. Forcing you to draw on the fox's chakra to summon the toad boss."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as if was crazy. "Are you crazy ero sennin?! I'd rather take my chances meditating! I'm sure I can figure out something if I concentrate hard enough."

The blond walked away from Jiraiya. Grumbling under his breathe about stupid perverted sages. He sat down with his legs cross. Naruto took a deep breath to relax himself. Then closed his eyes. He really didn't know if this would work. But it's worth a shot in his opinion.

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away. When he opened his eyes, he was in a sewer. Sitting in front of a giant cage. The cage had a piece of paper that said 'Seal' on it.

Naruto felt an intense killer intent overcome him. It made Zabuza's intent feel like a child's play. The blond was able to see a outline of a huge beast. He assumed it was the fox. He could see red chakra surrounding kyuubi in an ominous way.

**"****You've come here at last my jailor." **Kyuubi voiced in a deep tone.

"U-Uh yeah I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo." Naruto stood up to introduce himself.

"I know who you are Naruto-kun." Kyuubi voiced changed from a dark male like voice. To a feminine voice out of nowhere.

Suddenly a burst of smoke clouded everywhere in the room. Naruto covered his eyes and mouth. It took a couple minutes for all the smoke to clear away. The blonde opened his eyes. For the second time in 24 hours his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Standing behind the cage was a beautiful crimson haired woman. She had a perfect figure. The perfect breasts, legs, waist you name it. What really surprised Naruto was that the woman in front of him was naked. This is the fifth naked woman he's seen in the last 24 hours. Not that he was complaining.

"Soo you're a girl?" He asked.

Kyuubi smirked. "Yes I am, my name is Kura. You probably know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kura looked at her container.

"Oh well hello Kura-chan. It's nice to meet you." Naruto grinned at her.

Kura sighed. "That bright smile of yours comes from none other than your mother. I could never understood how was she able to smile like that."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing her words. "Y-You knee my mother?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I know your mother. She's my best friend after all. Looks it's a lot that you don't know yet. Let's start with this bombshell first. Your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. Your father is none other than Minato Namikaze. The Yondamine Hokage himself." Kura said.

The blond passed out much to Kura's surprised. She wasn't expecting that. Then again, she figured it must be shocking hearing that you are the son of the man you admire the most.

It didn't take long for him to wake back up. "Are you ok now?" Kura asked.

"Yeah sorry the shock was just too much to handle. But anyways so they are really my parents?" Naruto replied.

Kura nodded. "Yep, you should also go to a library to learn about your clan. Better yet go ask the third hokage about it. And yes before you ask. The Uzumaki is an actual clan. To be honest, you are apart of three clans. The Namikaze, Uzumaki and Senju are all the clans you are apart of. The Namikaze was a small ninja clan. Your father was the only Namikaze to ever reach kage level. Considering most Namikaze's don't make it pass chunin. If you are wondering, no the clan is long gone. So is the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki's were all annihilated during the great second ninja war. It was a collaborative effort by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. That's how fearsome the Uzumaki's were. You should already know about the Senju clan. The Senju

and Uzumaki are blood relatives."

"Wow ok that's a lot to take in. So apparently I'm not clanless after all." Naruto tried to process this information.

"Do you want to know how I ended up being sealed inside of you?" Kura asked.

"Yes." Naruto immediately answered.

"I assume this is probably top secret information. So don't go just telling this to everybody. I assume it safe to talk about with Jiraiya, Kakashi and the hokage for now. They all definitely know somewhat of what happened. Just not the full story. Anyways, your mother was the jinchuuriki before you. Before Kushina, Mito Uzumaki who was the first hokage's wife. Was the first jinchuuriki I was sealed inside of. I wasn't close to Mito but I was very close to Kushina. I practically watched her grow up. Everything went fine for the most part. Years later your birth comes around. For a female jinchuuriki. Their seal is weakened greatly during child birth. While I had no intentions of breaking free. It was still a possibility that the seal would weaken enough for the seal to break on its own. So Minato was in charge of keeping the seal in check. While your mother was giving birth. Somehow a man named Madara Uchiha knew about your birth and where it was taking place. As soon as your were born. He made his move by taking your hostage. Madara laced placed explosive tags on the blanket you were covered up in. Minato was quick enough to save you. Are you following me so far?" Kura stopped explaining to ask.

Naruto nodded, he was very attentive while listening to the origins of his birth.

"Good so your father saved you but Madara kidnapped Kushina. At the time, Kushina was too weak still from giving birth to really fight back. Madara used his sharingan to place me under a genjutsu. He released me from the seal and made me attack Konoha. Normally when a tailed beast is extracted from a human. The jinchuuriki dies. But being an Uzumaki and a kick ass shinobi. Your mother survived the extraction. Minato was able to find her afterwards I assume. When the genjustu was released. That's when I came to. But I was being attacked so I tried to defend myself. Minato showed up and teleported me to you and your mother's location. He decided it was best to seal me inside of you. Me and your mother tried to convince him to just seal me back inside of her. But Minato didn't think Kushina would survive the process in her condition. So he used a forbidden sealing method that costs the user their life. Kushina also died because she wanted Minato to seal the remainder of her chakra inside of you." Kura finished explaining.

Naruto didn't say anything for a few minutes. Kura could hear what was going on inside of his head. But she decided to leave it to him to sort everything out. She did kinda just lay this on him out of nowhere.

"Did they love me?" He asked.

Kura smiled. "Why don't you ask your mother that question?"

Naruto looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can meet your mother Naruto-kun. Her chakra is sealed inside of you. Fortunately I was able to add some of my chakra to hers in order to create a body for her in here. She's now half human-half fox because of that. But if you sign the fox summoning contract. You can summon her." Kura said.

Naruto was speechless right now. He didn't know what to say. "M-My mother is a-alive?" He choked up.

"Sorta it's really complicated to explain if I'm being honest. I'll just take you to her." Kura grabbed his hand. Suddenly they appeared in a whole different place. It was a different part of Naruto's mindscape. Only this room was yellow with clouds.

Naruto saw a woman with long red hair. She was wearing a long, high collared, sleeveless blouse. Under a long, loose fitted dress. When he saw her face. She could easily see his facial structure. Her eyes was the same shape as hers. Only her eye color was violet. She was a beautiful woman in Naruto's opinion. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He was somewhat attracted to her.

Kushina saw her baby boy right in front of her. She never thought she would see the day. Her little Naruto was a teenager now. She could see a lot of Minato in him. "Naruto..." She said softly.

"Okaa-san..." Naruto ran at full speed. He crashed into her body. Hugging her for dear life as tears leaked from his eyes. Kushina was also crying as she was finally holding her son in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was crying into his mother's chest. After so many years of wondering what his parents looked like. He finally knew what his mother looked like. The emotions he was feeling. They were overwhelming. Naruto prayed that this wasn't a dream. He didn't know what he would do if it was.

Kushina just rubbed her son's back softly. Whispering comforting words to him. If only she would've gotten to hold him in her arms more when he was still a baby. Kushina has wanted to be there for Naruto when the villagers would try to kill him. It was plenty of times she asked Kura to use her chakra to help him defend himself. But Kura had to tell her that doing that would only make it worst on Naruto. Something that she didn't want to do.

Kura was watching the warm reunion from the side. She was happy that Kushina was finally able to see her son again. Kura was also happy that Naruto was here. She hoped that he would sign the fox scroll so that she could walk around in the outside world. Spending 13 years in a sewer is really depressing.

Eventually Naruto stopped crying. He pulled away from his mother's hug so he could look at her. "I can't believe that I finally got to meet you kaa-chan."

Kushina smiled at her son. "I know, I'm happy to see you too Naruto. I'm sorry that me or your father couldn't be there for you. We never expected to village to treat you so poorly. If we would've known, there's no way I would've let Minato seal Kura-chan inside of you."

"It's fine kaa-chan, I've already accepted that I'm a jinchuuriki. I never blamed you or dad for anything that happened." He smiled back at his mother.

Kushina couldn't help but cry again. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a kind child like Naruto. "T-Thank you."

Naruto waited for Kushina to stop crying. Which didn't take long at all. He had so many things he wants to ask her. Seeing her tears answered his earlier question to Kura. Naruto could see that his mother did indeed love him. It made him the happiest he's been in a long time.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions Naruto. Feel free to ask whatever you like." Kushina said.

"I know you loved me, but did dad also love me?" Naruto asked his first question.

"He passed out when I told him I was pregnant. Your father was more nervous about your birth than I was. And he wasn't the one giving birth. Yes, Minato loved you from the moment he found out I was pregnant." Kushina replied.

It pleased the blond greatly to know that he has two caring parents. "Alright well I already know about what happened during my birth. And I know about Madara Uchiha. Can you tell me a bit about our clan?"

"Of course, but you should still do as Kura-chan said and go ask Sarutobi for a book about us. I'm sure he has one somewhere in his office. Ok well Naruto, there's more to us than you think." Kushina said.

"What do you mean kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"We come from the royal blood of the Uzumaki. Before Uzushio was destroyed. My father was the 9th Uzukage. It was set from generations ago. That only a member of the royal blood could become the uzukage. I didn't want that job. So my father made my younger brother the next heir. I was one of the rare Uzumaki's who possessed a rare chakra. Granted all Uzumaki's have very potent chakra. Some having rare characteristics to them. My chakra so happened to be one of the rarest of the rare. I could form chakra chains also called adamantine chains. Now it wasn't that I was the first to be able to create them. It just that I had very strong chains. Strong enough to hold a biju prisoner. So my father and Konoha made a deal. Making me the second jinchuuriki of Kura-chan. Don't be upset at your grandfather. He only did this so that I could have a reason to stay in Konoha. He knew how much I enjoyed visiting the village as a child. But Naruto you are a prince. The last prince of Uzushio. Not that it means much but you can get some special pull in Konoha if your true identity is revealed." Kushina explained.

Naruto was once again hit with a brick of information. Seriously his origins are so damn confusing! 'First I'm an orphan, then I turn out to be a jinchuuriki. Next it was I'm apart of three clans. Now I'm a fucking prince!' He thought to himself.

"Wow...I went from being an orphan to a prince. It's funny how life works." Naruto commented.

Kushina laughed, so did Kura as she sat down next to them. "Yeah I know what you mean. But our clan has a really deep history. But I can tell you our traits. For one we have naturally larger reserves than most clans. Most Uzushio genin has chakra reserves around high chunin to low jounin. You however were a total different case. Even before you graduated, you already had kage level reserves even without using Kura-chan's chakra. That's nothing short of amazing Naruto. Our clan has a strong life force. We have a way better chance of surviving a biju extraction than anybody else. Also we typically can live to the age of 500 believe it or not. Most Uzumaki's remain in the prime of their youth until they start to reach over to the 300s. The Uzumaki's also have an affinity for fuinjutsu. I'm a seal master. I also helped your father become a seal master."

"Damn that's awesome dattebayo." The blond said.

"I see you were given my verbal tick." Kushina sighed. "I used to be so embarrassed whenever I would say it."

"Eh I like it, knowing that I got it from you. Only makes me like it even more!" Naruto grinned.

"Such a sweet child you are Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"So mom do you want to know about my life?" Naruto asked.

"I already know it, sorry but we were able to watch you from the outside from inside your mindscape. We could also hear your thoughts. But that wasn't every time like how we could watch you grow up. I see my son lost his virginity to 4 prostitutes last night." Kushina said.

"U-Umm are you mad about that?" Naruto was scared to ask.

Kushina shook her head. "No, especially after watching everything you have been through. I'm glad you were able to find something you enjoy. If you want to live with those girls. Then I have no problems with it. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. You will always have my support in whatever decision you make. Even if it means you have to betray the village."

Naruto was stunned. How could he not after just hearing that he had his mother's support. Support that goes so far that even if he betrays the village. She will always be on his side.

"Same goes for me too Naruto-kun. I'll protect you from whoever you need me to protect you from." Kura assured him.

"Thanks kaa-chan, Kura-chan I'm really glad that I got to meet you both." Naruto beamed.

"Say so you originally came her to ask Kura to let you use her chakra right? What were you planning to do if she was actually an evil fox?" Kushina wondered.

"I would've told her that she owes me rent. That it's time that she paid up by giving me her chakra." Naruto answered honestly.

Kushina bursted out in laughter. "Oh kami you are definitely my son!"

"Whether that's a good thing has yet to be decided." Kura said sarcastically. "Anyways Naruto-kun, I can give you my chakra. But there's something I was hoping you could do for me."

"Lay it on me Kura-chan." The blond said.

"I want you to sign the fox summoning scroll so that you can summon me and Kushina to the outside world. You do not know how long we have been waiting to get out of here. This way you can summon me for battle just like you would for the toads. Honestly I'm kinda upset that we couldn't get you to sign this scroll first since foxes are you natural summon." Kura said.

"Natural summon?" Naruto repeated.

"Every shinobi has a natural summon. For an example, if you were to perform a summoning jutsu without having to sign any contract. You will be reversed summon to the world of your natural summons. For you, you would have bee summon to the land of the foxes. Surprisingly you share the same natural summon as your mother. But yes I want you to do that and one other thing." Kura explained.

Naruto stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to have sex with me." Kura told Naruto.

That caused the blond to pass out again. Kura just looked at Kushina. "Too early?"

"Maybe but he should be fine. I can only wonder what his reaction will be when I ask him to do the same." Kushina said.

The red head didn't have to wait long. Naruto had regained his consciousness. "I'm sorry but can you please repeat that?"

"I want you to have sex with me." Kura said again.

"Not that I have any problems with that. But why?" Naruto had to ask.

"Because it's been so long since I last had sex. I want to experience what those 4 girls you were with experienced." Kura answered.

"Is that why you're naked? To turn me on?" The blond questioned.

"Maaayyybbee." Kura smirked.

"Oh yeah I also want to have sex with you Naruto." Kushina voiced.

That made the blond have a nosebleed. "Are you serious?! But we are mother and son! Isn't that wrong?"

"Yeah but watching you fuck that Kiroku girl last night made me horny. Another thing is incest isn't that wrong for shinobi. The Uzumaki's did it all the time. The same could be said for many clans that are still around from that time. It's how some clans preserve their pure blooded members. And there's no way I'm letting Kura have you to herself. She'll only tease me about it. Tease me to the point where I'll be desiring to have sex with you anyways." Kushina replied.

Naruto didn't know what the hell happened to his life in the last 24 hours. Things like this didn't happen out of nowhere. But here it was happening to him out of nowhere. If he was honest, he already admitted to himself. That he was indeed attracted to his mother. Then there's Kura, who is very sexy herself. Not to mention the supposed demonic fox. How the hell did he get lucky enough to have the strongest of the tailed beast wanting to have sex with him. Was he about to deny their request? No absolutely not. The more sex he could have, the better for him he figured.

"Alright I'm fine with having sex with both of you. Although it can't be right now. But either later today or tomorrow we can do it." Naruto answered.

"Great!" Kura voiced. The strongest of all tailed beast made the fox summoning contract appear.

Naruto unraveled the scroll. He saw that only his mother's name was written on it. The blond bit his thumb and wrote out his name in his blood. Once he stamped his five fingers in blood on the scroll. The contact disappeared.

"Alright now you can summon us whenever you like." Kura said.

"Wait how can I summon you if you are still imprisoned inside of me?" Naruto asked.

"I can bypass the seal if it's you summoning me. Anybody else wouldn't be able to. But since my chakra is literally merging with yours. Plus I'm literally inside of you. I'm able to be summoned by you. Kushina can be summoned as if she was a normal summon. But if she chooses to, she can come back inside of you by dispelling herself." Kura told him.

"Oh ok well I better get going. Ero-sennin said he's going to teach me dad's jutsu if I summon Gamabunta and draw on your chakra Kura-chan." Naruto figured.

"I'm assuming it's the rasengan. Hmm you're still a bit too young to learn it but I believe you can master it. If anybody can under the short amount of time at your disposal. Then it's you Naruto." Kushina smiled.

Narut hugged her tightly again. Kushina retuned his hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too dear." Kushina replied in a loving tone.

Naruto pulled away before disappearing. "I'll see you two soon. I don't know which one of you will be summoned first. But hopefully both of you come out as the same time."

Soon enough the blond left his mindscape. Kushina sighed in relief.

"Well Kushi-chan, looks like Naruto really did grow up well like we watched him do." Kura voiced.

"Yeah I'm just so glad that he turned out this way. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if he said he hated me." Kushina said.

"Kushina! I told you about thinking like that." Kura yelled.

The red head youkai flinched. "Sorry sorry, but who goes first when he summons us?"

Kura smirked. "I believe this calls for a good ole fashion of janken!"

"Oh you are so on Kura!" Kushina returned the smirk.

**Back in the real world**

Naruto opened his eyes. He quickly stood up, feeling an unbelievable amount of chakra building up in his chest. The blond bit his thumb and quickly went through a pair of hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu!" He cried out as he slammed his hand to the ground.

A huge cloud of smoke appeared. Naruto quickly realized that he wasn't standing on the ground anymore. He looked down to see he was standing an a huge red toad. He had on a blue vest with a kanji symbol of the back of it. Naruto could see a large smoking pipe being held in the toad's mouth. With a blade on his hip.

"What the? Jiriaya why the hell have you summoned me!" Gamabunta yelled.

"He didn't summon you. I did Gamabunta!" Naruto said.

Gamabunta looked up to see a younger version of Minato standing on top of his head. "And who the hell are you brat?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!" Naruto declared proudly.

'So it is him. Seems like he already knows of his parents.' "I see so you're Minato's son. Well gaki normally I would have to test you to see if you are worthy enough. But there's no longer any need for that. You are now apart of the family. But you still have to exchange a glass of sake with me." Gamabunta said.

"You got a deal boss! I'll get you to best sake I can find just you wait! Oh yeah um I sorta just found out that my natural summons were foxes like my mother's. I just signed the fox contract before I summoned you. Is that ok?" Naruto asked.

"A fox contract? Where did you get that?" Gamabunta questioned.

"Kura-I mean kyuubi gave it to me. Turns on she's not really that evil. It's a long story as to what happened that night. I literally just found it all out boss." Naruto replied.

"Hmm I see, well if you are sure. Then it's fine, most other summons we are fine with you signing with. Just not those snake bastards." Gamabunta told Naruto.

"Well don't worry, I already had my fair share of trouble with them. I'd rather not have that contract." Naruto said.

"Good well Gaki, I'm gonna head back now. Tell that idiot Jiraiya he better give me a heads up about having a new summoner next time." Gamabunta voiced.

"You got it boss!" Naruto said.

Gamabunta bursted into smoke. Naruto landed on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Jiriaya standing there with a proud smirk on his face.

"Good job kid, you knocked out those last two assignments in one go." Jiraiya praised.

"Hey ero-sannin I learned who my parents are." Naruto informed his teacher.

Jiriaya froze for a moment. He quickly gathered himself together. "How?" Was all he asked.

"Kura-chan told me. That's the kyuubi, she was actually a woman this whole time. And she's best friends with my mom. Her and my mom basically explained my whole heritage to me. Apparently my dad sealed the rest of my mom's chakra inside of me when he sealed Kura-chan. Kura said she used her chakra to mix in with mom's chakra. Giving her a physical body. So you could say that she's still alive. She just sealed inside of me. But I also signed the fox contract. I can summon both Kura-chan and mom out here now. Oh yeah I'm a prince by the way." Naruto explained.

Jiraiya didn't know what to think. It was always something unnatural going on with Naruto. He was happy though that Kushina is actually alive. Wait.

"How can you summon Kushina? Isn't she a regular human?" Jiraiya wondered.

"I think she's half fox now. So that's a youkai I believe. That's how I can summon her." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya knew that he might as well come clean. It's best to do it now rather than keep procrastinating it. "Naruto...I was your father's teacher. Your parents named me your god father." The toad sage admitted.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. All this time he had a god father out there. Yet Jiriaya wasn't anywhere to be seen until just recently. As much as he knew he had a valid reason to never want anything to do with Jiraiya again. He knew he was better than that. Plus from the look in Jiraiya's eyes. Naruto could tell that not being there for him was eating the sannin alive. Cutting Jiraiya out of his life wouldn't do him any good right now anyways. Naruto knew he needed the help he could get if he wants to become the hokage.

The blond sighed. "Look ero-sennin, I'm sure you had your reasons for not being there for me. As much as I have the right to literally cut you out of my life right now. I don't want to do that. If you are my god father then you need to start being around for me more. I'm not saying you have to stay in the village all the time. But just spend more time with me. It's the least you could do after all the time you missed." He shit his god father a grin.

Jiraiya couldn't believe that Naruto was giving him another chance. Words couldn't describe how grateful he was right now. He smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Alright kid you got a deal. After I show you the first step to your father's jutsu. We'll go get some ramen." Jiraiya told his god son.

Naruto grinned, nodding his head in agreement. Jiriaya took out a balloon and began explaining the first step.

**Break**

The blond had just finished packing up all of his belongings. It wasn't too long ago before he left the hokage's office. After eating at Ichirakus, Jiraiya took Naruto to see the old man. He wanted Naruto to explain what happened during his visit to see Kura.

Hiruzen was surprised and happy that Naruto learned of his heritage. He also apologized for forcing both Kakashi and Jiraiya to not interact with him. Hiruzen apologized for not being there enough for Naruto. Naruto just waved him off saying that it's fine. He understood Hiruzen's reasons. But Naruto still didn't know if putting him in an orphanage was a good idea.

It may seem like he's being too forgiving. But Naruto just didn't wanted to move on from the past. Whatever happened had happened. It was nothing he or anybody could do to change it. The blond thought it was pointless to hate the people who were only trying to protect him.

He was making his way back to the brothel. Naruto made sure to take a shower before he left. Not wanting to smell like he's been in a forest a day. When he got there, he saw that Kiroku was sitting down by herself. He quickly made his way to her.

"Kiroku-hime! I'm back!" Naruto said.

Kiroku quickly turned her attention to the blond she's been missing ever since he left this morning. "Naruto-sama how was your training?"

"It went great, are the others here? I kinda have something important I want to tell you guys." Naruto said.

"Yeah they are in the room we had breakfast at earlier." Kiroku replied.

Naruto and Kiroku went to the room they ate breakfast in. Just like Kiroku said. Ayane, Sasume and Maki were all here.

"Girls Naruto-sama is back." Kiroku announced.

Sasume, Maki and Ayane all said in unison. "Welcome back Naruto-sama."

"It's good to be back. Now do I have a hell of a story to tell you four." Naruto said.

He told them everything that happened today. Not a single detail was left out. Naruto felt that he wanted them to know.

This news wasn't exactly what the girls were expecting to hear.

"So... not only does kyu- I mean Kura want to have sex with you. But so does your mother, who is actually alive. But is only half human now?" Ayane asked.

"You are apart of three clans. Not to mention you are actually of royal blood." Maki voiced.

"The circumstances to your birth involve the infiltration of a man who was said to be killed by the first hokage." Sasume added.

"And you are the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Kiroku finished.

"Yep it's one hell of a story right?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely." Was the girls collective answer.

"So I guess we better get used to seeing Kura and Kushina-sama around." Ayane voiced.

"Eh the more the merrier right Sasume-chan?" Maki asked her sister.

"I don't know, it's up to Kiroku anyways." Sasume shrugged.

"Of course they are welcomed to stay if they choose to. I'm glad you learned of your heritage Naruto-sama. Honestly I knew it had to be a reason you looked so much like Minato-sama." Kiroku said.

"Thanks Kiroku-hime." Naruto said.

"Well now that you are here. Let's introduce you to some of our coworkers." Kiroku said.

The group of five left the dining room. Naruto followed them into another room. This room had more women in it. If he had to guess this room must be a longing room for the workers. The blond saw many beautiful girls. None of them were more attractive than Ayane, Kiroku, Sasume and Maki. But they were still beautiful nonetheless.

A girl with purple hair walked up. She had black colored eyes. Sorta similar to Sasuke's. Only her's didn't have the pain of being alone and hatred laced in them.

"Hey Ayane, Sasume, Maki and Kiroku-sama. Is this the one you guys have been talking about all day?" She asked.

"Yes this is Naruto Uzumaki. You know it's polite to introduce yourself Haruka." Sasume said.

Haruka smiled. "Aw don't be like that Sasume. But you are right, it's nice to meet you Naruto-sama. My name is Haruka Harashi."

"Hi Haruka-chan, I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you as well." Naruto grinned.

"Wow I can see they weren't over exaggerating with how cute you actually are." Haruka teased.

The blond blushed slightly at her comment. He remembers being called adorable by Kiroku. But did they really think that highly of him? The blond knew he had to say something back. "You're not bad yourself Haruka-chan. Any man would be lucky to have you." He complimented.

"Aw thank you." Haruka beamed.

"Anyways Haruka what brought you over here?" Ayane asked.

Haruka looked towards the brunette. "Nothing much, I just came over here to see if this was actually Naruto-sama. Do you plan on showing him around the other brothels on this block?"

"Yes we do, I want Naruto-sama to be known in each brothel. Trust me you'll understand why if you knew how good he was at sex." Kiroku said.

"Hmm maybe I could find out? I'm not doing anything in particular. I won't keep him for too long." Haruka suggested.

"I don't mind you can take him if that's what Naruto-sama wants. It's best he gets to know more of the girls around here anyways. But Haruka don't try to pass him to the other girls without letting me know first." Kiroku voiced.

"Hai Hai Hiroku-sama. Don't worry I promise I'll return Naruto-sama to you soon. Well Naruto-sama, do you think you can give me a good fucking?" Haruka asked.

Naruto looked at Kiroku, Sasume, Maki and Ayane. He was looking for their approval. Which touched all four women deeply. They gave him a nod of approval. Naruto looked back towards Haruka. "Oh I'm sure I can do at least that much." He replied.

"Good then follow me this way." Haruka grabbed Naruto's hand. Leading him out of the lounge room.

Ayane looked at Kiroku. "I'm surprised you let her have him already."

Kiroku sighed. "Believe me I didn't want to. But this may do some good for Naruto-sama. It's already known throughout the brothel that he's slept with us 4. Giving him off to Haruka for a bit will increase his popularity once Haruka learns exactly what he's capable of. Plus I can have him alone for awhile once we get home."

"You know we could've just let her use a shadow clone." Maki voiced.

"We could've have, but Naruto-sama needs to also experience other women as himself instead of using clones. He already going to be using clones to have sex with plenty of women." Kiroku answered.

"You plan to make him forget all about Haruka later on don't you?" Sasume suspected.

Kiroku smiled. "You know me all too well Sasume-chan."

"Eh don't worry Kiroku-neechan. I'm sure Naruto-sama will be thinking about you while he's with Haruka." Ayane assured her sister.

**Random Bedroom**

The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was receiving oral sex from Haruka. Naruto had to admit that she was really good at what she was doing.

Did it feeling better than when Kiroku did it? No but it still felt good regardless. The blond was sitting back and enjoying the show.

Haruka was very surprised with the size of his dick. She had heard he was packing from what the rumors were. But this was ridiculous. Haruka knew that Naruto's size puts most men to shame. The purplette couldn't help but get turned on after staring at his shaft. So far she's been at it for five minutes.

She deepthroated him, the first time she tried to. Haruka almost choked, but now she's gotten the hang of it. The girl had always loved giving blowjobs. So giving one to Naruto who had the biggest dick she's seen. Was a huge plus in her mind.

Naruto groaned feeling her swallow his whole dick. Before he realized it, she was sucking on his balls while giving him a handjob.

Haruka gave each of his balls a good sucking. Licking the skin surrounding them. She could feel Naruto twitch whenever she sucks too hard. Eventually she went back to bobbing her head on his dick. Naruto felt himself about to cum. He shot his hot load inside of Haruka's mouth.

Said girl was unprepared for such a load. But did her best to swallow it all. Some of it leaked down the corner of her mouth. She released him from her mouth. Before wiping off the corners of her mouth.

She walked towards a shelf. Puts one of her legs on it. While leaning down before turning to look at Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Come fuck this pussy Naruto-sama~" She called out to him.

Naruto being one to never wanting to disappoint. He stood up and walked up behind her. Naruto wondered why did Haruka have her leg laying across the shelf. But he wasn't about to ask any questions. He aligned himself with her pussy. Then slammed inside of her. His sudden intrusion caused Haruka to cum on his dick already.

"Shit you made me cum by just inserting yourself into me." Haruka moaned.

Naruto smirked at his accomplishment. The blond started moving at a fair pace. He wanted to build up the pace like he did with Kiroku last night. Speaking of Kiroku, for some reason Naruto's thoughts kept drifting back to her. Not only just her but Maki, Sasume and Ayane as well.

The blond remembered how Maki told him to choke her multiple times last night. He decided to go with it. Naruto placed his hand on the back of Haruka's neck. He gave it a light squeeze before giving her a hard thrust.

His thrust made Haruka moaned loudly. Naruto kept giving her hard thrust at a faster pace. The blond had a firm grip on her neck. He wondered if Haruka liked it. By the way she was moaning. It sounded like she did.

And he was right, she loved what he was doing to her. The purplette could feel Naruto stretching her out with each of his thrust. She never experienced sex like this before. Haruka felt her lions become even hotter once she felt Naruto's hot breath of her cheek.

"Do you like this Haruka-chan? Do you want me to make you cum?" Naruto was dirty talking to her.

"Yes..."Haruka said in a low tone.

"What was that?" Naruto stopped his thrust much to Haruka's displeasure. "I didn't hear you." He said in a singing tone.

"I said yes! Please make me cum again Naruto-sama!" Haruka pleaded.

The blond smirked before continuing his strokes. He didn't know what made him start talking dirty to her. However, he figured he should do it more often. From what he could tell so far. Dirty talking only made the sex better.

Haruka felt a strong wave of pleasure break through. She came hard on Naruto's dick. Which was perfect timing since Naruto had came himself. The purplette had to focus on catching her breath when she felt the blond pull out of her.

"Ok so the rumors didn't even scratch the surface of what you made me feel during sex. I've never came that hard before." Haruka voiced.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you." Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I doubted your ability. Oh kami, I hope you know that every women you are going to have sex with is going to want more?" The purplette asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Kiroku-hime already told me about it. I don't mind since I have a limitless supply of shadow clones. They can get the job done just as good."

"How resourceful of you. How many can you make like 5?" Haruka joked.

"Try at least 500 Haruka-chan." Naruto answered her.

Haruka went wide eyed. "You're kidding! You mean you have that much chakra?!" She asked in a incredulous tone.

"Yeah I do, I just started to learn how to use them better." The blond replied.

"Naruto-sama if what you say is true. Then it's possible for you to fuck every girl in every brothel in Konoha." Haruka told him.

"Eh I don't know if I want every girl. But some would be nice. I'm not really in a rush to have sex with any and every girl. But I won't lie, I do really enjoy it. It's only been a day and I've had sex with 5 different people. It's weird but I already feel so much stronger than I did yesterday." Naruto said.

"I see, well if you ever want to have sex with me. All you have to do is ask. It'll be free of charge." Haruka voiced.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Haruka-chan! I'll definitely want to do this again with you."

The purplette giggled. "I'm glad you do. Cause so do I."


	5. Chapter 5

The blond was now at his new home. Which he wasn't expecting to be a mini mansion. Naruto was given a tour of the house not too long ago. The house had at least 12 bed rooms with 6 bedrooms. It was even an onsen here. Thankfully it was only one kitchen and 2 family rooms. He was even more thankful that the girls had a personal training ground in their backyard.

He really didn't have any complaints. Why should he if he was able to live here for free? That would only make him look rude. When they told him he could pick a room to stay in. He had thought that he picked the closest room to the girls rooms. Unfortunately he picked the one that was the furthest...

Sometimes he didn't know why was he such an idiot. While he didn't like holding grudges. Naruto felt the need to blame the academy for his lack of intelligence at times. He was perfectly justified in doing so. But he knew playing the blame game never gets you anywhere in life.

As of right now he was unpacking all of his stuff. Tomorrow he decided to go buy some new clothes and supplies since he had the extra money. It was well needed since he probably needed to tone down the orange a bit. Also he wanted to have a cool outfit for the finals.

Once he set his room up, Naruto decided to make a kage bunshin to study the book about the history of the Uzumaki and Senju. It was better off if he got that out of the way as soon as possible.

For Naruto, it was so much he wanted to learn. In order to become a shinobi who not only can stand side by side proudly by his parents. He wanted to surpass both of them. Naruto knew he needed to approve on a lot more. It would take time. But the kage bunshin training cheat will help him improve quickly.

The blond was truly grateful towards Kakashi. If it wasn't for Kakashi deciding to train Sasuke instead of him. None of what has happened recently would have happened. It's a very high possibility he could have still been a virgin. Because he doubts Kakashi would have told him to go get laid like Jiraiya did.

Still Naruto couldn't help but wonder what was Kakashi teaching Sasuke. He knew Jiraiya is supposed to be stronger than Kakashi. Yet Naruto knows Kakashi has some cool ninjutsus in his arsenal. Kakashi couldn't be named the man who copied 1000 jutsu if he didn't.

For now Naruto decided not to think about it. He had plenty of teachers now who could teach him many things. For an example, he was vastly learning about sex thanks to Ayane, Kiroku, Maki and Sasume. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he would become the womanizing type. Naruto was focused only on Sakura for so long. That he never really thought about any other girl in that way. Considering he didn't even really know much about romance anyways. The only reason he knows what sex is because you will see it happen often living in the red light district. And the academy briefly goes over it. That's how he was about to come up with his Oiroke no Jutsu.

"I should go practice trying to pop this balloon again." Naruto said to himself.

The blond grabbed a couple water balloon and headed out to the training ground in the backyard. When he got out there, Naruto set down all but one of the water balloons. He held one in his right hand. Naruto began trying to spin his chakra around inside the balloon.

For awhile nothing happened. Naruto knows he is spinning his chakra. But nothing is happening. He was beginning to get frustrated once an hour passed.

**'****Naruto try spinning your chakra in a different direction. You aren't spinning your chakra how it's supposed to naturally. What you are doing is going the opposite way.'** Kushina told him.

Naruto looked around to see where did his mother's voice come from. "Mom?" He called out in a confused tone.

**'****I'm inside of your mindscape remember Naruto? Just think your words instead of speaking them out loud.'** Kushina reminded him.

'Oh yeah right, so you mean the reason I can't get this balloon to pop is because I'm spinning my chakra in the wrong direction?' Naruto asked.

**'****Bingo, so try to do what I just told you.'** Kushina said.

Naruto nodded and tried spinning his chakra the other direction. His eyes widen feeling how much easier it was to spin the water inside of the balloon. 2 seconds later he saw the balloon pop.

'Finally I'm so mad that's all it has took for me to complete the first step. Arigato okaa-chan.' Naruto thanked his mother.

**'****You're welcome Naruto, now I want you to pop the rest of the balloons you have before you go to sleep tonight. Is there something you want to train in for right now?**' Kushina asked.

Naruto thought about it. He knew it was definitely two things he wanted to get started on. 'Actually yeah, do you know if it's a way to increase my speed dramatically? Also I want to spar so I can work on my taijutsu.' He replied.

**'****Yes I do, if you summon me I can show you how to increase your speed. But first there's something me and Kura-chan want to do. That's is if you're ok with it.'** Kushina said

'What is it?' Naruto wondered.

**'****I want to awaken the rest of your Uzumaki and Senju traits. You might not remember Naruto because it happened so long ago. But several years ago, you were attacked by some Konoha shinobi who went rogue. The night I assume he went rogue, he encountered you by chance. It was easy to tell that he held hatred for you. So he gave you a beaten before fled. The last thing he did was used some sort of restriction seal on you. It caused some sort of reaction that restricted some of traits of our blood you were supposed to get. Don't worry it's not on you anymore because when Jiraiya released the seal Orochimaru put on you in the forest of death. He also released that restriction seal that was placed on you. I highly doubt he realizes what he did. Now that the seal is gone. You should be able to have access to all of the traits you were supposed to get. Or any hidden traits that you was also supposed to blossom.'** Kushina explained.

'Wait so is this some sort of bloodline? Naruto wondered.

'Eh I wouldn't go that far. It's possible that you could have a hidden bloodline. But normally it's just the natural traits you are supposed to have.' Kushina said.

**'****You do know he is yours and Minato's son right? Do you seriously expect him to just have the regular stuff? Naruto answer me this, ever since Jiraiya has removed the seal. Have you felt a bit different?'** Kura asked

'At first no, but after I lost my virginity last night. I did feel weirder than usual when I woke up.' Naruto replied.

It was dead silent for a few moments. Somehow Naruto could feel both Kushina and Kura giving him a deadpanned expression. But he was being honest. Ever since he's woken up today he's felt slightly stronger.

**'****You know I'm not even surprised that you said that. Look this will knock you out for about an hour to fully process. So just go lay down by a tree or something.'** Kura told him.

Naruto shrugged and did what he was told. He sat down by a tree with some shade. It didn't take long before he felt something snapped inside of his head. A second later he was unconscious leaning on the tree.

**1 hour and 22 minutes later.**

The blond felt himself waking up. Naruto always had good vision. But once he opened his eyes, he saw that he had even better vision. He slowly sat up. He looked at his palm. Just opening and closing it. Naruto didn't know why but he felt more energetic than before.

"Woah." He said.

**'****Woah is right, how the hell did you have this much chakra restricted! You already had kage level reserves to begin with. They even were greater than Sarutobi's! Kami Naruto you have 10x the chakra of a kage level shinobi just naturally!'** Kushina yelled in disbelief.

'Uhh I don't know, by the way am I supposed to be able to sense...I think it's chakra?' Naruto asked.

**'****What's the furthest chakra signature you can sense Naruto-kun?**' Kura asked.

Naruto tried to feel out the farthest signature. 'From what I can tell, it's far outside of the village.' He replied.

**'****HA! I knew he was going to get some rare abilities!'** Kura voiced.

**'****...Naruto please summon me. As a matter of fact you may as well summon both of us.'** Kushina said.

The blond quickly went through the summoning hand seals. He slammed his hand on the ground summoning both his mother and Kura. He was surprised at how easy it was to summon a tailed beast. He expected it to a lot cost more chakra compared to what he used to summon Gamabunta.

"Man it feels so good to be back in the real world again. I was going to go crazy if I didn't get out of that sewer soon." Kura stretched out her arms.

Kushina just rolled her eyes at her best friend. "You're an idiot Kura. Anyways Naruto we are going to test a couple things. First off, do you feel any smarter?"

"I feel like I can think and comprehend easier if that's what you mean." Naruto answered.

"Good enough, so listen you muscles kinda went under a quick little process while you were sleep. I don't really know what it means. So I want you to go to that tree and throw a full body punch at it." Kushina instructed.

"You mean by using my hips to help generate more power into my hits?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kushina replied.

Naruto walked over to a random tree. He got into a fighting stance. The blond took a deep breath and threw a full body punch at the tree. His results were instantaneous as his fist blew a hole in the tree. Causing it to fall down towards some other trees.

Naruto was wide eyed at what he just did. He wasn't the only one. Kushina was immensely surprised. "H-He's just like T-Tsunade." She stammered.

"Pure raw natural strength huh? Most likely one of his Senju traits. Naruto-kun did you use any chakra at all when you did that?" Kura wondered.

"No all I did was try to give the tree a good punch. So why did you say I was just like Tsunade mom?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"Because Tsunade is known throughout the world for her monstrous strength. As well as being the world's greatest medic. She's a sannin just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Kushina responded.

"Sounds awesome." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah it is, depending on how good your chakra control is now. I'm going to try to teach you how she enhancing her strength. As well as one of her famous kicks. But we'll get to that soon. It's another thing I want to try. I want you to concentrate your chakra. Picture yourself creating a chain made out of chakra from your hands." Kushina told him.

The blond nodded. He held out his hand and closed his eyes. He tried to picture a chain coming out of his hands. Naruto manipulated his chakra into forming what he feels is a chain. Once he felt that he was ready. Naruto forced the chakra to release from his palms.

Two small chains shot out of his hands. His left chain was longer than right. Naruto looked up at his mother. "Did I do it right mom?"

Kushina smiled at him. "Perfect! You just need more practice with the adamantine chains to make them longer. You can form them from any part of your body. They are good for restraining people and taking their chakra. It's damn near impossible to break them. Now here's what we are going to do. I'm going to give you chakra weights. For this month of training. I will be helping you become more proficient with your speed and taijutsu. As well as the new traits you have received. I'm sure you may have more that will pop up eventually so don't assume this is all that you are going to get. One last thing I'm going to teach you is fuinjutsu. I don't remember if I told you that or not. But that's what I plan on doing."

"I'm going to help you with mastering my chakra. I know you will want to fight with your own strength. But it's necessary that you do know how to control my chakra proficiently. I'm going to introduce you to my fox clan as well."

Naruto grinned with excitement. He was so happy to be able to train with his mom. Considering he never thought he would get to. Naruto swore he would cherish every moment he's with her.

After Kushina set up and explained Naruto's chakra weights. He had to spar against his mother and Kura.

His training session lasted for three whole hours. Naruto was sore as hell. So he went to go take a soak in the onsen to relax his muscles. Kushina and Kura went back inside the seal. Kura was against it but Kushina said that they can always come back out later. It wasn't any point of them being out of the seal. Naruto never knew a tailed beast could look cute when they pout. But Kura was living proof that they could.

He was soaking in the water. The blond wondered what the girls were doing. He hadn't seen any of them in a few hours. Suddenly he heard someone's footsteps. This was a good opportunity to practice memorizing a person's chakra signature. So he sensed out for the person. The signature reminded him of Sasume.

When he saw who it was. Naruto was right in it being Sasume.

Sasume looked to see Naruto was here as well. "Oh Naruto-sama, I didn't know you were in here. I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

"No feel free to join. I was actually just thinking about you." Naruto said.

Sasume raised an eyebrow before she stepped in the water and sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering what you all were doing. It's been a few hours since I saw any of you because I was training." Naruto replied

"Ah I see, well I wasn't doing anything in particular. I think Ayane is asleep. Maki is in her room watching a movie. Kiroku is also in her bedroom. I think you should go see her after you get out of here." Sasume suggested.

"Will do Sasume-chan." Naruto agreed.

"So mind telling me what were you training in?" Sasume asked.

Naruto quickly explained about how he completed the first step to the rasengan. How he had some of his traits unlocked. Training with his mother and Kura.

"That definitely sounds eventful. I'm glad no side effects came along with unlocking your hidden body traits." Sasume said.

Naruto could see the concern in her eyes. "I feel perfect but thanks for your concern Sasume-chan."

The white haired woman nodded. "How do you feel about Neji being your opponent?"

Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes. "That guy has a huge stick up his ass. He nearly killed Hinata when they are supposed to be family. Then he has the nerve to call her a failure when she fought as hard as she could against him!"

Sasume sighed. "I can understand your anger. You may not know this but Hinata is my younger cousin. My mom was her mom's older sister by 10 years. I'm apart of the main branch family."

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "Main branch family?"

"You are so cute when you make your confused expressions." Sasume noted before kissing Naruto on the cheek. Causing the blond to blush. "But yes the Hyūga clan is split into two separate families. The main house family and the branch house family. For generations the branch family have been branded with a seal that's called the cage bird seal. It protects the byakugan from falling into the enemies hands of a branch family member is captured. One when Hinata was 7 years old. A Kumo shinobi tried to kidnap her. Hiashi-sama her father was able to catch the kidnapper before he got far. Hiashi-sama killed the Kumo nin. However Kumo tried to use the death of their comrade as a sign of war. Unless we have them the body of Hiashi-sama. Hizashi-sama who was Hiashi-sama's twin brother and the head of the branch family. Volunteered to take Hiashi-sama's place. So Konoha gave Kumo his body instead. Neji resents the main house from taking his father away from him. I can't blame him for being upset but he's choosing to take it out on Hinata because it's likely none of that would've happened if Hinata was never kidnapped. So now Neji believes that fate controls everything." Sasume explained.

Naruto was quiet for a couple minutes. He was gathering his thoughts together. "Ok I get that he's upset but that doesn't give him the right to take it out on Hinata. If he's a genius like they say he is. Then he should be smart enough to know that Hinata had zero control over that situation. I'm sure it was my supposed fate to die in a village that hates me. But here I am still alive and kicking. He just needs to get his ass kicked so he can open his eyes. Another thing Sasume-chan, if the branch family has to be branded to protect the byakugan. Then what protects the main family from having their byakugan taken?"

"You have no idea how long I've wondered about that. It seems pretty stupid doesn't it? Making one half of our clan wear a seal that's supposed to protect our doujutsu. When the other half has absolute zero protection for their byakugan. It doesn't make any sense to do this. Unless the elders of the clan like being able to have control over the branch family. It's a theory I've suspected for years now. But If it is true than its is absolutely disgusting how they could willing enslave their own clan members for their benefits." Sasume sighed in disappointment.

"Sasume-chan, my mom is going to start teaching me fuinjutsu. I promise I'll find a way to remove that seal. It's a disgusting seal. I swear to you that I will help free the branch family." Naruto declared

Sasume was a bit shocked by his words. It made her happy that she met him. She leaned into him and gave him a deep kiss in which he returned.

When she pulled away, she said. "Then you should go see Hinata sometime soon. She also wishes to get rid of that seal. Maybe us three can work together you know?"

"Oh really? I'll go see if she's still in the hospital after training tomorrow then." Naruto figured.

"Good so I'm sure you are very sore Naruto-sama. How about you let me relieve some of that soreness you're feeling." Sasume told him in a seductive tone.

"How so?" Naruto was curious.

"Sit up on the edge of the water and I'll show you." She whispered.

Naruto instantly rose out of the water. He sat on the edge just like he was told to. The blond had a raging boner ever since he saw Sasume walk in. Plus he was kinda hoping she would want to do some things with him.

Sasume got in between his legs and leaned down to swallow Naruto's dick whole. Naruto groaned feeling her mouth take him in. Sasume brought her head back up slowly. Dragging her tongue along his shaft. When she reached his tip. Sasume used her tongue to swirl around it.

When she gave his clone a blowjob yesterday. She didn't expect to really enjoy doing it. Seeing how this was a perfect opportunity to please Naruto. Sasume figured she may as well do this before Kiroku has her way with him for the night.

Naruto groaned in pleasure. He remembers seeing the memories of his clones. Sasume sucked his clone off for hours. He hoped that he would get to experience that with her soon. Naruto put his hand on her head. Watching her go to work on him.

Sasume placed kisses all over his dick before jerking him off. "Do you want to cum for me Naruto-sama?" She asked in a sexy voice

"Ugh yes.." Naruto groaned.

The white haired woman became more rough while jacking him off. "Do you want to cum in my mouth or my pussy Naruto-sama?"

"B-both!" He moaned.

Sasume doved her head back down on his dick. Giving him a sloppy blowjob. She could feel his dick going deep down his throat. Luckily she didn't have a gag reflex anymore.

For 10 minutes she gave Naruto a sloppy blowjob. The blond felt his release coming. "S-Sasume-chan..!"

"Mmmm~." Sasume moaned feeling Naruto's hot cum shoot down her throat. She didn't pull away until he stopped cumming. When she did pull away. Sasume used her tongue to clean off his dick.

"Oh wow that was amazing." Naruto breathed out.

"I'm glad you thought so. You can ask me for a blowjob or sex any time you want." Sasume said with a smile.

"Then c-can you ride me?" Naruto shyly asked.

Sasume smirked before hopping on Naruto's lap. She easily slid herself down on his dick. She rode him like a race horse. Sasume had been hoping he would want to have sex with her.

Naruto was unprepared for her sudden movement. He quickly gripped her ass when Sasume started riding him so vigorously. That's when he remembered she told his clone that she liked rough sex the most. He did the only thing he could do. Naruto tried his best to meet her thrusts with his own.

For Sasume, she was in heaven right now. She's been craving to have sex with Naruto again ever since he left for his training earlier this morning. It was agreed by her, Kiroku, Ayane and Maki that he gave them the best sex they ever experienced. The would be fools to let him go. Plus he was really cute and nice to be around. So it was agreed that they made the right decision is letting him move in with them.

"You like bouncing on my dick Sasume-chan?" Naruto tried to dirty talk again.

"Yes! Give me more master!" She moaned.

The blond was doing his best to keep up with her. He was still new to sex so he still had some rough spots in his technique that needed to be fixed. He figured they would become fixed with the more experience he gathered from having sex. He really enjoyed feeling Sasume's wet pussy around his dick.

This sex sesssion continued on for 10 minutes. Sasume felt herself about to cum. She could feel Naruto's balls slap against her ass. "Cum inside of me master! Please give me your cum!" She moaned.

Naruto did as he was told. After several more strokes he finally released his seed inside of Sasume's wonderful pussy. "Fuck this will never get old." He groaned.

Sasume was happy to feel his warm cum back inside of her. She hoped off of him and clean his dick with her mouth again. Naruto was still very horny so doing that caused him to cum again. Sasume happily swallowed every single last drop.

The blond sank back into the water. He was slightly breathing heavy. "It's going to take time getting used to that." He commented.

"Having sex with beautiful women?" Sasume guesses as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I think what I'm doing is a dream come true to most men." Naruto said.

Sasume laughed. "You are right about that. You should get used to this Naruto-sama. I'm sure you are going to be having sex multiple times a day from now on."

"I have zero complaints about that." Naruto said.

Sasume kissed him on the lips. "Good now you should go see Kiroku. She missed you earlier just like the rest of us. Actually she may have taken your absence a little harder. You might want to plan on sleeping in her bed tonight."

Naruto blushed, he didn't think Kiroku would miss him that much. "Alright, you know I'll sleep in your bed with you tomorrow if you want me to Sasume-chan."

Sasume blushed lightly. "Hmm I wouldn't mind that. Just make sure you are ready to start your training tomorrow. I'm going to show you how to fight against the juken."

Naruto nodded before he got out of the water. He went to go dry himself off. When he was done, he thought about putting on some clothes. But something told him that would be pointless. So he elected to wear a bathrobe.

He left the onsen and headed straight for Kiroku's room. When he got in front of her door. Naruto knocked on it, waiting for a reply. He got his reply when Kiroku opened the door.

"Oh Naruto-sama what are you doing here?" Kiroku asked with a smile.

"I..I wanted to see if you wanted to...spend some time together." Naruto blushed once again.

Kiroku eyes widen slightly before she smiled again. "Come on in." She told him.

Naruto walked inside of her room. With Kiroku closing and locking her door once he was inside. Naruto noticed how Kiroku's room was bigger than his. So was her bed as she had a king sized mattress while his was a queen sized. Not that he really cared about it. He also noticed that she had a balcony and a bathroom in here.

"So Kiroku-hime what were you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I was actually about to watch a scary movie. It's a hobby of mine that I do. I like watching scary movies to scare myself for the hell of it." Kiroku said.

Naruto had seen his own share of scary movies. So he was interested. "Did you already have one picked out?" He asked.

"Yep I picked it out before I went to go get a bowl of popcorn." Kiroku pointed to the bowl that was on her nightstand.

"So wanna watch it together?" Naruto said.

"You did come to spend time with me right? Of course we are going to watch it together." Kiroku smiled as she cut off the lights in her room. Then she sat down on her bed. Naruto went to sit next to her.

Kiroku used her remote to start the movie. She scooted closer to Naruto before pulling the cover up to cover their legs. Kiroku was surprised when she felt Naruto wrap his arm around her. She leaned into his hold as the movie just started.

The movie was about a serial killer who goes from town to town on foot to kill innocent people. The killer was put up to it because if he didn't kill any of the innocent people. His wife and child would be killed by the man he owes 2 million ryo to. The man hated himself for having to take innocent lives. But he had vowed that he would do whatever it takes to save his family.

Little did that man know was that. His wive was raped multiple times. For a year he thought that his wive was alive waiting for him to pay off his debt so that they could continue on with their life. Unfortunately he found out that his wife was killed 6 months prior.

Then his daughter was sold off to a slave trader in a random country a month after his wife was killed. He had no way of knowing which country it was. Because of the pain and suffering of losing his family. The man begun to kill people to take his anger out. Surprisingly the authorities could never catch him. Even when he leaves a trail of blood. He still couldn't be caught.

Eventually he got revenge on the man who ruined his life. Yet even after attaining his vengeance. It still wasn't enough to get rid of his anger.

Naruto had to admit this was definitely a good movie. During the movie he would steal glances at Kiroku. Noticed that the night gown she was wearing was see-through. He could see her whole naked body. Naruto knew it was pointless trying to hide his boner. So he just kept watching the movie.

Kiroku also stole some glances at Naruto. She could tell his dick was hard. If she just slightly pushed away his robe. She would have a full view of his dick. Kiroku was happy that Naruto was only wearing a bathrobe. It meant that less clothes were in her way. Also it didn't help that she was getting wetter by the minute.

The movie ended with the man killing him self. He summarized that it would be nothing that could ever help him recover mentally. Even if he tried to get help. It was only a matter of time before he was captured by the authorities. It was more than a 50% chance that they were going to kill him. So he just did it himself to put him out of his own misery. He shot himself in the head with a gun.

Being so into the movie. Neither Naruto or Kiroku knew it was raining outside until they heard some thunder roar. The blond always liked when it thunderstorm. Naruto enjoy seeing the streaks of lightning from the sky. He didn't know why but the rain was always soothing to him. That's usually when he gets the best sleep.

"Do you like the rain Naruto-sama?" Kiroku asked.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful woman who was leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at her. "Yeah it's usually when I get the best sleep."

"Really you know what they say right? You get the best sleep in the rain. The best sex also happens in the rain. Would you like the test out that theory Na-ru-to-sa-ma?" Kiroku said in a sexy tone in his ear.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. Those words really just turned him on. He's been thinking about Kiroku all day. Probably because she literally changed his world last night. He felt kinda bad for thinking about Kiroku while he was having sex with Haruka earlier. Although when he was with Sasume. He was only thinking about her.

"Y-Yes I would." He stammered.

Kiroku smirked before ravaging his mouth with her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

Being kissed by Kiroku. Naruto eagerly return her kiss. Kiroku moaned into their kiss. Feeling Naruto trying to take over their kiss. She's noticed he's already soon a lot of improvement since yesterday. Unfortunately for Naruto, it wasn't enough to get Kiroku to give in. She easily turned the tables by dominating their kiss. Engulfing his tongue with her own.

Their kiss was so intense that saliva was leaking from the corner of their mouths. Kiroku reached down for the knot holding his robe together. She pulled it apart. When she did that, she lifted her arms in the air. Naruto just went with his instinct and pulled her gown off in one swift motion. They resumed their passionate kiss once it was on the floor. Kiroku gently pushed Naruto's robe off of his shoulders.

Now both of them were fully naked. It was completely dark in the room. But Kiroku and Naruto could see each other just fine. The black haired woman sat on top of Naruto's lap.

"We can do foreplay later, I need you inside of me _now._" Kiroku's voice was laced with lust.

She slid down on Naruto's dick in one go. Feeling his 10in dick stretch her out like before. Kiroku was happy when she felt herself have an orgasm. "You're the only man who can get me to cum by just inserting yourself inside of me you know." She said.

"Is it selfish of me for wanting to be the only male to have sex with you from now on?" Naruto asked.

Kiroku smiled at his question. "Yes, it definitely is considering that I won't be the only women you have sex with. But for you I think I can make that accommodation on one condition."

"What is it Kiroku-hime?" Naruto asked.

Kiroku beamed hearing her name come out of his mouth. "I want to be one of your top girls. No matter how many girls you add into your harem. I want to be the top one. If not at least second. I'll only accept Kushina-sama being ahead of me. And maybe Kura since she can pretty much erase my existence if she chooses to."

Naruto didn't know what was so important about being one of his top girls. But she did make a point somewhat. He knew he would hold his mother in much higher regards than any other woman. It went without saying in his mind.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way. If I had to think about it. You were already number 1 on the list if exclude my mother." Naruto answered honestly.

Kiroku blushed. She doesn't know why is she feeling this way about Naruto. But now wasn't the time to question it. "You my cute little fox has just earned yourself a little extra with your reward."

Before Naruto could ask what she was talking. Kiroku started rocking her hips slowly. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's lower back. While her arms were around his neck. She leaned in to captured his lips again. Naruto moves his hands to grip her ass. He was relishing in the kiss he was sharing with Kiroku.

Said woman felt amazing right now. The little rocking motion she was doing with her hips. It brought a different type of pleasure to her and Naruto. The blond was trying to keep up with Kiroku's tongue.

At the moment Naruto knew if it was a woman he would want to marry. It would definitely be Kiroku. He didn't care if he just met her yesterday. What she was doing to him now made him feel like he's known her for years. How could a woman make a man feel so amazing? He was getting his answer from Kiroku.

Kiroku continued her motions for awhile. She could feel her second orgasm building up. When she pulled back from the kiss. She stared into Naruto's eyes. And he stared right back into hers. Both of them were breathing slightly heavy.

"Cum with me Naruto-sama. I want us to cum together." Kiroku moaned.

She then grabbed both of his hands. Neither one of them breaking eye contact as Kiroku was still riding him. Kiroku wanted to do nothing more than to make Naruto feel good. After what she experienced last night. She wanted more of it. She needed more of it.

Naruto felt himself about to cum. "Kiroku-hime I'm about to.."

Both Naruto and Kiroku came together at the same time. This was the best orgasm Naruto has experienced so far. Granted all of his orgasms felt amazing. But so far this took the cake.

Kiroku smiled feeling Naruto's warm cum being shot inside of her again. "Your cum makes me feel so warm Naruto-sama."

"That's a good thing right?" He asked.

Kiroku nodded. "It's a very good thing. So good In fact that I can't get enough of it. None of us can. Oh did you have sex with any of the girls so far?

"Yeah Sasume and me did it in the onsen before I came here. I had already planned on coming to see you. But she sent me here right after we finished." Naruto answered.

"Hmm you should make clones for the rest of the girls in the morning. I'm sure those three will appreciate it." Kiroku said.

"Ok but I can't sleep with you tomorrow night. I kinda told Sasume that I would sleep with her." Naruto told Kiroku.

"Oh that fine, just give me a clone to cuddle with and I'll be fine." Kiroku replied as she got off of. Naruto's lap.

She laid down on her side. Naruto laid down besides her. Kiroku scooted back just enough to feel his dick on her ass. She slowly started to move her ass against Naruto's dick. Eventually it was smothered in between her ass cheeks. She didn't know why but it felt good doing this. Naruto also enjoyed the feeling of having his dick smothered by Kiroku's ass.

He slid his arms around her waist. Bringing her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder. Soon enough, his dick slipped inside of Kiroku's wet pussy. Kiroku moved bounced on him from this position. Causing skin clapping sounds to echo in the room.

Naruto was moaning loud enough in Kiroku's ear. Hearing his moan only made Kiroku move even faster. She wanted to make him cum for her again. The blond instinctively bit her neck. Forcing a loud moan from Kiroku. The former anbu member leaned her head back. Feeling a combination of slight pain with too much pleasure.

The blond could feel just how wet Kiroku really was. She was dripping down her legs which continued to drop onto his. And the sounds that were made each time Kiroku bounced on him was proof enough that she was very wet.

It didn't take long for Kiroku to cum hard on Naruto. But the blond didn't stop there. Naruto decided to try something. He lifted Kiroku's leg in the air before starting his own thrusts inside of the warm pussy he was in.

He was pleased to see Kiroku moaning her lungs out. For Kiroku, Naruto was pushing through her womb at this point. The blond kept fucking her at a fast pace.

"Fuck me! Fuck me Naruto-sama!" Kiroku moaned in ecstasy.

"You like when I fuck this pussy Kiroku-hime?" Naruto groaned.

"Of fuck yes!" She replied.

"You want me to make you cum don't you Kiroku-hime? You want to cum all over my big dick again huh?" The blond still wasn't too comfortable with dirty talking. But it was a working progress.

"Yes please do!" Kiroku said.

"As you wish Kiroku-hime." Naruto lifted her leg a little higher before slamming himself into Kiroku.

That last thrust did it for the both of them. Kiroku squirted all over Naruto while the blond release a massive load inside of Kiroku. So massive that some of it was leaking out of Kiroku's womanhood.

"Kami that felt so good." Kiroku sighed in delight.

"I completely agree." Naruto voiced.

Kiroku laid down on her back. Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He brought his body over hers. Slowly he inserted himself back inside Kiroku. Without even breaking their kiss.

When their kiss broke. Kiroku's looked down to watch Naruto thrust inside of her. Watching his dick go in and out of her turned Kiroku on even more. Which was something she didn't understand since she's never felt this way before whenever she saw a man do this to her.

Naruto gazed over Kiroku's whole body. He was happy. Happy to know that no other man will ever get to enjoy her body. Now that he thought about it. He sure as hell didn't want another man touching Sasume either. The same goes for Maki and Ayane. He wondered if they would agree to not having sex with another man besides him like Kiroku did.

The blond grabbed both of Kiroku's legs. He stretched them out slowly. That's when he felt himself go far deeper inside of Kiroku. The black haired woman felt a whole new level of pleasure once he did this. Naruto was reaching uncharted territory for Kiroku. He was hitting spots even she didn't know she had.

Kiroku watched Naruto bring her legs back together. She was mildly surprised when she saw him lick the soles of her feet. However as soon as she felt the blond started sucking on toes. She knew she was done for.

Another very loud moan escaped her throat. Kiroku couldn't believe what was happening. The former anbu was experiencing so much pleasure that her vision was going white. It took her about 2 minutes to come back to

The best orgasm of Kiroku's life soon happened once she did. Kiroku squirted so much that some of her cum actually sprayed onto Naruto's stomach. When the blond felt her clenched down on him so tightly. It forced him to cum as well.

Both of them didn't move from their positions. Well actually Naruto fell on top of Kiroku's chest. His dick slipped out of her when he fell. Kiroku only had enough energy to grab a handful of his hair.

"Oh..my." Kiroku breathed heavily.

"I..know..right?" Naruto responded breathing just as hard. Normally he had much more stamina than this. But the orgasm he just had took a lot out of him this time.

"How...are..you...so...good..at..this..?" Kiroku asked.

"I...don't..really...know..I..guess..I..have...a..talent..at this." He replied.

It took a couple more minutes until both of them were fine.

"You know if you made Haruka feel even half of what I just felt. I'm pretty sure you are going to have to use clones to have sex with the whole staff. There's no way she didn't brag about you to the girls by now. To be honest I'm surprised you are so accepting with having so much sex with sex workers. You even treat us as if we are respectable women." Kiroku said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "That's because you are respectable women. All sex workers are respectable. It's not a job for everybody. But the ones who do are really brave in my opinion. There's always a lot of risk being a sex worker. Especially when men are involved. For an example, a drunken man can easily feel like it's ok to take advantage of a female sex worker. Just because they might think very poorly of a woman who has to earn her money by having sex. I really hate men who think they can get away with raping or sexually harassing a woman."

He was soon kissed deeply by Kiroku. It only lasted for 20 seconds before she pulled back. "Yep you are definitely going to be a legend in brothels. Hell you'll be a legend with women period at the rate you're going. Come on we are far from finished." She said.

Naruto and Kiroku spent the rest of the night having steamy sex. Their last position ended up just how it did the night before. Kiroku was laying on her stomach while being fucked by Naruto. The blond was really into it during this round. He slammed hard against Kiroku's ass cheeks every time. Kiroku was gripping the sheets hard. Her toes were curled from the amount of pleasure she was in.

"Deep sex is soooo goood." Kiroku moaned.

The blond released his cum once again inside of Kiroku. He stayed in this position for awhile.

"Sleep like this with me again. I like having you inside of me like this." Kiroku said.

"Alright but did you cum?" Naruto asked.

"Mhm sure did." Kiroku closed her eyes.

When morning time came around. Naruto did what Kiroku suggested and sent 3 clones to go give the girls morning sex. He needed to hurry to go meet Jiriaya. So all him and Kiroku had time for was a quick round in the shower.

Once Naruto was done with his training with Jiriaya. He's going to come back to start his training with the girls.

**Meeting spot**

Naruto had just made it to the training grounds. He saw that Jiraiya was not here yet.

"Damn it hear I am rushing and he isn't even here yet." Naruto grumbled.

'You know you were late yourself yesterday morning right?' Kushina said from his mindscape.

'Hey mom! Yeah I'm not mad that he's late. I'm just mad that I was rushing for no reason.' The blond explained.

'Ohh I see, hey Naruto I want you to summon me. It's been awhile since I saw Jiraiya. It'll be nice to catch up with him.' Kushina said.

Somehow just somehow, Naruto knew his mother was going to be doing more than catching up. He never truly understood what a mother's wrath meant. Sure he's seen mother's be protective over their child. But he couldn't really understand the full extent of it. Now it was different since he actually had his mother in his life again. Naruto fully understood it now because he could feel anger raidiating from Kushina as soon as she mentioned Jiraiya's name.

Not wanting to disobey his angry mom. Naruto quickly summoned Kushina. The red head smiled being back in the real world. As of right now, Naruto felt sorry for his godfather. He could feel Jiraiya's chakra signature real close by to them. The blond figured it was best to stay in the background and let whatever happens happen.

Jiriaya had arrived at the meeting spot a minute later. He was greeted by an anger expression from the wife of his deceased student. "Kushina..." He muttered in a low tone.

Kushina said nothing, all she did was walk up to the toad sage. When she was close enough. Kushina channeled chakra into her hand. Then slapped Jiraiya so hard across the face. The sannin flew into a nearby tree.

Jiraiya groaned in pain before he slowly rose up to his feet. He looked at Kushina and flinched at her glare. Jiraiya was not a fool. The sannin knew he deserved whatever pain that was coming to him. He would accept full responsibility for his actions to make it up to Kushina.

"I'm mad at you Jiraiya. I'm really upset that the man who me and Minato picked to be our son's godfather. Could not protect him when he needed you. Yes I know you were under orders to not make any contact with Naruto until Hiruzen gave you the ok. But you could have still did something to support him from the shadows. I know you visited Konoha more than twice in the last 13 years. If you knew just how much Naruto had to go through all by himself. You would be asking me why am I not putting you into the ground right now. The reason I'm not beating you to near death is because Naruto decided to move on. So I'm going follow in his footsteps and move on. I understand the circumstances behind everything. So I can't fault you 100% of the blame. But you no longer have any more excuses now. I swear that you better stay in Naruto's life permanently from now on. Because if you don't, then I'm going to make sure you regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Kushina spoke with a cold tone.

"Crystal." Jiriaya answered with fear in his voice.

Kushina smiled. "Good sorry but I had to set that straight. It's good to see you again Jiraiya."

The toad sage sighed before a smile formed on his face. "It's good to see you too. I can't believe you were alive this whole time. To think you actually are a youkai now."

"Yeah it's strange how life works out. But hey being a youkai has a lot of perks. I'm way stronger than I was as a regular human. Alright wait I shouldn't say regular because shinobi aren't regular. Oh well you get the gist of it." The read head replied.

"I see, I take it you already know about the women Naruto is currently involved with?" Jiraiya asked.

Kushina nodded. "They are nice girls as far as I can tell. All they want to do is make my son happy. I have no issues with that since he deserves it after the bullshit the villagers put him through. Plus Naruto has been taking care of himself for a long time now. He doesn't need my approval to make a decision for himself. He became an adult once he earned his headband."

"Can't argue with there. I'm still shocked that he was able to pull off such a legendary act. Even I can't do what he did. But I'm proud of him." Jiraiya admitted.

"As much as I like hearing that ero-sennin. Can you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not right here?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed.

"Oops sorry about that gaki." Jiraiya turned his attention to his student.

Uh huh but look I completed the first step!" Naruto took out a water balloon that he brought with him. He made the ballon pop in 2 seconds.

Jiraiya gave him a look of approval. "Good job kid, you got it down in only a day. The second step will be harder though." The sannin gave Naruto a rubber ball. "The second step is where power comes into play. You must increase the volume and density of your chakra. So much to the point where the ball explodes from the power you built up. Got it?"

Naruto nodded before taking the ball. He had both of his hands on the ball. The blond closed his eyes to concentrate. He focused on doing exactly what Jiraiya said to do with his chakra. Unfortunately or fortunately for Naruto. The ball exploded, sending him away because of the power that was released. He was skidding across the ground until he came into contact with a tree.

Jiraiya looked at Kushina. The red head had a sheepish expression. "So I may have forgotten to explain what Naruto went through after you two separated."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya wondered.

Kushina explained about Naruto's hidden body traits to Jiraiya. It was also explained that since Naruto already was very dense chakra before. His chakra had became even more dense during the process. Dense enough for him to be able form adamantine chains. So that probably why he completed the second step so easily.

Jiraiya sighed then turnt his attention back to his god son. Who had just stood back up. "Kid are you sure you aren't a prodigy? Mastering the two first steps to a jutsu of this magnitude in a literal day is highly unheard of. It took your father three years to master the rasengan. It took me several months. Even Kakashi took awhile to learn this."

"Oh yeah I'm a prodigy alright. A prodigy of hard work if that counts for something." Naruto replied as he walked back up to his mother and godfather.

Kushina beamed at Naruto before ruffling his hair affectionately. "My son is such a badass! Isn't he Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I can't disagree with you on that. At this rate, he'll surpass his father a lot sooner than I thought."

Naruto blushed at the praise he was receiving. For an orphan like him, he never got to truly experience what it was like to be praised by family. Mostly all he got was just pure hatred thrown his way. The blond hoped that he would keep receiving praise like this from now on. It made him want to train harder.

"Alright ero-sennin, what's the next step?" Naruto asked.

"The next step is the containment. You have to combine what you learned from the first two steps. This is the hardest part since it takes the most concentration to hold the chakra together. Let me demonstrate what you are aiming for." Jiraiya held out his left hand. A second later, a blue sphere made out of chakra formed in his hand.

Naruto was amazed at what he was witnessing. He didn't know you could do this with chakra. The swirling sound that was being made from the rasengan really drew Naruto in. Jiraiya smirked at Naruto's reaction.

"This is the highest form of shape manipulation. You don't need to add extra chakra to sustain the rasengan. However you can add chakra to make a stronger rasengan. This jutsu is pretty convenient in battle since it doesn't require any hand seals. If you do collide the rasengan with something. It will burst destroying or grinding whatever is in its path." Jiriaya demonstrates this by using the rasengan against a tree. The results were the sphere grinding through the tree while still maintaining it form afterwards.

The blond was very happy that he was on his way to mastering such a powerful jutsu. Now he knew Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said this is an A-rank jutsu.

"Naruto this jutsu along with the flying thunder god is all that you father used to take out over half of Iwa's forces in the third great shinobi war. That's when he earned his moniker as _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. _Trust me when I say it gets the job done. Even I had him teach me the rasengan." Kushina voiced.

"So it's only 3 people who can do this jutsu?" Naruto wondered.

"You got it kid. Now I would let you use a clone to help you out. But I think you should learn the jutsu yourself first. Then use your clones to get you more experience with it once you master it." Jiraiya advised.

"Alright ero-sennin, you can bet I'll master this in a week!" Naruto said confidently.

Jiraiya and Kushina looked surprised by his statement. That certainly was not what they were expecting to hear. They would've assumed that it was going to take him at least the month get it down if he had enough luck on his side. But a week? That's just almost impossible. However the look of pure confidence Naruto was showing. Made them think it might actually be possible for him to do it.

"Sure kid, ill believe it when I see it." Jiraiya teased Naruto.

Naruto got to work on trying to combine the first two steps. He quickly learned that it was a lot more difficult than he thought. The amount of concentration require to even attempt to form a sphere was ridiculous. Naruto spent two hours trying to get some progress down. Unfortunately he didn't get anywhere.

He knew he couldn't spend all day just working on this. Naruto had other training he needs to take care of. So he sparred for an hour with Kushina and Jiraiya.

The toad sage was shocked beyond belief once he saw Naruto's physical strength unleashed. He only wished that he didn't have to be on the receiving end of his punch to see its power. Jiriaya was sent straight threw a tree. He groaned in pain but easily got back on his feet.

"What are you a Tsunade junior? Kami that shit hurt. I can't imagine how destructive your strength is once you learn how to add chakra to enhance it." Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto grinned at his godfather. Unfortunately he didn't get too long to relax because Kushina was on him.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Kushina yelled as she kicked him dead in his stomach. Sending the blond crashing.

**'****You know Naruto-kun, she has a point. You can't relax on a battlefield liken that unless you want to get killed. Always pay attention to your surroundings. I know you know this already but it's just a reminder.'** Kura said to him from his mindscape.

'Hai Kura-chan.' Naruto responded.

From then on Naruto proceeded to get his ass kicked all over the place by the two S-class shinobi. He was really grateful that he had advanced healing thanks to Kura.

Once his training was over, Naruto went back home. His training for the day was far from over.

**Back at the house**

The blond just made it back home. He was greeted with a intimidating yet sexy sight.

Ayane, Maki, Sasume and Kiroku were all dressed in their shinobi attire. All of them wearing black anbu pants with a tight black shirt. Wearing a standard jounin vest. Although Ayane's and Maki's were had shorter vest than Kiroku and Sasume.

Naruto was intimidated because each of the girls gave off an a strong aura that screamed strength. But he was turned on by how attractive they still looked in regular shinobi attire.

The girls saw Naruto's expression and smirked. This was the reaction they were hoping to get out of him. "Well aren't you speechless huh Naruto-sama?" Ayane teased.

"U-U-Uh.." was the sound that came out of Naruto.

Maki giggled. "Come on Naruto-sama, you didn't forget we were former anbu operatives right?"

"N-No! I didn't I'm just shocked by how amazing you all look! Plus you all look so strong!" Naruto voiced loudly.

"We are glad you think so my cute little blond fox. Now come on I know you probably are a bit tired. But we need to start your training with us asap. It's much we need to teach you." Kiroku told him in a soft tone.

All five of them made their way to the backyard. Naruto wondered just what was he going to learn. He knew somewhat of what Sasume was going to teach him. But he was clueless as to what Kiroku, Maki and Ayane had planned. Seriously he needed to thank Kakashi the next time he saw him.

"Alright Naruto-sama, I think it's best if we tell you some more about ourselves. I'll go first, I'm the best user of ration techniques in the village. Most would assume it's Kakashi because of his chidori. But actually it's me. Even Kakashi admitted that I was better than him with lightning. I'm obviously an A-ranked kunoichi. Mostly everybody in my clan strictly relies on just our clan techniques. But I always thought of that as a major flaw. Shinobi need to have versatile skill set. For an example, against long range opponents. Hyūga's are basically at a huge disadvantage. Even if we can see the attack coming. It won't matter if we can't get close enough to the enemy to attack. So I'm going to teach you lightning style jutsu's while also teaching you how to fight against the gentle fist style." Sasume explained.

Ayane went next. "I'm not the best user of fire. But I am one of the top 3 elite fire users. I'm also an A-ranked kunoichi just like Sasume. The only fire users better than me are the Sandaime and Jiraiya-sama. Itachi Uchiha also was better than me before he betrayed Konoha. I'm pretty well rounded in all of the shinobi arts except fuinjutsu. That's my weakest subject. I also have a habit of going wild when I'm in battle. I'm going to teach you one of my original jutsu's. It's called fire fist."

Maki continued on. "I'm a weapons and earth specialist. Earth is the second most common affinity in Konoha. Fire is the most common. I'm going to teach you some earth jutsu's. Along with one of my original techniques as well. We are going to pick out a weapon for you when we go shopping today. I'm also going to have you practicing your accuracy until I think it's at an acceptable level. Don't think I'm saying that it's not good enough right now. I'm just telling you that it can always be better. Oh yeah I'm an A-ranked kunoichi just like Ayane and Sasume."

"Lastly there's me, I am the best user of suiton in Konoha. I'm a medical mom as well. I used to work at the hospital as part time while I was in anbu. I got really good at it over the years. I'm nowhere near Tsunade-sama's level. And her apprentice Shizune is sure to be better than me by now. However I'm definitely one one top 3 medical ninja's in Konoha as of right now. If Tsunade-sama or Shizune were here. I would be be in the top 5 then. I'm also a very good tactician. Not on the level of Shikaku Nara. But I'm good in my own right. Also my speed is pretty high up there as well. I'm sure you know who Maito Gai is. Well I'm second to him in speed. I'm an S-class kunoichi. So I'm going to be teaching you both suiton and medical ninjutsu. You already told me about your chakra weights. And how Kushina-sama is helping you with your speed. So I'll leave that to her." Kiroku finished with a smile.

Naruto had absolutely no idea how was he supposed to learn all of this in a little over a month. But damn it he was determined to do so. This is going to be the ultimate test to his kage bunshin training regiment.

"Ok I'm ready to start!" Naruto declared full of determination.

"Ok well do you know what your affinity is?" Ayane asked him.

Naruto shook his head. "No actually can you explain to me what an affinity is? I remember hearing about it in the academy once. But I didn't pay too much attention." He admitted in a sheepish manner.

"Sure as you probably figured out by now. There are 5 basic chakra elements. Earth, water, fire, lightning and wind. They are foundation for all elemental ninjutsu's. Each of the five great nations are named after one of the elements. And each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another. For an example, fire is weak against water but strong against wind. Earth is strong against water but weaker against lightning. Now for an affinity, each person has an affinity towards one of the elements. It can be genetic. Like how most Uchiha clan members have an affinity towards fire. Shinobi generally have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity. You can learn more than one affinity. It's required for a jounin to have mastered at least 2 elements before they can be promoted to jounin. You can also combine affinities to create a sub-element. That's only if you have enough mastery over the two elements you want to combine. It's not an easy feat." Ayane explained in great detail.

Naruto soaked in all of the information. "How do you figure out what's your affinity?"

Maki handed him a piece of paper. "This is chakra paper, you channel your chakra through it to find out your affinity. If it's fire, then it will burn to ash. Water and it will become damp. Earth it will turn into dirt and crumble. Lightning and it will crinkle the paper. For wind it will cut the paper in half." She said.

Naruto looked at the paper before channeling his chakra through it. A second later, the paper split into two separate pieces.

This was very intriguing to all of the girls. "Hmm wind nature huh? That's the rarest element in Konoha. The only one I know with that element is Asuma Sarutobi. Looks like we can't help you with that one Naruto-sama." Maki noted.

**'****Naruto your father and I also have the wind element. It was my secondary affinity while it was your father's primary. Don't worry I'll help with your affinity if you want me to**.' Kushina told him.

Naruto smiled. "It's fine Maki-chan, my mom just told me that she and my dad have the same element as me. So she's going to help me with that."

"Alright well make about 15 clones. Me, Maki and Ayane will take 5 each to get started on your element training. You will stay here with Sasume to get used to fighting against the byakugan and the gentle fist style." Kiroku instructed.

The blond did just that. He made 15 clones and sent them with Maki, Kiroku and Ayane. When they all went to a separate space in the yard. Naruto turnt his attention to Sasume. Who had her byakugan activated.

"Uhh Sasume-chan?" He asked fearfully.

"Prepare yourself Naruto-sama. I'll hold back to start off but you better be ready once I get serious." Sasume gave him a sweet smile. Before she disappeared before Naruto's eyes.

Unfortunately Naruto was hit with a direct palm strike to his chest. Sasume used a shunshin to catch him off guard. The blond sat up to see Sasume looking at him with an intimidating aura around her.

'What did I get myself into?' Naruto thought before Sasume charged at him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost a week has passed since Naruto has lost his virginity. It's been the best week of his life. He's being trained by multiple strong shinobi along with the strongest tailed beast. Not to mention he gets to have sex with most of them. So far everyday he's had to sleep with each of the girls at night at least once. It worked out since he just used clones to fill in for whoever he couldn't sleep with.

The girls took him shopping after their first day of training. Each of them picked out clothes that they thought would look good on Naruto. The blond picked out clothes for himself as well. Maki suggested that he got all knew ninja equipment. She also helped him pick out a weapon for him to use. Maki was ecstatic when Naruto actually picked out two different weapons. Trench knives that can be worn like brass knuckles. And a black bow and arrow. The bow and arrows were made with materials that allowed you to channel chakra through them. The same for the trench knives. Maki noted how Naruto's trench knives were very similar to Asuma's own knives.

Ayane suggested Naruto wear shirts that are tight around his body. She told him that even though he was young. He had an nice upper body. It wouldn't do him any good if he wore his heavy jacket to cover them up. Ayane explained how women liked seeing muscles on a man. Naruto already had the looks. If he showed his body more. Ayane told him that he would have women watching him like a hawk. Naruto didn't know how to feel about that. However since Maki, Kuroki, Sasume, Kushina and Kura all agreed with Ayane. He didn't really have a choice but to also agree with Ayane.

Kushina told him to get as much blank sealing paper and scrolls that he could. Along with some ink too. She started teaching Naruto about fuinjutsu on the next day. The blond also had clones read the two books he got from Hiruzen. The one about the history of his clans and a fuinjutsu book that started from the beginning all the way to master level. The fuinjutsu book had 120 chapters to it. So far he was only on chapter 20.

Naruto also bought another headband. This one was black. He wore that over his forehead while wearing the one Iruka gave him on his right arm. On all of his tight shirts. He had the Uzumaki clan symbol sewed on the back of them. The blond also still kept the color orange mixed in. Most of his new black and blue shinobi pants had a strip of orange on them. Most of shirts were either black, blue or dark orange.

During his training so far. He's learned a few ninjutsu. Ayane taught him two basic katon ninjutsu. Ryūka no jutsu and Gōkakyū no jutsu. She told him that she wouldn't teach him any other jutsu until he could do those two with a single hand seal.

Maki had a lot of fun teaching Naruto. She discovered he actually had a talent for both of his weapons. It was very odd to her since normally a person would only have a talent for one weapon. But it was clear to everybody by now that Naruto wasn't normal. At least by shinobi standards of normality. Maki had fun alternating between teaching him about his weapons and earth ninjutsu. So far the only two earth ninjutsu she showed him was the headhunter and hidden mole justu. He was still getting used to the hidden mole technique. Naruto learned just how dangerous a weapons master can be if you aren't careful. Because Maki was absolutely deadly with any weapon she used. Also as versatile as they come.

Sasume didn't pull any punches with Naruto. Every time they sparred. Naruto felt that any hit he received from her was a critical hit. He fully understood why the Hyūga clan were so formidable with and proud of their taijutsu. They could kill their opponent with such precise blows. Luckily for Naruto, Sasume informed him that she was much more capable than Neji in the gentle fist style. Meaning by the end of the month. He should be able to handle anything Neji can throw at him. But that didn't mean he liked getting his tenketsu closed up all the time. But he had to admit he was learning how to deal with battling a member of the Hyūga. Sasume also showed him how to channel lightning onto his hands. She told Naruto that before she taught him any raiton jutsus. Sasume wanted him to get used to channeling lightning through his hands. This was still a working progress for Naruto even with using his clones. According to Sasume, once he learned how to do it and maintain it. Naruto could utilize the lightning in a variety of ways. Like transferring it to a different body part or throughout his whole body. Sasume demonstrated how she incorporates lightning into her taijutsu. Making a much more dangerous version of the gentle fist style. Being able to do something like that really got Naruto's interest.

Kura made Naruto fight against her while using her chakra. She told him that if he knew how to utilize her power instead of just winging it in mid battle. He could deliver more powerful attacks. For right now, Kura wanted him to just start off with the initial form. The blond definitely felt the same power boost he felt in the forest of death. Now that he could actually draw upon Kura's chakra willingly. Naruto felt amazing whenever he used it. It was real handful since if his chakra points were blocked off. All he needed was to have Kura unblock them as if nothing happened. This theory was tested when Sasume performed the eight trigrams 64 and 128 palms technique. Although Kura suggested to try to avoid those techniques. Especially the 128 palms version. Kura informed Naruto that she wanted him to be able to go up to two tails before the month ended. She was also going to teach him how to roar chakra from his mouth like he did against Haku.

Besides fuinjutsu, Kushina wanted to instill as much information about their clan to Naruto as possible. Technically he is a clan heir, so he needs to know certain things. Naruto learned a lot so far about his grandparents. He felt bad that he would never get to meet them. The same could be said for any of his other relatives. But he was satisfied that he had his mother with him. Kushina also was helping Naruto train with his chakra chains. He was getting slightly better with them with each passing day. She also taught Naruto a different variation of the kage bunshin. Naruto learned how to make exploding shadow clones. Something that he knew would be very useful. Kushina worked with Naruto on controlling his strength too. Next week she was going to show him how to use chakra to enhance his strength.

Jiraiya taught Naruto how dangerous the shinobi world can truly be. He shared some of his stories about his travels during the last 20 years. Naruto was stunned when Jiraiya told him about some of his battles in the second great ninja war. He even went into detail about just how outclassed him and his former teammates were against Hanzo the salamander. Jiraiya had Naruto spar against him. Since it was no need for Jiraiya to teach him any elemental jutsu or fuinjutsu. He figured he could just spar with Naruto. He could see that his god son was vastly improving. The sannin also watched over Naruto's attempts to master the rasengan. Jiraiya could see that Naruto was very close.

Kiroku explained to Naruto what it meant to be a medical ninja. She knew Naruto wasn't going to become one. But it was good for him to know what it took. The blond never knew just how difficult it was being a medic. Kiroku explained some of the difficult surgeries she's had to help perform. Naruto couldn't imagine what it was like to actually feel a person's heart in his hands. Kiroku made him use his clones to study about different medicines, poisons, herbs and human anatomy. Naruto was forever grateful that he had Kura to help sort through the information he constantly receives from his clones. Sometimes he can get some information mixed up. Kiroku said she wouldn't start teaching Naruto how to use medical chakra until the second week of the month. She wanted to test his knowledge to see if he understood how everything works. For water jutsus, Kiroku taught Naruto Mizurappa and water bullet. In her opinion, those two jutsus were easier to learn. She also planned on teaching him one of her original water jutsus. Naruto learned that Kiroku wasn't kidding when she said she was the best user of suiton. The things he saw her do with it was astonishing. She was similar to Sasume with mixing the element with her taijutsu style. Kiroku liked creating a whip of water out of mid-air to attack her opponents.

At the rate everything was going. Naruto was confident that he could possibly win the whole tournament. It made him train even harder than he already does. He was pretty positive that if he didn't have his monstrous stamina. It's a good chance he would've dropped dead by now from pure exhaustion. Today was a free day for him. Both Kushina and Kiroku said that he needed to let his body rest for a day. So as of right now, he was getting ready to go visit Hinata. Ever since Sasume told him that Hinata wanted to get rid of the cage bird seal. He couldn't help but think of how wrong it is to enslave your own family.

Sasume so happened to walk inside of his room while he was getting ready. "Going somewhere Naruto-sama?" She asked.

"Yeah I meant to visit Hinata earlier this week. But it slipped my mind because of how busy I've been. Since I can't train today. I'm going to go visit her." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-sama do you know that Hinata has a crush on you?" Sasume randomly asked.

Naruto's neck whipped so fast in her direction. Sasume would've sworn he got whiplash from it. "What?! You mean she actually likes me?!" He voiced in shock.

Sasume smiled at his reaction. "Yes she does, this could be a first step into getting involved with the girls of your age group. After all, we are also training you how to be a womanizer. So think of this as training. You need all the experience with women you can get. I know you don't like Hinata in that way. But it is possible to see if she would like to be friends with benefits with you. I'm not saying she will. But it's a start."

Naruto didn't even know how to bring up Sasume's suggestion to Hinata. But he knew she was right. He needs the experience.

"Alright Sasume-chan I'll see if I can convince her. Don't be surprised if I come back with a bounty on my head from Hiashi himself." Naruto joked.

Sasume laughed. "If he does that, then I'll go talk to him for you."

Naruto soon left the house via shunshin to go to the hospital. A trick he learned from Kushina.

**Hospital**

Hinata Hyūga was bored out of her mind. She's been in the hospital for a week now. The doctor said she was ok to be released in 2 days. It would've been sooner if Neji had not been so ruthless against her. She didn't blame him for it.

Hinata just wished that her cousin could go over his anger. All it was going to do is make his life that much more unbearable. Her mind often drifted to her crush Naruto. She remembered him cheering her on. Hinata knew if it wasn't for Naruto's encouragement. The brunette would have given up earlier in her fight.

Her father and sister came to visit her. Hanabi more so than her father. For the life of her, Hinata could not figure out if her father was disappointed in her fight or not. All he said was that he didn't expect her to go against Neji. It was obvious he wasn't surprised that she lost to Neji. Understand her father could be such a pain at times.

Hinata was glad that she felt herself gain some confidence. She hated how shy she was. No matter how hard she tried to be confident. Hinata always ends up faltering. So she just hoped the small confidence she was feeling now would be here to stay.

The last thing Hinata was expecting though was to see Naruto show up to visit her. Naruto has just arrived here. He stopped by a flower shop to get Hinata some flowers.

"Hey Hinata! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her. He gave her the flowers he bought. Hinata took them in her shaking hands. She couldn't believe Naruto came to visit her.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun, I'm d-doing better." Hinata blushed.

Now Naruto could see what Sasume was saying was the truth. He never really noticed how Hinata acted around him until now. "That's good to know, that guy Neji went too far with what he did to you."

"P-please don't blame Neji-niisan for what he did. I-It's a reason why h-he's like this." Hinata tried to defend her cousin.

"I know his reasons. He blames you for what happened to his father." Naruto said.

Hinata's eyes widen. "H-How do you know that?"

"Well I actually met your cousin earlier this week. Sasume Hyūga is her name. I met her and some of her friends and long story short I live with them now." Naruto answered.

This was shocking news for Hinata to hear. "You know Sasume-oneesama?" She was surprised.

"Yeah she's helping me prepare against Neji for the finals. If you are wondering why I live with her. Let's just say I was offered a better living situation." Naruto did not know how to explain that he was sexually involved with Sasume to Hinata.

That surprised Hinata even more. She knew her cousin wasn't the type to offer help to somebody to defeat a member in their clan. Even if it was against Neji. Hinata wanted to know how did Naruto even meet Sasume since she knew Sasume worked in a brothel.

Then that's when it all clicked inside of her head. "Y-you went to the brothel she works at?" Hinata asked while blushing.

Naruto didn't expect her to pick that up so quickly. "Uhh yeah I did." He admitted.

A brighter blush appeared on Hinata's face. She couldn't help but wonder if Naruto and Sasume actually had sex.

"D-Did you two..?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes we had sex that day. It's kinda how I ended up living with her now. Umm I guess you can say I'm so good at sex that they wanted to have better access to me?" The blond really was hoping he was explaining this right.

Hinata felt heartbroken. She knew the possibility of taking Naruto's virginity was low. But she still hoped that she would be the one to do so. Looks like he cousin beat her to it. 'There goes my chance of being with Naruto-kun.' She thought to herself.

"You know Sasume told me how you want to get rid of the cage bird seal. I'm working on a way to do that. I'm learning fuinjutsu from a teacher of mine. I'm hoping to have it done by the finals." Naruto said.

Hinata was once again shocked by what he just told her. "W-Why would you go out of your way to do that?"

"Because Hinata you're my friend and I want to help you out. And I mean help you out in any way that I can. Plus it doesn't sit right with me that your clan enslaves it own members. What kind of people do that to their family? It doesn't even make sense to have a seal to protect the byakugan if only half of your clan has the seal placed on them anyways." Naruto answered.

Hinata was touched by his response. The blush on her face wouldn't go away. She never liked the fact that the branch members are forced to be enslaved by the main house. Because of the seal, Neji is the way he is now. In Hinata's opinion, the Hyuga clan should not be separated. It should all be one big family. She was determined to make that happened once she became the clan head. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her his signature grin that made her heart skip a beat. "Don't worry about it, but there is something I want to talk to you about." The blond took a pause before he asked her. "Hinata how long have you had a crush on me?"

The Hyūga heiress was not prepared to answer his question so suddenly. Her main question was how did he even find out? Naruto never made any indication before that he knew of her feelings. She knew it was pointless trying to deny it. So she came clean.

"I can't even remember how long it's been. I remember when we were kids. It was winter time and I was being picked on because of my eyes. You came and helped me by getting rid of the bullies who were messing with me. From that point on I was always wondering about you. I..was so shy that I couldn't approach you properly. So I resorted to watching you from a distance. Overtime I grew to admire you because of your determination and will to never give up. I wanted to be just like you. But I could never gain the confidence I needed. Plus I'm not too fond of fighting. So I was regarded as a failure because I didn't want to go all out against my sister. But I kept watching you. Before I knew it, I had a crush on you." Hinata admitted while blushing profusely.

Naruto wondered how different things would have been if he realized Hinata's feelings for him earlier. While it didn't seem like it would be bad. He was quite happy it didn't turn out that way. Otherwise he might've never met Kiroku, Ayane, Maki, Sasume or any of the girls in the brothel. Meaning he also wouldn't be receiving the training he was getting now.

"I see, well I'm sorry to say this Hinata. But I don't feel the same way you do about me." Naruto said.

Hinata was crushed but was happy that she finally admitted her feelings for Naruto. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Sasume.

"But I think I can help you out still." Naruto added.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Like I said earlier, I'm sexually involved with Sasume-chan. But she isn't the only one I'm involved with. Overall there are about 6 girls in total who I'm involved with. Not to mention, the girls who still want a piece of me at the brothel I met Sasume-chan and the others at. I'm being trained to basically be a womanizer to women everywhere. As well as being trained in shinobi arts. I'm not in a relationship with any of them..yet. I'm not really sure if I will but I do feel a strong affection towards them right now. To be honest, I'm not really looking for a relationship until I feel that I'm strong enough. Although I say this, it feels like I'm in a relationship with each of the girls already. It's really complicated to explain. But here's how I can help you. You can become friends with benefits with me. I may not feel the same way about you as you do for me. But anything can happen in the future. Also I heard sex is a good exercise to help gain confidence. So I was wondering if this would be something you might be interested in." Naruto explained.

"YES!" Hinata agreed too quickly. She covered her mouth with her hand. Feeling embarrassed by her outburst.

"Umm...ok then?" Naruto said, not really expecting a loud outburst from her.

"Sorry about that, it's just that...I'm a huge pervert." Hinata looked away while blushing again.

"You are?" Naruto was surprised.

Hinata nodded. "I've always been..curious. So one day I was able to get a Icha Icha Paradise book. Let's just say I enjoyed it a lot more than I should've. That led to me getting all of the volumes that were out. It's a lot of ideas that I got from the books that I want to try. I..was hoping to try them with you in the future. With you given me this opportunity. I can not only try them out with you a lot earlier. But I can also have some sort of connection to you. It may not be a connection in a romantic sense. But it's better than nothing. I don't really mind you being a womanizer either. It's actually a huge turn on for me since I'm very perverted."

'Who would've thought Hinata was like this? She sure doesn't give off the impression that she would even pick up a book written by ero-sennin. If I remember what Ayane-chan told me. Quiet girls can be the most kinkiest in bed.' Naruto thought.

"Wow never pegged you to be the perverted type Hinata-chan." Naruto teased.

Hinata turned beet red. She never thought she would admit that to anybody. But Naruto somehow got her to admit it.

"I think this will be great for the both of us. You know you should come over to our place after you get released from here. That way we can get started on building your confidence." Naruto said.

"O-Ok I'll come to you as soon as I get released." Hinata said.

"Great! Well I should get going. I'll come visit you tomorrow if I don't get too caught up in my training." The blond told her.

"Alright thank you for doing this for me Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly.

Naruto had an idea. He figured this was a way to get started on building Hinata's confidence. The blond leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hinata nearly passed out from his actions.

Naruto smirked. "That's the first step into having you embrace your inner pervert. See you Hinata-chan!" He left the room.

Hinata just sat still for a few moments. The blunette needed to process everything that just happened. Once she fully realized that she was going to have sex with Naruto in less than two days. She passed out from thought of it. Her nose also started bleeding.

The blond was walking in the hospital. He was having a conversation with his mother and Kura inside of his mind.

'I can't believe how easy that went.' He said.

**'****To think that Hitoshi-chan's daughter is a closet pervert. It's always the quiet o**nes.' Kushina voiced.

'Hitoshi-chan?' Naruto repeated.

'**That's Hinata's mother, she was one of my closets friends**.' Kushina explained.

'Ohh I see, damn I wonder if it's going to be that easy for any other girl I encounter.' Naruto wondered.

'**Probably so, you've always had this charm about you Naruto-kun. Now that you aren't as clueless anymore. You can actually utilize that charm of yours properly. I wholeheartedly believe by the end of the month. You'll have a good majority of the female population in Konoha wanting to have your babies**.' Kura said.

'**Your father had fan girls who were ask him to have his kids. It was so funny seeing Minato's reaction the first time it happened.'** Kushina laughed remembering that time.

'How am I supposed to deal with that much attention. I hardly got any attention the last 13 years!' Naruto whined.

'**Just gotta embrace it Naruto. This is a path that you agreed to take. So you have to man up and see it through. Don't worry you'll do fine. You already are doing a great job.**' Kushina told him.

**'****Yeah you know this could be a huge help into making you the hokage. If you have the support of the female population. I'm sure it'll cause some benefits for you.'** Kura voiced.

Naruto would've responded if he didn't see Sakura outside of the hospital. It's been a little over a week since he's last seen her. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted her.

Sakura looked up to see her blond teammate was here. A smile formed on her face. "Naruto hows it going?" She asked.

"How about I explain it over lunch my treat." Naruto offered.

'Well this is new. Naruto is actually offering to p-wait he's not wearing his jumpsuit anymore. Why does he look so attractive all of a sudden?' Sakura asked herself mentally before responding. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"How does barbecue sound?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect since I've been craving some for the last couple days." Sakura agreed with his choice.

They made their way to a barbecue restaurant.

**Akimichi BBQ Restaurant**

Sakura now fully agreed with her sensei on one thing. Naruto was truly the most unpredictable ninja ever. She listened to Naruto explain everything that's happened to him lately. The pinkette knew he was not lying because Naruto rarely if ever lies about anything.

Sakura had to give Naruto props. He actually went inside a brothel as young as he in and succeeded in having sex with not just one but four sex workers. He even did it with another one the next day. Sakura didn't know how to feel about him moving in with them so soon though. Considering that he just met them a week ago, she couldn't help but be worried about her teammate's safety. But Sakura knew it was not her place to judge Naruto for that. She knew he could protect himself pretty well.

What also really surprised Sakura is what Naruto told her what happened with Hinata. She always had a feeling Hinata had a crush on Naruto. Then there's the deal about Naruto's mom. Sakura was happy the blond had his mother back in his life. Was also pretty shocked to know he has Kura also sealed inside of him. Of course she didn't hate Naruto for being a jinchuuriki. The pinkette even said that the villagers are complete idiots for how they reacted.

Overall Sakura deducted that Naruto's life took a big turn this past week. It was one thing that was bugging her throughout the whole conversation. For the life of her, she could not stop noticing how attractive Naruto really was. In the past, Sakura did find Naruto annoying but she never thought he was unattractive. Just not on Sasuke's level of attractiveness. However, with the way Naruto looked now. Even she had to admit he could give Sasuke a real good run for his money.

Lately the pinkette has been thinking about her crush. A part of her still didn't know how to feel after watching him be so cruel in the forest of death. Sakura knew it was because of the curse mark. But that didn't mean it still wasn't scary seeing Sasuke like that. She wanted to be there for him and love him. Unfortunately Sasuke was not making that possible for her. He barely gave her the time of day unless he was forced to interact with her. Sakura was starting to see she was fighting a losing battle.

That's when she began to think how things could have been if she liked Naruto instead. She could picture Naruto being the perfect boyfriend to her. He wouldn't make her feel bad about herself. Although she knew that Naruto couldn't be her boyfriend now. He already had multiple women who was involved with.

'Wait maybe I could have something with him too? Something similar to what he's going to be doing with Hinata. At least I know Naruto will try his best in making sure I'm alright. It's useless trying to keep chasing after Sasuke. Since he's made it clear he's not interested at all.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if I become one of your friends with benefits too?" Sakura asked with a blush on her face.

'You mean to tell me after trying to get her attention for so long. Now she's interested? What the hell all I did was lose my virginity and suddenly things like this happens!' Naruto thought.

Kushina and Kura kept quiet. This was a situation Naruto needed to handle alone. Although both had a pretty good idea what he was going to do.

"Sakura-chan, I've spent so much time trying to get you to go out on a date with me. You rejected me every single time. What brought this decision up so suddenly?" Naruto questioned. He was a bit annoyed. Whether it was at Sakura or the fact that once he stopped asking her out for dates. He's suddenly given the opportunity to have something with her. The blond didn't know. But he did know that he still had a crush on her. Granted it's not nearly as strong as it used to be. It is still there.

The pinkette sighed. "I'm giving up on Sasuke."

"...did the world just end? I swear I couldn't have heard that right. Did you just say you are giving up on Sasuke?" Naruto said in an incredulous tone. A tone that Sakura did not blame him for having.

"Idiot." She laughed. "No the world isn't ending. Yes you heard right. I'm giving up on Sasuke."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't want anything to do with me. You and I both know that. He may be closer to you. But I'm sure Sasuke still finds me highly annoying. What's the point of chasing after someone who doesn't want anything to do with you?" Sakura replied.

"You know this reminds me very much of my situation with you. You told me how I was annoying all the time. Sometimes you would hit me unnecessarily. Then when we first did team introductions you said you hated me. And you always rejected me." Naruto noted.

Sakura winced remember how poorly she used to treat Naruto. She regretted ever treating him like that. "I'm sorry for treating you that way. You never deserved any of it. I was completely in the wrong. Look just forget what I said. I have no right to ask y-"

"Now hold on Sakura-chan." Naruto cut her off. "I didn't say no yet did I? I just wanted to know your reasons behind it. While I do have every right to reject you like you did to me. I'm not going to do that. Regardless of how our relationship started. At the end of the day you are still one of my closest friends. So of course I'll help you. If you think this is what you need to help you get over Sasuke. Then by all means let be friends with benefits. I have to warn you though. I've been told having sex with me can be very...addicting. Hinata is a closet pervert so I'm sure she won't have any issues with that. But what about you? Will you be ok to becoming a bit addicted to sex?" The blond asked.

Sakura thought about it. She figured that if she was going to do this. Then she was going to go the whole way. "That's fine, thanks for this Naruto. I promise you won't regret it." She smiled.

Naruto returned her smile. "I know I won't. So when do you want to do have sex?"

Sakura blushed at his bluntness. "Tomorrow or any time you are free is fine. Since Kakashi-sensei is training Sasuke. I decided to start working part time in the hospital to learn some medical ninjutsu. It's the first step I'm taking into becoming a stronger shinobi. Plus I'll make you look bad if I'm not at least capable. I can't have my sex buddy looking bad."

"You will never make me look bad. Sakura-chan you are a beautiful strong kunoichi. I have nothing but the upmost respect for you as well as confidence in you. I know you will blossom even more. As a matter of fact I'm leaning medical ninjustu too. After the finals, I can help you train so we can both get stronger together. We can invite Hinata as well. The only reason I can't do it now is because I'm already on a heavy training schedule that would kill most shinobi. If it was not for my monstrous stamina. I would've been dead by now." Naruto said.

"Make sure you don't actually kill yourself Naruto. I want you to be careful while training." Sakura replied.

"Thanks for your concern. Don't worry this is actually my day off. Well a forced day off that my mom and Kiroku-hime made me take." Naruto assured her.

"I still can't believe you are involved with her too. But you aren't called unpredictable for nothing." Sakura voiced.

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't expecting it to happen myself. But things just turned out that way."

"I can see that." Sakura laughed.

For another 45mins, Sakura and Naruto just talked to each other. Naruto told her about how Jiriaya writes the books Kakashi reads. He laughed when he saw her reaction. The pinkette couldn't believe that one of the legendary three sannin was actually a huge pervert who spied on woman in bathhouses for inspiration. Her opinion of Jiriaya changed a bit after learning that.

Eventually the two members of team 7 separated. Sakura took the first step by giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek before leaving to go home.

Naruto was roof hopping back to the house.

'Wow two in one day. I say we might have three at this rate.' Kushina said.

'That really just happened with Sakura. She's finally giving up on Sasuke. Seriously it's about time she's realized how much of a lost cause it is trying to get together with him.' Naruto replied.

**'****I agree, she was also staring at you a lot every since you two first met up outside of the hospital. That right there Naruto is how powerful your charm is. It's so strong that it got her to ask you can she be apart of your harem. Gotta say that's one for the legends right there**.' Kura noted.

Naruto didn't even fight the smirk that formed on his face.

While hopping on another roof. A figure caught Naruto's eye. When he turned to look at who it was. The blond was quite surprised to see the girl from the sand village. If he remembered correctly her name was Temari. For some unknown reason he stopped moving.

Temari was only standing on the roof just thinking about a few random things. When she heard someone else drop in. The blonde turned around to see Naruto was there. She noticed his new look. And had to admit that it suited him a lot better than his bright jumpsuit.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"No not really, I was only passing by then I stopped seeing that you were here." Naruto answered.

"Well it's nothing here to look at so you can leave now." Temari said.

"Hey no need to be all rude. Besides with that look on your face. It's easy to tell that you have something stressing you out." Naruto said.

Temari's eyes went wide before quickly fixing them. "Yeah right, you're just saying that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "For what reason would I have to simply just say that for fun? Come on don't be like the guy I have to fight in the finals. That guy has a huge stick up his ass. I don't want you to have one too."

Temari could not stop herself from laughing at her fellow blond's remark. "Ok ok fine it is something on my mind."

"Which is?" Naruto questioned.

"There aren't any cute guys around. I wanted to see if I could get lucky enough to have a cute guy to spend time around. I don't feel like hanging around my brothers all the time. And I don't do well with making friends with girls. Who knows I might've even had sex if I liked the guy enough." Temari said.

"Well I don't know if I can really help you with finding a guy for you to hang around. But you can hangout with me if you want. I was about to head home but I have nothing to really do." Naruto voiced.

Temari eyed Naruto for a second before smiling. "Hmm alright you aren't bad looking at all so you'll do perfectly. What is it to really do around Konoha anyways?"

"It's normally a lot to do. But I guess I can show you what it's like being on top of the hokage faces. I just ate so I'm not hungry. But I am kinda craving something sweet. So we could go to the dango shop." Naruto suggested.

Temari shrugged. "Fine by me. Lead the way foxy-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I have to admit, Konoha has better dango then Suna." Temari commented.

"Konoha has the best dango ever." Naruto said.

"Have you even tried dango in other villages?" Temari asked.

"Nope and I don't need to either." Naruto grinned.

The two blondes were chatting with one another. Nobody was in the dango shop. So they decided to just hangout here. During their conversation, both have been checking the other out. Naruto was liking what he was seeing from Temari. He already knew she was strong from what he saw of her in the preliminaries. But now he could see she's more than that. Temari is sexy and confident. The aura around her screams confidence. He wondered if she was the strongest female genin in her village.

Temari enjoyed Naruto's company. He had an energy about him that just instantly brightens you up. She noted that he was an actual nice and smart guy. He seemed like an idiot at first but it was clear that wasn't the case. Then he's funny as well. Temari knows he is capable since he also made it to the finals. His skill with his shadow clones were impressive from what she saw. Add on top of the fact that Naruto is cute as hell. Temari seriously could not have found a better guy to be around in her opinion.

"So I know you are from Suna. But are you training for the finals even though you aren't in your own village?" Naruto asked.

Temari shook her head. "Nah for one it's not smart for us to train in a village we hardly know our way around. To be fair you are the only person from Konoha so far that I've had a full conversation with. Two I'm also pretty confident I can beat my opponent. I already know I'm chunin material."

"Oh so then why are you participating then?" The blond wondered.

"To make Suna look good, I am the kazekage's daughter so it's a given that me and my brothers would be picked to represent Suna." Temari replied.

"Well that's something, I'm the son of the fourth hokage myself. Nobody but a few select people know this. But I guess you can say I'm in a similar situation like yours." Naruto said.

That little bit of information surprised Temari. It was known worldwide how legendary the fourth hokage was. To think she was actually talking to his son was nothing short of shocking.

"Hey Temari I'm just going to cut to the chase do you want to have sex?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you blunt." Temari smirked.

The blond male shrugged. "We have both been checking each other out ever since we saw each other on the roof. You even hinted at wanting to have sex. Don't think I'm stupid enough not to catch that hint. I know you want me and I want you. So let's make it happen."

Temari was liking Naruto more and more. "I'm down, I need a stress reliever anyways so this will do me some good. Got a place we can go to?"

"Yep my place is fine." Naruto voiced.

The two blondes left the dango shop to go have fun with each other.

Back in Naruto's room

Naruto and Temari just walked inside of Naruto's room. Temari met Ayane, Maki, Sasume and Kiroku. She was surprised that Naruto was sexually involved with all four of them. It made her wonder if Naruto was really that good.

She was even more curious when all of the women told her that Naruto was going to change her world for the better. So here she was about to see if he's really what they are saying he is.

"Those girls are really must like you if they are that confident in your sex skills." Temari said.

"Maybe you should find out if they were lying?" Naruto smirked before pulling Temari close to him.

Temari stared into his deep blue eyes. Feeling her face becoming heated. "Maybe I should." She leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto kissed her back. He had a feeling that he wanted to be rough with Temari. He got that kinda vibe from Hinata earlier too. The blond felt like she would be the type to like it rough. For now he would focus on handling Temari.

He moved his hands down to her ass. Gripping it then giving it a light smack. He got a small reaction out of Temari. Since she jumped a bit when he did it. Temari wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Suddenly she felt his tongue enter her mouth. At first she tried to use her tongue to go at it with Naruto's. But the male blond wouldn't let her have her way.

Naruto ravaged her mouth just like how Kiroku did him his first time. Temari was pleased that Naruto was a good kisser. She was so lost into the kiss. That she was not prepared for Naruto to pick her up by her legs.

Naruto walked them over to his bed. And laid Temari down without breaking the kiss. He pressed his boner up against her womanhood slightly. Causing Temari to gasp at the sudden contact.

Eventually their kiss broke. Naruto quickly took off his shirt. Revealing his muscular body to Temari. Said girl was blushing at the sight of it. She saw that the blond had muscles but she didn't know they were this defined. Slowly she reached her hand up to his abs. When she touched them, Temari slowly rubbed her hands against them. Feeling just how firm they were.

The blonde female brought her other hand up to feel on his pectoral muscles. Naruto enjoyed it whenever a girl would rub his body. He didn't know why but he liked feeling soft hands rubbing against him.

Temari could see the bulge in his pants. It wasn't a small bulge either. The thought of actually seeing it made her wet.

"I don't think it's fair if I'm the only one half naked." Naruto smirked.

Temari easily took off her top. Revealing her bare breast to Naruto. "Happy now?" She smirked herself.

"Definitely." Naruto leaned down to suck on one of them. Making Temari gasped at the feeling of his mouth. The blond male used his tongue to play with her nipple.

Naruto has developed a love for breasts. He likes receiving tit jobs from the girls. So far his favorite to do it with was Kushina. She may not look like it. But when it comes to talking dirty. Kushina is definitely in a league of her own. Kuroki is probably the only one who can match the red head. Can't forget about Kura either. Since she has access to his body. Kura can make Naruto really sensitive if she wants to.

Temari was enjoying herself so far. Naruto kept switching between her breasts. Making sure each of them gets an equal amount of attention. She would jump whenever Naruto would bite her nipples. Then feeling his warm hands all over her chest. Temari was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

She pushed Naruto off of her much to his confusion. The blonde female took off all the rest of her clothes. Leaving her fully naked for Naruto to see. While laying down, Temari posed in a sexy pose for Naruto. She put two fingers to her vagina and rubbed it.

"You like my body? You can have all of it but first I wanna see that big dick of yours that's about to bust out of your pants." Temari said in a seductive tone.

Her actions made Naruto's dick twitch in excitement. He quickly got rid of his pants and underwear. Revealing his 10in dick to Temari. Said girl was marveling at the size. She wondered if all of it would be able to fit inside of her.

Decided to see how she tasted. Naruto leaned down to her shaven pussy. He gave it a few soft licks with his tongue. Then he became more aggressive with his tongue forcing a moan out of Temari.

Naruto loved eating pussy, he loved it when girls came on his face. He loved tasting their juices on him. The blond had both of his hands on Temari's thighs. It wasn't too much longer until he stopped holding back. And ravaged Temari's wet womanhood.

Temari was moaning very loudly. She didn't know how Naruto was able to make her feel this good with only his tongue. Subconsciously she was grinding her pussy on Naruto's face. Having a handful on his hair in her hands. Forcing his tongue to go deeper. Before Temari knew it . She came real hard all over the blond male's face.

Said male swallowed everything of her cum that he could. When he looked back up to Temari. His head was jerked up. Another heated kiss was initiated by Temari. More intense than their first one. As she was trying to literally rape his mouth with hers. But Naruto wouldn't be outdone. Saliva was falling out of the corners of their mouths.

When their kiss broke, Temari leaned down to suck on Naruto's dick. Opening her mouth widely, she was able to get the tip in. Swirling her tongue around it a bit. The sandy blonde got her first taste of Naruto's dick. After some sucking more on the tip, Temari took in more of the hard shaft into her throat. Since this was only her third time doing this. She was still new to it, so she was only able to take up to 7 inches before gagging.

Temari almost jumped when she felt Naruto place his hand on the back of her head. Realizing that he was trying to guide her. Temari relaxed and let Naruto do with her as he pleased. Slowly she took more and more of him down her throat. Eventually the sandy blonde is able to get 9 inches of his shaft in her mouth. That was her limit for now but Naruto didn't mind it. He was impressed that she was able to take in over half of him in one go. This is when Temari began to pull her head back and take his dick down her throat again. Once she found her rhythm, she never looked back as she bobbed her head up and down at a solid pace.

Because she wasn't used to giving blowjobs yet. Her jaw started to feel a bit strained. But Temari was never one to back down easily. So she kept pleasuring her fellow blond with her mouth. Naruto was enjoying himself, sure Temari couldn't compare to the other girls. But her energy was there. And she made sure not to let her teeth get in the way. Gripping her hair, Naruto began to fuck her throat at a slow pace. Being caught off guard by his sudden movements, Temari instinctively opened her mouth as wide as possible. It took her awhile but she got used to the feeling of having her throat fucked.

Eventually Naruto felt his release coming, the other blonde was unprepared for the amount of cum Naruto shot down her throat.

"Oh fuck." Naruto groaned.

Temari pulled away and started coughing a bit. She swallowed most of his cum. Surprisingly enjoying his taste.

"You cum a lot, a warning would've been nice you know." Temari playfully glared at him.

Naruto smirked. "Now where's the fun in that Temari-chan."

Temari blinked as she was grabbed by the throat and tossed on her back. The next thing she knows is, she's being penetrated by Naruto's huge dick. He didn't roughly shove it inside thankfully. Temari moaned feeling him push past her folds.

Naruto kept hold on her neck and slowly moved his hips back and forth to get her to relax against him. It took less than a few seconds for her to do so. Shoving his tongue down her throat. Naruto kept a tight grip on her neck and fucked his fellow blonde roughly.

The suna kunoichi felt like she was on a cloud of pleasure. He was making her feel sensations that she's never known about until now. Her toes were curled as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. Not wanting him to ever fully pull out on her.

Temari tried to kiss him as hard as she could. He was being so dominant with her. And she found it so fucking sexy. He was piping her like she was his little bitch. Before she knew it, her orgasm erupted like a volcano. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. However Naruto didn't stop, he just kept fucking her.

Naruto watched as Temari's hair was laid out across the bed. Her eyes were half lidded. She took his hand and placed three of his fingers in her mouth. Sucking on each of them like they were popsicles. Her action alone was enough for Naruto to cum inside of her.

Making sure her legs were wrapped tightly enough so he couldn't escape. Temari rolled them over so she was on top. And rode his dick like she was a race horse. She bounced on him like her life depending on it. Moaning her lungs out.

Because of her quick movements, she caused herself to cum sooner. As soon as Naruto saw her slow down. He put his hands under her thighs and held Temari up in the air a bit. That's when he started thrusting fast into her wet pussy.

The sandy blond was in such unknown territory of pleasure that she started squirting on Naruto while he was fucking her. Eventually this led to Naruto standing up while holding Temari up by her legs. He was fucking her like that. Then the blond fucked her from behind while she was leaning against the wall. Then she ended up being fucked from behind against the window.

When Naruto grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to bite her neck hard. Causing blood to drip from how hard he bit her. Temari screamed as she released her most intense orgasm yet. That's when she passed out in Naruto's arms.

Blinking in realization, Naruto checked the time. He was shocked to find out that 5 hours had passed since they started. So he picked her up and placed her in his bed. He went inside the bathroom in his room to go take a shower.

Rinsing himself off under the water, he said to himself. "We that happened, I didn't think I would fuck her until she passed out like that."

'**Well Naruto-kun you two were going at it pretty wild from the start. And you've been having a lot of sex with Me, Kura, Kiroku, Ayane, Sasume and Maki all this week. Including some of the girls from the brothels. So it's no surprise that you made her pass out. She's mostly very inexperienced and you just rocked her entire world.' **Kushina told her son.

'**There no way in hell, she's ever going to forget about this. I guarantee she's either going to want more within the first 20 minutes she wakes up or she'll come back at some point for more.' **Kura added her opinion.

'Hmmm I guess, it's good to know I was right though. She's likes to be manhandled during sex. While normally she comes off as the dominant type. She'll submit during sex if the one who pleasing her is able to exert their dominance over her.' Naruto replied.

'**She did seem awfully fond of whenever you would cause her a bit of pain. Women do like a man who could stand his ground against them.' **Kushina voiced.

After Naruto was cleaned up, he thought about going to see the others but he decided against it. So he sent 4 clones in his place. He was still naked so he just slipped into bed next to Temari. Surprisingly the girl turned over in her sleep and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She laid her head on his chest.

Deciding to just go with it, Naruto soon fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Temari found herself feeling very comfortable, slightly sore but still comfortable. Also she felt really warm, as if she was being covered by something warm. When she opened her eyes, they widened as she saw she was holding Naruto. Both of them were naked.

That's when she remembered the events that took place between them last night. Causing her to blush profusely. Never in her life has she experienced such pleasure. Temari knew it was no way she could give it up. She realized that she just might be willing to betray her village if it meant that she could keep having sex with Naruto.

Truthfully she didn't want to take part of the invasion in the first place. No, what Temari wanted was for her father to go by things in a more diplomatic matter. But for some reason, he was more cold than usual. She wondered if Kankuro or Gaara noticed. Speaking of Gaara, she wondered if his opponent for the finals really plans on fighting against Gaara. Sure the guy named Lee if she remembers correctly, almost beat Gaara. But in the end Gaara still won and he didn't even have to resort to using Shukaku to do so.

Now that she thinks about it, Gaara's opponent is one of Naruto's teammates. Before she could think more on it, she felt Naruto stirring from his sleep.

The blond opened his eyes, he looked over to see a blushing Temari. He smirked. "Good morning Temari-chan, I see you felt so good that it made you pass out huh?"

Temari glared while still blushing. "S-Shut the hell up! It's not my fault you rocked me world!" She immediately covered her mouth once she said that.

Keeping in his smirk. "Good to know, so how about we have a little more fun before you go. I have training to attend to in 2 hours. If you want we can meet up again later today or whenever you want.

She didn't even need to think about it. "Ok can we have shower sex? I feel really sticky and gross."

"As you wish Temari-chan."

Naruto carried her bridal style to the shower.

**Later**

With Temari gone, Naruto was leaning against Kiroku. She had one of her arms wrapped across his chest while using her free hand to run his fingers through his soft blond locks.

"So how was Temari-san?" Kiroku asked.

"Overall I enjoyed her, but she could use some work on a couple things. Her inexperience shows on certain things. Nothing too major though." Naruto answered.

"So I can expect to see her again?" Kiroku wondered.

"According to her I rocked her world, plus we agreed to do this again. So yeah you can. I still have to go see Sakura-chan later on." Naruto said.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you guys the full story because me and Temari were horny." That's when Naruto told her what happened between him, Sakura and Hinata.

"I see, well three in one day. You have a talent for this." Kiroku giggled.

"Okaa-chan said the same thing." The blond grinned.

Eventually the two ended up in a makeout session which no doubt led to sex. Their sex turned into a threesome when Maki came down to see what they were up to.

Now Naruto was at the personal training ground in the backyard of the house. Today was the day he was going to master the rasengan. He is very determined to do so.

'**Hey Naruto-kun, before you get started I want you to summon me and Kura out.' **Kushina said.

"Ok." Naruto went and summoned his mother and Kura.

Kura took a deep breath to get a good whiff of the air. "See in the seal, I can't enjoy good air like this. All the air in the seal feels all murky."

Rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Oh shut up Kura. Be grateful that Naruto's seal wasn't made to restrict you to the extent mine was. I still hate how you were pinned down like that. Luckily I figured out how to get you out of that quickly."

Kura waved the redhead off. "Yeah yeah Kushi-chan, Hey Naru." Kura kissed him on the lips.

Naruto returned her kiss. "Hey Kura-chan."

"Come on Kura, let's give him room to work." Kushina said before she was pulled into a kiss by her son.

Naruto made sure to tongue her down before he pulled away. "What? No kiss?" He grinned.

Kushina blinked several times, clearly she was unprepared for such a kiss. She shook herself out of her daze. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't think about it." She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a hard kiss.

Naruto immediately picked her up by her legs. They ravaged each other's mouths for a solid minute.

"Jeez and I thought I couldn't restrain myself. If you two keep at it, you'll be fucking each other in no time." Kura shook her head at the two.

Kushina was grinding her womanhood against his hard manhood. She had half the mind to tell Naruto to take her on a tree. And she was very tempted to do so. However she knew he needed to focus on his training. He already had sex multiple times prior anyways. So she could wait until he was done with training to get fucked by her horny son.

She pulled away with some saliva on the corner of her mouth. "We can have more fun after you finish training Naruto." Kushina kissed him again.

Grinning like always. "I don't know if I can wait until then kaa-chan."

She felt his dick twitch against her. "Hmm if you can master the rasengan quickly enough. I promise we can inside your room right afterward to have some fun. I do miss bouncing on your fat cock." She told him in a seductive tone.

That was enough to bring Naruto's determination to full throttle. He let Kushina stand on her own before smirking. "You got it kaa-chan!"

Smiling at his determination, Kushina gave him one last kiss before going back to stand next to Kura.

"I wondered how much longer you were going to keep sucking his face off." Kura teased.

Rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that cause you didn't get to kiss him for as long. Knowing you, you'll be back in his arms before we even get to his room." Kushina smirked.

Kura shrugged. "Guilty as charged, it's not my fault that I love him so much. He's the only human male that I actually felt this strongly about. Besides, don't act like you haven't been comparing Naruto to Minato. Minato even on his best day has never come anywhere close to making you feel as good as Naruto can in just one round. If it wasn't for Temari being with him last night. You would've been seducing Naruto to fuck you like no tomorrow. Then he would've likely dragged you to Kiroku's room. Turning it into a threesome, which will become a foursome once I joined in."

"What can I say? Sex is too addicting with him." Kushina said.

Naruto took a deep breath. He made a bet that he would master it in a week and tomorrow would officially make it one week. Closing his eyes, he focused on imagining a perfectly molded sphere of swirling chakra. He was picturing it so clearly that Naruto could even hear the sound of the rasengan.

Suddenly he saw a shift in change of form. A small white ring with 4 jagged edges was surrounding the middle of the rasengan. The blond wondered what was going on until he saw the rasengan expand. It increased ten times its original size. The white spinning ring became more intense and sharp. Now he could hear a screeching sound coming from the jutsu. Eventually the four points were powerful and large enough to generate a strong breeze of wind. The rasengan itself was the core as the whole jutsu now resembled a Fūma shuriken.

Naruto was in awe of what he was witnessing. This rasengan looked so powerful and deadly. He didn't know how he was visualizing this, but somehow he could tell that his wind chakra had combined with the rasengan in order to achieve the new rasengan he was witnessing.

That's when Naruto saw the jutsu launched at him like a true fūma shuriken! His eyes widened as he was hit dead in the chest by his jutsu. On instinct he flinched, but quickly realized that he was inside of his mind so obviously he couldn't feel pain. Well in most instances that would be the case anyways. He watched the attack burst into a massive wind vortex. An infinite number of chakra needles could be seen going in multiple directions. Literally it was all that he could see. It felt like it lasted a full minute. Soon enough a blindly light blinded him.

Snapping his eyes wide open, Naruto felt it, he didn't know what it was. But he felt that sudden urge to perform what he just saw. Not knowing how he was going to do it. He just knew that it had to happen.

'This is it!' He shouted inside his head.

Gathering the chakra in his palm. He drew it from multiple directions until it spun like a whirlwind on his hand. Then it quickly turned into a perfect sphere. Naruto realized that he achieved the rasengan easily. But this wasn't enough.

Kushina and Kura were very surprised he did it so effortlessly.

"Huh what that didn't seem so hard. He performed it as if he did it hundreds of times now." Kura voiced.

"Uhh Kura…what's he doing..?" Kushina pointed to her son.

Naruto achieved the combining of his wind chakra into his rasengan without much effort. It was weird how easy it felt for him to do. However this was not the final form of the rasengan he saw inside of his mind. A stronger version but not the completed one.

He increased the amount of raw chakra into his sphere. Adding more shape manipulation into his rasengan. While at the same time, the blond was adding even more wind chakra into his jutsu. He made sure to keep a nice steady pace of everything he was doing.

Soon the screeching sound he heard before could now be heard once again. The chakra in his palm felt way more intense than it did several seconds ago. Naruto kept on feeding his chakra into his technique until he saw it blossom into a fuma shuriken made out of pure raw chakra and wind chakra.

The wind it was generating was pretty powerful. Naruto held his hand in the air as his jutsu spun like a shuriken in his palm.

Kushina and Kura had their jaws dropped to the ground. Neither could believe what they just saw Naruto pull off.

"T-T-There's n-n-no way that h-h-he…" Kushina stuttered like crazy.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!**" Naruto threw the chakra shuriken, which only amazed the other two even more. All three witnessed Naruto's rasenshuriken bursted into a huge vortex of wind and destroy a good part of the forest. Leaving nothing but a large crater behind.

The blond was smirking his ass off right now. He sensed that Maki, Ayane, Sasume and Kiroku all came out to see what was going on before the jutsu finally ended. When he turned around, he saw all six of them looking at him with a stunned expression.

Walking over to them. "Hey! Did you guys see what I just did?! You can't tell me that it wasn't awesome!" He grinned excitedly.

"Umm Naruto-sama...what was that?" Ayane was the first to ask.

"That Ayane-chan is my newest jutsu called Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto answered.

"Rasenshuriken? Correct me if I'm wrong Naruto-sama but weren't you working on mastering the original rasengan?" Sasume questioned.

Nodding to her question. "Yeah I was."

"So how exactly did you do that?" Kiroku pointed to the crater.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain really. Kaa-chan told me that if I mastered the rasengan quickly enough. We could have some fun in my room. So I felt really determined after that. Like 110% determination to take on the entire world type of determined. Then I started focusing, I closed my eyes and pictured a perfect rasengan inside my head. That's when it all took a turn, my mind started showing me the rasengan evolving right before my eyes. I watched the rasengan transform into the rasenshuriken. Once it was formed, it flew straight towards me and attacked me. I was mesmerized by the infinite number of attacks that it dishes out. So many wind natured chakra needles going in various directions. Afterwards, a blindly white light blinded everything and I opened my eyes again. It was weird but I felt like I knew exactly how to perform the rasengan and the rasenshuriken. The urge to do so was so strong that I just knew I had to do it. So that's what I did." Naruto tried to explain the best that he could.

Nobody could understand how such a thing was possible. It didn't make sense on how he was able to envision a jutsu that had never been created before. A jutsu that Naruto never even thought of until at that moment. Obviously he wasn't lying since Naruto doesn't lie and why would he even lie about something like this to begin with?

"Kami you're even more talented than fucking Minato. You literally took his incomplete jutsu and took it not just one but two steps further than he could. Minato tried to add his own chakra nature to the rasengan. But he could never figure it out. Neither could I honestly. Sadly Minato stopped trying to achieve a complete elemental rasengan to focus on other things. He never got the chance to try it again since he died a few years later." Kushina said while trying to wrap her mind around what Naruto just did.

"See?! I told you that he would be extremely special! If it wasn't for that stupid seal placed on him. Naruto could've been a jounin by now!" Kura said to Kushina. Giving her an 'I told you so' expression.

"Woooowww like I was supposed to know that my son would create an S-rank jutsu out of fucking nowhere." Kushina retorted.

"Hey mom before you two start going at it. I was wondering if we could go up to my room since I technically learned 3 new jutsus in one go." Naruto interjected in the two redheads banter.

Kushina looked at him before smiling. "Hehehehe why of course sochi. After all you do deserve a nice reward for doing the impossible."

She jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Not wasting a second more, Kushina disappeared in a red flash along with Naruto to teleport them to his room.

Maki's eyes were wide. "D-Did she just do the hiraishin?" She asked the question the other girls were also wondering.

"No." Kura shook her head. "It's very similar but that's not the hiraishin. It's an teleportation ability that's only exclusive to fox summons. I taught it to Kushina once I saw that Minato used the hiraishin. She was kind of jealous that Minato could use it. While she did learn the rasengan from Minato. Kushina did not want to copy his whole style. So she chose to not learn the hiraishin even though she is a seals master herself. She was very capable of figuring out the sequence to perform the hiraishin. However, I offered a similar teleportation technique. It's called Baku. Instead of relying on seals and ninjutsu. Baku focuses solely on ninjutsu. It takes little chakra to perform. Although the farther the distance, the more chakra it consumes. You don't need to have a mark to teleport like the hiraishin. All you need is one of two things. An image in your head of where you want to go. Or locking onto someone's chakra signature. The more you get used to using it. The easier it is to utilize. Usually it's kept in the fox clan. But I decided to teach it to Kushina since she was my best friend. We are going to teach it to Naruto before the finals start. I already know once people see him do it, they'll automatically assume it's the hiraishin. No, Baku is way better than the hiraishin. Only thing is not summoner can learn it. Only those who have foxes as their natural summons are able to learn Baku."

Ayane whistled. "Damn looks like the second coming of the yellow flash is on his way to making his entrance soon."

Kiroku smiled. "Indeed, the best part about it. We get to be with him everyday unlike other women. I already decided that once Naruto is old enough. I'm going to have his children."

Ayane and Maki snapped their necks in Kiroku's direction. "HUUUHHH?!"

"You too Kiroku-sama? I'm glad we are on the same page." Sasume said.

"Wait what?!" Ayane and Maki shouted.

"Me too Sasume-chan, maybe we'll get pregnant around the same time!" Kiroku voiced with excitement in her tone.

"Ok pause! Please pause! Since when was this decided?" Maki asked Sasume and Kiroku.

"For me it was the first night Naruto-sama spent the whole night in my room. The day after he moved in." Sasume answered.

"Our first round of sex, we instantly had a special connection. I knew right then and there that I couldn't let him go. Not only that but as I got to know him more. My feelings for him grew immensely in such a short amount of time. Also Naruto-sama already told me that he planned to keep me in his life forever." Kiroku beamed. "At this point you might as well say I'm his unofficial wife."

"O...k...well I'm pretty sure I'll end up in the same boat as you two eventually. I do like Naruto-sama a lot…" Ayane admitted.

"...think he'll mind me having his kids as well?" Maki voiced.

Kura bursted out into laughter. "Oh no I'm sure he'll have no problems with that at all. Honestly I don't even know if I can get pregnant by a human. But if it's anyone who could do it. It's Naruto-kun, his sperm is very potent. Although I made sure it won't get any women he has sex with pregnant. At least not until he thinks he's ready to have a kid. I hope you guys don't mind waiting a while."

Kiroku shrugged. "I don't mind waiting at all. He can take as much time as he needs. Besides I'm not in a rush to have children anyways. I just know that I'm having his kids at some point in the future."

**Naruto's room**

"Fuck me Sochi! Fuck mommy's wet pussy!" Kushina moaned as she was on all fours getting fucked like no tomorrow.

Naruto was pounding her flesh away. He enjoyed having sex with his mother. So far they've been going at it for at least 30 minutes.

"Kushina-chan I'm cumming!" Naruto shouted.

"Give it to me! Give me your seed Naruto!" Kushina moaned.

The blond shot his load deep inside of his mother's pussy. When he pulled out, Kushina pushed him on his back and started sucking his dick. Naruto groaned at how good her mouth felt. Within five minutes of deep throating him, Kushina had Naruto cumming down her throat.

Then the redhead focused on sucking on his balls instead while giving him a handjob. Naruto was so overwhelmed that he came even quicker. His cum landed all over his mother's face. Which he found so hot. Kushina wasted no time and kissed Naruto on the lips before straddling his waist and riding his dick like a stallion.

"Holy fuck kaa-chan, you're too good at getting me to cum quick." Naruto groaned as Kushina bounced on his shaft.

"Mmm you like how your mommy sucks your dick don't you Naruto-kun?" Kushina moaned while she was riding him.

Grabbing her the throat and pulling her down. "You know I do, now kiss me." Naruto smashed his lips against hers as he matched Kushina's pace with his own movements.

Kura came into the room and immediately undressed herself. As soon as Kushina and Naruto came again. She waited for Kushina to get off of Naruto. Once that happened, she pounced on him like a cat.

Naruto blinked, he realized that he was now having sex with Kura. The beautiful crimson haired fox queen always knew how to rock his world. Naruto found himself in another threesome. He didn't even use shadow clones to help him.

"Make me your mate Naruto-kun!" Kura moaned. The blond was giving her powerful strokes while holding her by her thighs.

Kura was so lost in pleasure that her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"You're already my mate Kura-chan. But I'll make sure to make you my bitch!" Naruto growled. Dirty talking was coming along well. Still a working progress.

That did it for Kura as she came hard on his dick. Kushina pushed Kura off of her son. She sat on Naruto's face and bent down to give him another blowjob. Catching the hint, Naruto began to eat his mother out for the third time. This sex session turned into a four hour orgy when the rest of the girls joined in on the fun.

**Later **

Sakura found herself happy, light hearted, pleased, sweaty, comfortable and free. The pinkette was naked lying next to an equally naked Naruto. About fifteen minutes ago, they just finished their last round of sex for the night.

All Sakura could say is wow. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect an extraordinary experience like that with Naruto. It was official, she was no longer a Sasuke girl. No, she is a Naruto girl. While this may seem such a quick turnaround. She didn't care, Sakura was happy that she was finally over Sasuke. Sure she said she was over him before. But there was still that same little piece holding on for dear life.

Not anymore there isn't, the pink haired genin could say that she's taken the first step into a new path. A path that involved Naruto Uzumaki and sex. She felt more determined than ever to prove her worth as a kunoichi. Not only to herself, but she wanted to prove to Naruto that she can become strong too. Sakura wanted to prove that his belief in her was not misplaced.

She summarized that it was amazing what sex could do for a person. Her favorite blond was asleep, he told her that he had a lot of sex today before they met up and he learned some new jutsus. So he was kind of tired.

But that didn't stop him from giving Sakura hours of pleasure that she will never forget in her life. Honestly she was tempted to go tell Ino about what happened. But chose to keep it to herself for now.

Sakura was surprised that Naruto ended up hanging out with Temari after they went their separate ways yesterday. To think that all it took was for Naruto to take her to the hokage monument and to get some dango for him to have sex with Temari. Then apparently tomorrow he has to go to a new brothel to be introduced to some other prostitutes. But that wouldn't be until later in the day. So Sakura can spend some time with him tomorrow.

Truthfully the only reason why they had sex in his apartment and not where he lives at now is because Sakura didn't know the location. Which Naruto took fault for. Saying that it slipped his mind. But this worked out for the best since Sakura did not have to worry about being too loud for others to hear her moan.

She could feel Naruto breathing on her shoulder as he held her tight in his arms. Sakura found their closeness welcoming. Her feet touching his legs. It was a nice feeling for some reason that she couldn't understand. She figured it had something to do with actually feeling wanted by somebody. Naruto always expressed his want for Sakura. Never making her feel unwanted like Sasuke does.

It was easy to tell that Naruto is becoming much stronger. The aura around him holds much more of a powerful feeling to it. One that demands nothing short of respect. Another thing that caught her attention is that it looks like Naruto has grown an inch or two ever since the preliminaries ended. Maybe she was imagining it, but Sakura swears it seems like he's grown a bit taller.

Sakura jumped slightly once she felt Naruto kiss her neck. She whimpered at the touch of his lips. "I thought you were asleep?" She asked.

"I was but I just so happen to wake back up. I'm still tired as hell." Naruto yawned.

"That makes sense, you were only asleep for 20 minutes." Sakura smiled.

"Hmmm what were you thinking about?"

Sighing. "Is it that easy to tell?" The pinkette asked.

"For me it is, I can tell when something is bothering you. Let's just say it's an ability I learned from Kura." Naruto answered.

Taking a moment to respond. "It's just...I'm finally over Sasuke. Now I can't really understand what made me waste so much time chasing him. Any of the reasons I can think of just sound so childish and pathetic. Here I was trying to impress a boy I never had a chance with. When I could've been focusing on my career as a kunoichi. I can see why Kakashi-sensei looked so disappointed at me during the bell test. He knew I was just another hopeless fangirl."

"You weren't hopeless." Naruto said.

Sakura turned herself around so she could face him. She was still in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Explain."

"Well...sure you weren't an ideal example of what a young kunoichi in training should've been. But it's not like I was the ideal shinobi myself. I failed the graduation exams three times and I was the dead last of our class. I'm sure a lot of people wanted me to be a ninja just so I can get myself killed on a mission. I was a loudmouth Idiot with nothing really going for him. Sure I had a lot of chakra, but I never knew how to utilize it properly. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't give me enough chakra control exercises to learn how to properly control my chakra. Just because you start off on the wrong side. Doesn't mean you can't work your way to get to the right side. You're already heading in the right direction by learning medical ninjutsu. It was never wrong for you to have feelings for Sasuke. What was wrong is putting your feelings for him over your priorities. Like I said though, I wasn't much better myself until recently. So don't take an idiot like me too seriously. I won't mind you telling me to get off my high horse." Naruto told Sakura.

Sakura felt much better after hearing Naruto's words. "You're not an idiot, well not a complete one anyways. Listening to you really made me feel better. Thanks Naruto-kun." She blushed while smiling.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan. I'll always be there for you no matter what." Naruto grinned softly.

His words made her heart skip a beat. The urge to have him back inside of her felt strong. Naruto found himself being pulled on top of Sakura. Looking into her half lidded eyes. He knew what she wanted, so he gave it to her.

Sliding his manhood inside of her passage. Naruto gave his childhood crush another round of passion.

"N-Naruto-kun~!" Sakura moaned.

From this moment on, Sakura Haruno never looked back. She was officially a part of Naruto's harem. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto could be seen laying in the bed of a random bedroom, he was recovering oral from a woman named Noshi. Noshi is a beautiful woman with black eyes and navy blue hair. He met her when Kiroku and Sasume brought him to another brothel in the red light district called Mikosa's Spot. Not as popular as Satake Brothel. But it was still a good place to go.

It was the end of his second week of training. He felt stronger than ever. All of his instructors were really pushing him through the grind. It was hard, however he never complained one time. The blond knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

The reason he's with Noshi is because she's his favorite girl in this brothel. In a way he's her new regular. At this point Naruto was sending clothes to multiple brothels. Spreading his legend throughout the entire district. Just this week he's had sex with about 20 or 22 new women that he's met from the brothels. Each one singing his praises once they experience sex with him. He was pretty sure that it was going to get to the point where he is having sex with some other men's wives. Reason why he believes that is because it already happened once.

It all started when Kura made a bet with Kushina. She told Kushina that she bets that Naruto would end up fucking somebody's wife before the finals start. Kushina bet that it wouldn't happen until after the exams. Low and behold, Naruto had sex with someone's wife three days later. She was a friend of Maki's who was going through a tough time with her husband. So Maki suggested to her friend Tara, that she should get with Naruto for one time to relieve some of her pent up stress.

Long story short, Naruto will now have a weekly sex appointment with Tara every Thursday afternoon. It's still hard for him to believe at times that his life revolves having sex with multiple women in a day. He was grateful for his massive chakra reserves and his shadow clones. Otherwise he would never be able to keep up with the pace he's going.

Even though he's had sex with all of these women. The ones in his harem are only Kiroku, Kushina, Maki, Kura, Ayane, Sasume, Sakura, Temari and Hinata. Those 9 are the ones he gives most of his attention to. He'll never forget his first time with Hinata. It turned into a threesome when Sakura barged in on accident while he was fucking Hinata in missionary. Hinata was so horny that she literally undressed Sakura while ravaging the pinkette's mouth. That was one hell of a day for Naruto.

"Shit Noshi-chan...I'm cumming!" He released his seed down her throat.

"Mmmm~." Noshi voiced as she swallowed every last drop.

When she was finished, she pulled her head up and was kissed by Naruto. They sucked on each other's tongues for a moment before Naruto pulled away. Noshi already had been fucked for hours by the blond. She just wanted to taste his sperm again.

"Did you enjoy my mouth Naruto-sama~?" Noshi asked.

"Of course Noshi-chan, as always you're the best in this brothel. Which is why you're my favorite worker here. Not that the other girls aren't nice either. I enjoy all of you. But you're my favorite." Naruto grinned.

Noshi blushed. "I'm honored Naruto-sama. I'll be sure to keep satisfying you to the best of my ability. Please come again soon."

"I'll come here tomorrow at some point just for you Noshi-chan." Naruto said.

The blond spent another hour with her, before he got dressed and left. It was only 6 in the morning, he had spent the whole night with Noshi. Naruto figured he may as well get ramen for breakfast. Because Kiroku and Kushina have taken over cooking duties at home. It's been a few days since the blond last ate some ramen. Sakura thought that it would be good for him to slow down on his ramen consumption. She said it's unhealthy to eat that way all the time. Of course the others agreed, especially Kiroku and Kushina.

Speaking of those two, they've seem to grow closer over the last week or so. Closer to the point where Naruto has caught Kiroku and Kushina having sex with each other more than one time. And every single one of those times, he found himself being involved. Not that he was complaining.

Kura and Sasume also have been tag teaming him. Then there was Ayane and Maki. Hinata and Sakura and Temari triple teamed him sometimes. Naruto wonders what did he ever do to deserve such a wonderful life.

One thing about Temari, Naruto knows that she's hiding something from him. Looking at her eyes, he can see that she wants to tell him. But is still unsure about it. He knows that whatever it is, must be big if it's bothering her so much. Instead of trying to force her to tell him. Naruto decided to let her tell him on her own.

Arriving at Ichirakus, he ordered a bowl of miso ramen. It was just Teuchi here right now. Ayame doesn't start until 9.

"Hey there Naruto, haven't seen you in a few days." Teuchi spoke to the blond.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that Teuchi. I've been training really hard for the finals for the last couple weeks. Some of my teachers said I need to eat healthier so my body gets the proper nutrients and I can develop more muscle. According to my teammate, it's already showing progress since I grew an inch or two over the last couple weeks. But I can't tell." Naruto replied.

"Ah I see, well I'm glad you're taking their advice. A growing kid like you needs proper food so you can grow properly. Trust me as much as I love ramen, even I couldn't always eat it everyday." Teuchi voiced.

Now that surprised Naruto. "Really? Man with how good you make ramen. You would think you have had to eat it at least every day at a certain point in your life."

Teuchi laughed. "Heh nah, I got my skills from all the time I spent cooking ramen. It's an art I tell you. Not everybody can make good ramen."

"Oh believe me, I know." Naruto thought back to the first time Ayane cooked him ramen. It was determined that as sexy and strong as Ayane is. Cooking is not her forte.

After spending another 45 minutes catching up with Teuchi. The blond left the ramen stand, leaving a generous tip for the old man. Teuchi always looked out for Naruto when he was younger. Now it was time for Naruto to start returning the favor.

Wandering down the streets of Konoha. Naruto took the time to appreciate how quiet the village is when nobody is out. It's time like this that makes him appreciate how big Konoha really is. It doesn't seem that way looking from the outside.

Eventually he decided to go home. Today he was going to practice with his weapons. Maki wanted to experiment with his bow and arrow. Since her and Naruto discovered an interesting ability of it during his training the other day. Apparently if he channels chakra through his entire bow and arrow. Naruto is able to shoot more than just one arrow at a time. Not just regular arrows either. No these arrows were made out of chakra. So both Maki and Naruto were excited to experiment around with his bow and arrow.

When he arrived home, he saw that everyone was up. He greeted each of them with a kiss before he went to get changed. Maki told him to meet her out back when he was done. That was exactly what he did.

"Good, so let's mess around with your bow and arrow to see if what happened the other day was a fluke." Maki told her favorite blond. Not even an hour ago, she was getting her pussy pounded by his clone. Maki planned on taking the actual Naruto up to her room after this.

Naruto took out his bow and arrow. He held it the way that Maki taught him to and aimed it at a tree. Channeling his chakra through it. Naruto slowly pulled the arrow back. Just as he thought of releasing it. 4 chakra arrows shot out of his bow and hit the tree he was aiming for.

"Huh." Maki sounded thoughtful. "Did you mean to do that Naruto-sama?"

Shaking his head. "No, all I did was pull the arrow back to aim it. Just like last time, I didn't try to make those arrows of chakra. It just happened on its own."

"Do you feel a noticeable decrease in your chakra reserves?" Maki asked.

"No, I feel like I can create thousands of them and still not be tired seriously. What's really weird is how natural it felt to shoot those arrows." Naruto explained.

"Natural you say? Hmm I believe your bow and arrow might just be more than a chakra based bow and arrow. According to the store owner, he said that it was nothing but an ordinary bow and arrow that you can conduct chakra through. This is clearly more than just that. Naruto I want you to try to create as many as you can in one go. Just think of a number of arrows you want to shoot and do the same thing you did before." Maki instructed.

"Umm ok?" Naruto answered with some confusion laced in his tone. Doing as he was told, he aimed his bow and arrow towards a random tree and channeled chakra through them. Only this time he thought of an actual number of arrows he wanted to shoot. Suddenly a spider web like chakra structure appeared in front of the tip of his arrow. Next thing he knows, the web of chakra merges with his weapon and his bow and arrow goes through some sort of quick transformation. His black bow and arrow is now a crossbow made out of chakra. Solid chakra that he is holding in his. This is even crazier than what happened with his rasenshuriken. The crossbow resembles a pentacle with a spider web like appearance. Eight sharp blue spearhead edges. The two going in a vertical direction were longer than the other six, while the two going in a horizontal direction was slightly longer than the last four.

Honestly Naruto did not know what the hell to think anymore.

"What the fuck?" Is all that came out of his mouth.

"Just as I thought, it's a sentient weapon." Maki declared.

"A sentient weapon? How? I thought it was a regular bow and arrow?" Naruto questioned.

"Well it seems like the guy who sold this to us wasn't all that knowledgeable about his product. Didn't you say when you first saw your weapon that you felt an instant connection to it? As if it was it there waiting for you to come pick it up the whole time it was there." Maki asked him.

"Uhh yeah I think so, it did feel that way. How the hell does all of this stuff keep happening to me?"

"It's just the way life works sometimes Naruto-sama. Now let's test out your new crossbow. You still didn't fire 100 arrows like I told you to do." Maki said.

Aiming his new crossbow at a tree. When he reached the center of his bow. Naruto's arm was engulfed in blue chakra. He pulled his hand back and chakra came with it. Figuring to just go with it. He aimed the chakra arrow at a tree. Like before he thought of making 100. The blond watched as 100 small chakra arrows all fired from his crossbow simultaneously. Blinking at multiple trees were hit. And he still hasn't released the arrow of chakra in his hand! When he released that, he saw that arrow had more power in it than the 100 he just fired. When his chakra arrow made contact with the tree. It exploded on impact instead of just going straight through the tree. The explosion destroyed a good chunk of the tree.

"Oh...wow.." Naruto voiced in amazement.

"Wow is right, you know Naruto-sama you just might be the only person I know who will go from high-genin level to possibly high-jounin level in a span of a month. For the next few hours, we are going to test to see how many of those arrows you can create simultaneously or consecutively in one go." Maki told him.

"Wait you think I can improve that much in just under a month?!"

Maki rolled her eyes before answering. "Truthfully yes I can, your growth rate is nothing short of astounding. None of us have ever seen a person improve so much in a short time span other than you. I hope after these last two weeks you don't think you're still genin level. Oh no you're bordering high-chunin level now. All of your skills have taken a huge leap. I'm sure some of your peers won't even recognize you by the time the exams start. Kiroku and Kushina were the ones who brought it up to everybody. The rest of us agreed. Also I'm going to show you a new earth style jutsu. It's a B-rank so make a couple clones and I'll make one to teach it to your clones while you and me train with your weapons."

"Hai Maki-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Eh I like it better when you call me Maki-chan, but sensei works too. Now come on, after training me and you are going to my room to fuck like rabbits." Maki smirked.

Naruto wondered just what kind of kinky sex Maki had in stored for them.

**Later, Training with Sasume and Hinata**

Since Hinata wasn't in the finals, she offered to assist Sasume with Naruto's training. Let's just say that Hinata was learning a lot from her older cousin. Her gentle fist was becoming more fierce under Sasuke's guidance. Meaning mode dangerous gentle fist training for Naruto.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a lightning quick strike from Sasume.

He was better at dodging her hits than he was two weeks ago. But it wasn't enough to save him from all of her strikes. Literally 10 minutes ago he just got done sparring with Hinata. That girl is scary when she's serious!

"Come on Naruto-sama, how do you expect to beat me if you keep running away?" Sasume smirked.

"Running away is my only chance of survival. Fighting you straight up in suicide!" He retorted as he avoided another two blows from Sasume.

Sasume grinned. "Now now don't say that, I wouldn't dare kill you Naruto-sama. Kiroku-sama wouldn't be pleased with me if I did that." She struck two blows to his left arm.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he performed a roundhouse kick. The white haired Hyūga blocked it easily before she hit three of his tenketsus in his leg. Causing him to fall on his ass.

"You should've used kawarimi that way you could've attacked me from a different angle. Although your idea wasn't a bad one. With your arm being disabled, you didn't have as much power in your roundhouse kick since your arm was dragging. If your arm wasn't disabled, you could have acted quicker before I disabled your leg." Sasume said.

Naruto grumbled much to her amusement. "It'll be a long time before I'm able to defeat you in taijutsu. You didn't even use your byakugan like Hinata did."

"That's because Sasume-oneesama is a master of the Gentle Fist Art, Naruto-kun. Even my father would be hard pressed to win against her." Hinata told the blond, she just walked up to the two of them.

Sasume waved her off. "I wouldn't go that as far to say Hiashi-sama would be hard pressed, Hinata-chan."

"But Oneesama it's true! I-I know you can defeat Otou-sama!" Hinata retorted.

Sasume blinked before looking at her younger cousin. "That's the first time you stuttered in the last few days. You must really feel strongly about this huh Hina?"

"I..I just believe that you are the strongest one in our clan Sasume." Hinata sighed.

Sasume was touched, to think that her cousin thought so highly of her. She smiled before pulling Hinata into a tight hug. "Aww don't I have just the best cousin ever!"

"S-Sasume-o-oneesama!" Hinata stuttered.

Smirking. "Hehe just for that, me and you are going to have a good time with Naruto-sama later~." Sasume sang the last few words.

Blushing profusely, Hinata shuddered in want. She craved to be under her favorite blond again.

"Not that I don't find this hot, but do you think I'm ready for lightning jutsus yet Sasume-chan? I can already cover my hands, arms and legs with lightning. I'm really close to being able to surround myself in a cloak of lightning like you can." Naruto interrupted.

Releasing Hinata from her hold, Sasume smiled at Naruto. "Well technically you already know some techniques."

"What? How?...wait you mean..?" Naruto said.

Sasume nodded with a smile. "Yep you already know lightning techniques by just being able to channel lightning on to certain parts of your body. For example, you would be able to give a lightning style punch by just punching something with your fist coated in lightning chakra. To be honest, you could probably recreate Kakashi's original jutsu, Chidori. It's really not that hard to do."

"Chidori?" Naruto echoed.

Sasume held out her hand and performed the chidori much to Naruto and Hinata's amazement.

"W-Woah." Is all that Naruto said.

"Yeah Kakashi based it off the rasengan. He was trying to do what your father couldn't, but he failed and came up with the chidori instead. He has a stronger version called Raikiri." Sasume explained as her hand was covered in highly concentrated lightning chakra.

"What are the drawbacks?" Naruto wondered.

Sasume gave him a proud look for thinking of that. "I'm glad you asked, it's an assassination technique that requires a certain level of speed to perform properly. Charging in to kill your opponent, you move so fast that it causes tunnel vision. Because the user is charging in a straight line. It's easy for their opponent to attack them since the tunnel vision makes it difficult for the user to see any incoming attacks. Much less react to them in time. This is why most shinobi can't use this technique safely. Kakashi can because of his sharingan. I can because of my byakugan. You should be able to because your vision is heightened when you use Kura's chakra. Which should get rid of any of the drawbacks for you. And just so you know, Kakashi gave me permission to teach his jutsu to anybody who I think will be able to utilize it properly. I'm sure he won't mind his student learning his jutsu after how much of a shitty sensei he's been to you."

Naruto was staring at her with his jaw dropped. He knew that with this in his arsenal. He would be hard pressed to defeat. Of course he wouldn't use it against his comrades since it's an assassination technique. "Teach me Sasume-chan!" He asked the white haired Hyūga.

"Luckily you're already used to channeling lightning chakra. So it shouldn't be hard for you to do. Chidori is an A-rank jutsu so normally it would take a lot of chakra to perform just once. Fortunately you should be able to spam it with your massive chakra reserves. But after this, we're going to my bedroom ok?" Sasume voiced.

Naruto nodded. Hinata wondered if she could learn the chidori as well. While she's not fond of hurting others. She cannot deny that it would be a useful jutsu to have.

**Few Days Later**

"Very good Naruto-sama! Your chakra control really has improved by leaps and bounds!" Kiroku cheered as she watched Naruto execute his first Shosen jutsu. Over the last couple weeks, she's been pounding all things medical related into his and his clones heads. He never knew just how strict but good of a teacher Kiroku is.

The blond is healing a deep cut that Kiroku gave to herself. It was closing up really quickly. When it healed, Naruto felt happy that he was finally able to use medical chakra. It spoke volumes to how far he's come in controlling his chakra.

He was kinda sad that Sakura couldn't be here to see him do it. She was here earlier but she had a shift at the hospital that she had to work. Although Sakura did say that she was staying the night here instead of at her place tonight. Ever since the first time Naruto has sex with Sakura, she's been staying the night here a lot. Seriously she rarely goes home anymore. Naruto is happy that Sakura enjoys being around him so much. It was a testament to how strong her feelings for him are now. Naruto doesn't know this, but Sakura told Kiroku, Kushina and Kura that she planned on having Naruto's children in the future. All three were ecstatic to know. Kiroku informed the other girls of Sakura's decision. While it did seem she was moving too fast. Sakura knew that Naruto is the only male for her. So why not decide to have his kids? In her mind, if she was going to do this. Then she was going to go all the way.

"Damn all those clones spent doing chakra control exercises finally paid off." Naruto grinned.

Kiroku kissed him on his lips. "I'm so proud of you anata." She beamed.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing the term of endearment. "A-Anata?"

Kiroku shrugged. "Anata, Naruto-sama, it's all the same in the end."

Naruto sighed. "I still find it hard that I'm involved with a beautiful woman like you."

"I know and I find it cute. You won't believe how many of the fellow female brothel owners are jealous that I'm romantically involved with you. You should've seen their faces when I told them I planned on having your children." Kiroku smiled.

The blond remembers the first day Kiroku told him that she wanted to have his kids in the future. He passed out instantly. When he woke up, he thought it was a dream until Maki and Ayane confirmed that it was very real. He was blushing around Kiroku for the rest of the day. The next day his blush continued when Kura and Kushina told him first thing in the morning that they were also having his children. Followed by Sasume, Maki and Ayane. Naruto passed out from a nosebleed for over an hour once he heard all of that. Of course he was happy but it was still a bit overwhelming. Thankfully none of them expected him to be ready for kids no time soon. In fact, Kura suggested that he waits until he's at least 16 before he considers getting any of his girls pregnant.

"You guys nearly killed me from blood loss when you told me that dattebayo." Naruto replied.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't realize that they were going to spring that on you right after I did." Kiroku voiced sheepishly.

Waving her off. "It's fine, besides I already told you that me and you would be together forever didn't I Kiroku-hime?"

"Yes you did Naruto-sama, I hope you know that Sasume, Ayane and Maki expect the same."

"Of course, I would never leave them behind. No matter what, all of us will be together forever. Thankfully jiji put me in the CRA last week. Now I can eventually marry you all without a problem." Naruto said.

"I can't wait for that day to come. But enough about our future. Let's get back to your training. We'll be having a spar using only taijutsu and water jutsu after this." Kiroku told her blond lover.

Naruto sweat dropped. "You're just like Sasume-chan, always trying to kill me. Sadly neither kaa-chan or Kura-chan are any different. I swear to kami I saw my life flash before my eyes when Kura blasted me away with just her chakra alone."

"You know that was an accident, she did apologize for it." Kiroku reminded him.

"I know but still, I was scared as hell after that. It took kaa-chan punching me in the face to get myself back together." The blond replied.

"That and the orgy we all had." The black haired medic voiced.

"Good times." Naruto smiled.

"By the way, in two days I'm taking you to a different brothel. This one is different than the others."

"How so?"

"Well it's hard to say it's a brothel really. Basically a group of unsatisfied married wives all meet up twice a week in the red light district to get the satisfaction they are craving. I believe there's no more than 12 members, maybe 1 or 2 more."

"And you want me to go there to give them an experience they'll never forget." Naruto summarized.

"Precisely."

"You know for as much random women I have sex with. I should get paid for my services." Narito joked.

"You do." Kiroku stated.

Snapping his eyes wide open. "Huh? Since when?"

"Ever since I took you to your second brothel. You seriously didn't think I was going to let your services be milked for free did you? Of course not, every brothel we took you to. I made sure to make a deal with the owners that you got a percentage of their earnings. There's an account that receives their payment, the only ones who can access it are me, you and your mother." Kiroku explained.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder. "How much money do I have? And how come I'm just now finding this out?"

"Sorry that was my fault, I meant to tell you sooner after I got everything situated. But it kinda slipped my mind, I'm sure you can guess as to how that happened." Kiroku gave him a lustful gaze.

The blond didn't have to even think about what she was hinting at. Her eyes were enough to confirm his answer. Plus he wasn't mad about not knowing, just curious.

"To answer your other question, you have 22 million ryo."

His jaw dropped to the ground. How the hell did he make that much money off of sex? It didn't make any sense to him. "How..?"

Kiroku smirked. "Due to your efficiency via shadow clones. The demand for you is quite high, making your services quite expensive. Because it's a brothel requesting your services rather than the other way around. You earn at least 5x the amount that you would normally pay a sex worker for their services. With you it's 10x the amount because of your ability to use clones to pleasure an entire staff. Honestly Naruto-sama with the way you're bringing it ryo, you don't even need to continue being a shinobi to support yourself financially."

"...you turned me into a male sex worker but instead of working for a business. I'm my own business alone so I can be requested by other businesses for my services. Holy shit you just made me rich off of sex in less than a month!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"Bingo." Kiroku grinned. "I hope you aren't mad at me Naruto-sama. All I wanted was to help you improve your life in the best way that I could. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for you permission to use you in this way. I'll understand if you want me to st-"

She was cut off by Naruto tackling her on to the ground. His lips were smashed hard against hers. Kiroku squealed as she kissed him back. Never in her life has she felt so strongly about someone. It's only been a couple weeks since she's been with Naruto. And they've been the greatest couple weeks that she's had in years. The way he could get her heart to skyrocket is unbelievable to Kiroku. She was grateful that Naruto came to the Satake brothel. Otherwise she never would've gotten to experience what she's experiencing with Naruto and the others.

Their kiss lasted over 10 minutes before Naruto pulled away. "Mad at you? Don't be silly Kiroku-hime. I could never be truly upset with you. That's one thing I've learned within the last couple weeks. I'm just happy that you've done so much for me. If I had never met you, my life wouldn't have changed in the way that it did. You just got me to pull off the biggest scam I've ever heard of. Seriously I'm really falling in love with you."

And that did it for Kiroku, she decided to skip the rest of his training. They were already in the living room of their home. So she straight up ripped off his and her clothes and sucked him off. Not even two minutes later and she already had Naruto fucking her on the floor. For the rest of the day, they had sex all over the place.

"Mark me as yours Naruto-sama!" Kiroku moaned loudly.

Naruto was pumping his entire shaft inside of her wonderful passage. He's lost count of the number of times he came inside of Kiroku. She scratched all over his back and chest plus gave him lots of hickeys. He bit her on her breast, legs, ass, feet and neck. She even squirted in his chest.

"You're already mine Kiroku-hime." Naruto channeled Kura's chakra into his fangs to make them sharper. He bit Kiroku's neck hard, drawing blood from it.

Kiroku screamed in pleasure and a bit of pain. Her pleasure soon overridden any pain that she felt as she released her biggest orgasm yet. She felt so warm and loved that she passed on from the pleasure.

'Damn that was intense.' Naruto breathed heavily.

'**I'll say, you two really know how to go at it.' **Kura said from the seal.

'Kura-chan? I thought you were in your room? Why are you back in the seal?'

'**I was, I just wanted to see what you were up to. I saw that you were still doing the dirty with Kiroku-chan. So I just sat back and watched. By the way, you used my purified chakra when you bit her. It's possible she may get some kind of mark. I don't think she'll receive any special power besides her lifespan increasing due to the potency of my chakra. But you never know. The other girls will want one if they see that Kiroku's have one.' **Kura informed him.

'Good to know because I was kinda hoping that some mark would appear. I've already marked her by cumming inside of her many times. But I guess this is the kind of mark she was referring to. Something to show off that she belongs to me or something. I don't know, I don't like to make it seem like I own any of you. But Kiroku, Maki, Ayane and Sasume all like that kind of thing. I think it's supposed to be something you sport proudly, knowing that you belong to your significant other. You know I'm still fairly new to all of this even with the amount of experience I'm gaining with each passing day. So I'm not too sure Kura-chan.' Naruto replied.

Kura understood what he was saying. '**I know what you're saying, don't sweat it too much Naruto-kun. You're catching on to everything very quickly. Just let it all happen at a natural pace. Tomorrow you have a lot of physical training with Kushina and me. Plus we need to work on your proficiency with Baku. And you need to practice with my chakra more. You only succeeded in obtaining the third tail two days ago.'**

'Ok, I'll worry about that tomorrow. Kiroku wore me out this time around so I think I'm going to follow her lead and pass out, Goodnight Kura-chan.' Naruto was out a moment later.

'**Night Naruto-kun.'**


	10. Chapter 10

Another two weeks passed by for the blond genin. The finals will take place in four days. During the last two weeks his training was taken to the next level. Jiraiya, Kushina, Kura, Ayane, Sasume, Kiroku and Maki all broke him down and built him back up. Naruto knew that no amount of training from Kakashi could add up to what he was put through during the past couple weeks. The blond was truly grateful that he made it out alive. Having 5 high ranking shinobis, really 6 if you count Kushina, and a bijuu train you can really open your eyes to make you see what it takes to get to that level.

Naruto is determined to get there. He may not be there yet. But in time he'll get there. So far he's only reached jounin level. Although his level of jounin has yet to be determined. While he doesn't have the experience of a true jounin yet. Power wise, he outclasses most due to some of his stronger jutsu. Kushina and Jiraiya both told him it doesn't matter if it's an S-rank shinobi. A rasenshuriken will definitely defeat if not kill them if they take it head on. A normal rasengan is enough to do that if you put enough chakra in it to kill your opponent.

Speaking of Jiraiya, he literally fell on his ass once he saw Naruto's rasenshuriken for the first time. The toad sannin couldn't believe that Naruto really completed the rasengan. Something that not even he has figured out how to do. He was also jealous that Naruto was getting to have sex with more and more beautiful women without even trying. While he has to actually put effort in and still risk getting rejected. Nonetheless he was proud of his godson for becoming a master of sex. Unfortunately he was threatened by Kushina and Kiroku about using Naruto as his research material. So he didn't get to milk off of his godson's sexual adventures.

Besides that Jiraiya did train Naruto, but he let the others do the more extensive training. He did continue to spar with his godson and teach him another jutsu. It was decided by him and Kushina to wait until Naruto grows up some more to teach him about senjutsu. Although Kura explained that Naruto has subconsciously been drawing in nature energy whenever he uses her chakra. At first Jiraiya was worried, until Kura explained that it's only a little being drawn in at a time. Nothing that will cause him to turn into stone. If anything it just enhances the power of Naruto's attack slightly. So everything was all fine there. Besides, Kura can step in and take over if Naruto starts drawing on too much natural energy.

Medical ninjutsu training has been coming along. Kiroku taught him how to heal fractured and broken bones and burn marks. Sakura also helped him with learning how to form a chakra scalpel. Kiroku also taught Sakura a few things about medical ninjutsu. Then there was his water jutsus. Naruto learned 3 new jutsus besides the other two water jutsus he knew. He could perform them all with just one hand seal. Kiroku even showed him how to create a water whip out of the water in the air. However he was nowhere near as proficient as Kiroku was with it. She could still easily kick his ass if she decides to get really serious. That woman is deadly. Naruto gets turned on whenever Kiroku gets that way. He didn't even think Orochimaru stood a chance if Kiroku was serious. Jiraiya and Kushina had similar opinions. Then again, Kiroku isn't S-rank for nothing.

His training with Ayane has he's going very well. Every fire jutsu she threw at him. He picked it up pretty quickly. The hardest jutsu he had to learn from Ayane is her Fire Fist technique. It took him over two weeks to finally get it down to where he can cause some real damage. Fire Fist is an S-rank jutsu because of its destructive power at full force. It can take out multiple opponents in one move. Ayane taught Naruto how to control the amount of power he puts in his fire fist. So he's able to use it without killing his opponent. They would suffer severe burns or pass out defeated. Or they may be strong enough to take on his attack depending on how much fire chakra he puts into it. One thing Naruto learned about Ayane, she really loved going wild with her fire. She nearly burned him to a crisp several times now. But he enjoys spending time with her.

Because of Sasume, he could now hold his own against a gentle fist practitioner. He knew ways to counter it as well. His lightning style has been coming along too. He could use the chidori and coat his entire body in lightning. Although he still had a ways to go until he reaches Sasume's skill in lightning. But he was happy with the level he is at now. Sasume taught him how to increase his speed whenever he's covered in lightning chakra. It was still taking some effort to learn how to properly fully control. However he could use it in battle if need be. And Sasume showed him how to incorporate lightning into his fighting style. That is also still a working progress. But it's all coming along.

Maki and Naruto learned more about his sentient crossbow. Apparently his weapon does have a spirit inside of it. Her name is Yui. She's a beautiful spirit with sky blue hair and green eyes. She comes off as cold but is actually very nice once you get to know her. Apparently when Naruto saw her in the weapons shop for the first time. Yui felt the overall nature of his chakra and saw that it resonated with her in a way that's never happened before. So she purposely connected herself to Naruto to make him take her as her new master.

Yui can appear out of the crossbow now that she and Naruto have an established link to each other. She was welcomed by all of the girls. The name of Naruto's crossbow is Ginrei Kojaku. However Naruto didn't like the way the name rolled off his tongue so he changed it. Now his crossbow is called **Shageki **(Fire Shot). Yui and Maki agreed on the name. Yui explained that Shageki can fire off hundreds of arrows all at one. Consecutively he can fire 1,400. That bit of information shocked Naruto and Maki. The best part about it all is that the arrows took very little chakra. Because him and Yui are now linked together. Naruto no longer has a need for his old black bow and arrow. Shageki is sealed onto a seal on Naruto's wrist. If he wants to release Shageki, then he has to summon chakra into the seal for it to appear. Which is very convenient. Maki also kept teaching him earth jutsus while working on his skill fighting with his trench knives.

Kushina kept training with Naruto with his chakra chains, fuinjutsu skills and speed. Over the last few weeks she's taught him how to control his strength. He can use his chakra to increase his strength. Definitely able to cause some damage. But it's not on the level of Tsunade's strength yet. For now it was ok since his physical strength didn't need to be on the level. He still learned a lot about his clan. Kushina also taught him a couple wind jutsus. Every elemental ninjutsu that Naruto has learned except for two only requires him to do one hand seal. The blond had to fight against Kushina several times. According to her, the more strong opponents he fights. The quicker he'll react in battle. She even made him fight herself, Kiroku, Sasume and Jiraiya all at the same time. Then he would switch to Ayane, Maki and Kura. Sometimes the teams would switch up. But it would always end in Naruto getting his ass handed to him. It's a wonder how he's still alive. Luckily for him, Sakura and Hinata were usually there to tend to him afterwards. Since both of them are with Naruto. Sakura and Hinata grew closer with each other. Now they were basically best friends. Temari also became friends with the two girls.

Kura and Naruto spent a good chunk of time training him in mastering her chakra. His max tails for the time being is four tails. If he tries to go past that, then he will start to feel a heavy strain on his body. And he'll risk being more prone to the hatred of Kura's chakra. Which could cause him to end up losing control of himself if he's not careful. The risk isn't worth it, so Naruto trains himself hard so he won't have to rely on Kura's chakra so much. He needed to be strong without using her chakra there. Naruto kept improving in his skill with Baku. He was grateful that his flash isn't a yellow color. This way he won't be called the second yellow flash. At least he hopes that he won't. The color of his flash is red like Kushina's.

Overall his training has been going better than he could've ever hoped. He was very confident in his ability to win against Neji and whoever else he has to face.

Besides that, Naruto's been continuing visiting the brothels who request his services. He was making a killing from it. By now he's positive that's he's met over a hundred sex workers. Some of the times, it wasn't even the sex workers. It was their friends who had other careers but wanted a piece of Naruto. He was extremely grateful that he is able to spam shadow clones. Otherwise he would not be able to keep up the pace he's going at. The blond does admit that he enjoys his side job. Not as much as he loves being a shinobi. However it's a solid second place. If you don't count his loved ones. Not even being a shinobi comes over the ones he holds dear to him.

One thing that Naruto noticed is that he doesn't get nearly as many glares from the villagers anymore. Nowadays the ones who still glare at him are usually males or the elder generation. Most younger women always seem to give him a smile, a wink or just a blank look. He usually just give them all a smile back to be polite.

Right now, he was sitting in his room. Later on he had an appointment with Haruka again. Naruto never charges anyone at the Satake brothel for his services. Over the last month, all of the workers somehow became like family to him. Well family that he can have sex with. According to Kiroku, he feels that way since he's around the workers at Satake more than the others. Plus Satake brothel has bragging rights over the other brothels because their brothel is the one who found him first.

On his lap, laying her head on his shoulder is Temari. She's finally telling him what she's been wanting to tell him for a couple weeks now.

"Sooo...you're saying that Oto and Suna are plotting an invasion during the finals?" Naruto asked her.

Temari sighed. "Yes they are, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Naruto-kun. But as a kunoichi it took a lot of thinking for me to actually decide to go against my village. I thought I was ready to tell you the day after I met you because you rocked my world. But I decided to wait to see if what I was feeling was actually my true feeling or not. Over the last few weeks, those feelings solidified and only grew stronger since then. Suna could go to hell. All I care about is making sure my brothers is safe and you and the other girls."

Naruto knew Temari wasn't lying. For one he didn't sense any ill intent from her emotions. Two he could hear the pure sincerity in her tone. Even her eyes showed it. Plus Temari has never lied to him about anything ever since he's met her. Even if she did, nothing will change the fact that she's precious to him. He cares deeply about her.

"I'm not mad Temari-chan, I can understand your reasons. I'm glad you told me on your own accord. I could tell that something was bugging you for awhile now. But I decided to wait until you were ready to talk to me about it. Regardless of what happens, this changes nothing between us." Naruto kissed her cheek.

Temari blushed, for the first time in months she felt like she could cry. The sandy blonde genin hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun…" Her voice cracked.

Naruto smiled. "Come on, you know me better than that. No matter what, it's no way in hell i'm just going to leave you like that. Ever since we've met you've been nothing but honest with me. Nothing deceitful about your feelings at all. I know it's only been a month, but I love you Temari-chan."

Nodding her head in his neck. "I love you too Naruto-kun. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I didn't mark you just for the hell of it ya know." Naruto replied.

Temari smiled against her neck. She could feel her mark reacting to Naruto's chakra.

The mark is a black and orange fox head. It's average size and holds a bit of Naruto and Kura's chakra inside. Like Kura told Naruto before, it increases the lifespan of whoever has the mark placed on them. Kura believes it's possible that the marks will slowly transform the girls into youkais over time. She's not entirely sure yet but it's a strong possibility she assumes. Other than that only time will tell what else they are capable of. Kiroku was the first one to receive one a couple weeks ago. When she showed it off to the other girls a part of Naruto's harem. The others basically demanded that Naruto marks them too. So he gave all of his girls his mark. Kura plans on being the one to mark him at some point.

Lifting her head up to look at him, she leaned in and kissed him. Naruto kissed her back, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Temari pulled away.

"So now what?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "Now I need to see the old man, I have to tell him what's going on. This will kinda explain another reason why Orochimaru infiltrated Konoha besides targeting Sasuke."

Temari nodded. "Lately my father has been acting differently than usual. He's always been cold, but now it's like something is more off about him than usual. The last time I saw him, I remembered him having a faint scent of snakes. It was weird but I didn't think too much of it at the time. It's possible that since Suna is working with Orochimaru. Father could have spent time planning with Orochimaru. Possibly picking up a bit of his scent."

"Or your father is dead and Orochimaru is impersonating the Kazekage. Leading not only his village but yours into a war against Konoha. Leaving you guys to take the downfall is shit doesn't go as planned." Naruto voiced his thoughts.

Temari blinked several times before she gasped in shock. "You don't think…?"

"According to the stories ero-sennin told me about the snake. I wouldn't put it past him at all to do such a thing. It makes a lot of sense to be honest. Think about it, even if your father is upset at your Daimyo for sending missions to Konoha instead of Suna. What Kage in their right mind would lead their shinobi to go to war against the strongest of the great five villages when their own village is barely meeting ends. That doesn't make any sense since war costs money. Even if it's just an invasion, it still costs a lot of money to pull off. Why would he recklessly endanger his people when he could easily try to ask Konoha to see if there is any way we could help Suna with their situation. Knowing the old man, I'm sure he would've been more than happy to work something out. Also you've never smelt the scent of snakes coming from your father until you found out Suna is working with Oto. I find that very coincidental how your father suddenly smells like snakes after meeting Orochimaru of all people."

Temari listened to Naruto's explanation. Everything he said made perfect sense. "So...then my father is really dead then."

"Yeah I'm sorry Temari-chan."

The sandy blond shook her head. "No it's fine, we haven't been close in years. The more me and Kankuro were around Gaara, the more he distanced himself from us. It's his fault that Gaara is the way he is now. Always sending assassins after him when Gaara was only a child who wanted someone to be there for him. He made me and Kankuro stay away from Gaara because he said that my brother was too dangerous. My father is the one who made Gaara dangerous in the damn first place. So honestly I say good riddance. But I just wish it was some way I could help my baby brother."

Naruto has an idea. "I could help him, I'm a jinchuuriki too so I know what he's been subjected to. It's not easy being a jinchuuriki but I'm proud that I am one. Maybe I can get him to change his ways a bit. I'll probably have to kick his ass in order for him to listen to me though. Kura explained to me about her siblings. Shukaku is known for making his container insane. I'm sure mom could do something about his seal if it's giving him problems. And Kura should be able to talk some sense into Shukaku. From what she's said, Shukaku is scared of angering her. Kura always used to tease him for having only one tail. Not to mention Shukaku always lost whenever the two of them fought."

"I swear to kami if you can help Gaara, I'll get Suna to send a marriage contract to Konoha for me and you." Temari swore.

Naruto smirked. "Well it's not like we need it since we are going to be together regardless. But it will be helpful, since I'm in the CRA. It shouldn't be a problem. Actually Suna should do it, it'll be a part of their apology to Konoha. This way our alliance will be strengthened."

"True but you know I only mentioned it so I can be with you without Suna giving me any hassle. And with a marriage contract, I can move to Konoha to live here with you and the others." Temari kissed him again.

"Yeah but the other stuff is important too. By the way, jiji will probably want to question you sometime before the exams. So don't be caught off guard if you are. I'll make sure you're put under my protection. Although I know jiji won't do anything out of the ordinary." The blond told her.

For the next two hours, Naruto and Temari had sex.

**Hokage's Tower**

Hiruzen was doing his paperwork like usual. The finals were coming up in a few days. So he was going over any last minute documents.

Imagine his surprise when his surrogate grandson appeared in a red flash in front of his desk.

"N-Naruto! How did you get in her like that?" 'Was that the hiraishin? Did he master that technique already?' Hiruzen questioned.

"Yo jiji, sorry about that it's a new teleportation technique I learned during my training. It's like the hiraishin if you're wondering why they are so similar. I'll tell you more about it later. As of right now, I have official important information that I need to let you know about." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Hiruzen schooled his expression once he saw the seriousness in Naruto's eyes. The blond never has that look in his eyes unless he's truly serious. "Go on."

"Oto and Suna are planning an invasion on Konoha during the finals." Naruto told him.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. "How did you find this out?"

"Temari of Suna is one of my lovers. She just informed me, the reason why she didn't tell me sooner is because she wasn't sure if she truly wanted to betray her village. But she came to the conclusion that she cared more about me. Gaara is supposed to be the key piece in the invasion. He's the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. That's why he seemed so unstable. Also Suna is being played, the Kazekage is not truly the Kazekage. Orochimaru is acting as the Kazekage while being the Otokage of Oto. I came to this conclusion after Temari told me that the last time she saw her 'father'. He smelled like snakes. A scent that she's never smelled on him until he came into contact with Orochimaru." Naruto explained.

Hiruzen sighed. "So it seems my foolish student had more than one reason to come back after all. Where is Temari-san?"

"Sleeping in my bedroom, I already informed her that it's likely you would want to have her questioned. So she'll be prepared, just don't send for her now. Wait until tomorrow or something jiji. Also she's under my protection. Meaning she's under the Uzumaki clan's protection." Naruto answered.

Sarutobi nodded. "That's fine, all I wanted is for her to go through the usual testing. Nothing too serious."

"Jiji, me and Temari believe that we should leave Suna in the dark for now. This way Orochimaru or any of his spies won't end up getting suspicious if they notice anything different with the Suna shinobi. Temari is confident that she can convince Suna to ally with us once the invasion takes place. It shouldn't be a problem since Orochimaru killed their leader right under their noses." The blond spoke up.

Hiruzen was proud of the intelligence Naruto is now displaying. It's hard to imagine that this is the same boy who was still pranking the villagers not even 8 months ago. He could see that Naruto has been training extremely hard. That and Jiraiya and Kushina both told him a bit of his progress. Neither told Hiruzen too much because they wanted it to be a surprise. He already got one surprise seeing Naruto perform a technique similar to the hiraishin.

"Very well Naruto, you truly have done a service to Konoha. I will make sure we are prepared to handle the invasion. For finding out this valuable information, this will be marked as an A-rank mission on your records. You will also receive A-rank mission pay. I'm proud of you my boy." Hiruzen gave him a proud smile.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks jiji, make sure you survive old man. You'll be shocked once you see how much I improved over the last month."

"I'll try my best to do so Naruto. If things get too out of hand. You may be one of if not the only one who can stop Gaara. I know there's still a good portion of the villagers who hate you. But at the end of the day, they will need your protection along with the protection of every Konoha shinobi in our ranks. Hopefully it all works out, they will see you for the good person you are, my boy." Hiruzen wisely spoke.

Afterwards, Naruto left the hokage's tower. Walking past the dango shop. He saw two of the women he's gotten to know quite well during the last couple weeks. Naruto walked inside the shop to greet them.

"Hey Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan!"

Anko and Kurenai saw the bo-no _man, _who changed their lives forever, walk up to the table they were sitting at . Both of them felt their lions heating up just thinking of their several sexual experiences with Naruto.

"Hey there blondie-sama." Anko smirked.

"Already craving me huh Hebi-chan." Naruto returned her smirk.

"Maybe, you can always find out." Anko retorted.

"I have time before I have to go meet up with one of my regulars. It's all up to you. You're free to join in as well Kurenai-chan." Naruto offered.

"As much as I would love to, I can't today and neither can Anko. We're going to meet up with my team for the first time in a week after this. But tomorrow you can stop by my house whenever you want to. I...really need to feel you inside of me again. Two days is too long." Kurenai blushed slightly.

"That's fine with me Nai-chan. Knowing you two, neither of you will let me go until I'm done fucking you for several hours." The blond replied bluntly.

The ruby eyed jounin blushed a little more at his comment. "Please don't say that so out in the open. It's really embarrassing!"

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm too used to hanging around sex addicts."

Kurenai sighed. "It's fine, since I know I can very just as bad during sex."

He talked to them for about another 15 minutes before he left the shop.

**Satake Brothel**

"Yes Naruto-sama! Fuck this bitch!" Haruka moaned in pleasure as Naruto was piping her like a piston.

The purplette always had some nice pussy. Definitely in the top 10 of the Satake brothel that's for sure. Feeling her insides squeeze around him. It was easy to tell that he just made her cum. Naruto kept thrusting his shaft inside of her.

Haruka was gripping the headboard tightly. She loved it when Naruto came to fuck her. It's only certain spots of hers that only he is able to reach. Nobody could get her like this except for him. Haruka knew that if she ever got married, she would cheat on her husband if it meant that she could still fuck Naruto. That's how good sex with him is.

When he made her have another orgasm. She pushed herself against him and made him fall on his back. Now the purplette was riding him in the reverse cowgirl position. Bouncing all over his 10 inch dick. She wants to make sure that she gives him her best effort to please him.

Moaning loudly when Naruto slapped her ass hard. Haruka made herself cum all over Naruto again. Their next position, Naruto had her laying on her stomach while doing the splits. Once he had a good grip on her legs. He gave Haruka an uncharted area of pleasure.

Naruto had Haruka screaming his name for all to hear.

"YES YES MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING SLUT NARUTO-SAAAMMMAAAA!"

That's exactly what Naruto did, he fucked Haruka in this position for over 15 minutes. She came three more times before he finally gave her what she wanted.

"You want me to paint this pussy with my cum don't you Haruka-chan? You want me to mark this pussy for every man you fuck to know that they will never make you feel the way I do right Haruka-chan? You want to feel me spray my load inside of you." Naruto kept improving on his dirty talk. It was getting easier and easier.

"KAMI GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SEED NARUTO-SAMA! PLEASE I NEED IT!" Haruka moaned.

Naruto sprayed her pussy white with his cum. Haruka moaned, feeling herself being filled up.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-sama…" Haruka passed out from her overwhelming pleasure.

Pulling his dick out of her. "She lasted longer than the last time. I definitely got to give her a bit of more attention." The blond said to himself.

Once he got dressed, he walked out of the room. He went into the staff lounge and saw that some of the workers were in here. The others must be with their clients or off for the day. It's still hard for him to believe that he's had sex with every single women who works here more than three times. He's lost count of the number of times that he and Haruka got together. Once again, he was thankful for his clones.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone taking the seat across from him.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-sama."

Blinking, he looked to see Fiya smiling at him. Fiya is a young woman in her early 30s. She has silver hair with blue eyes. She also brings in quite the number of clients. Being ranked in the top 10 of the brothel. The blond genin can certainly remember the times he's shared with her. Fiya is one of those women that can really snatch your soul away just by giving a blowjob. Naruto has experienced it himself more than once. Just thinking about it is already giving him a boner.

"Hi Fiya-chan, it's nice to see you too." Naruto returned her smile.

"Judging from all the noise Haruka was making. I assume you being out here means she's out cold?" Fiya wondered.

"Right on the money as always Fiya-chan. The last round I had with Haruka really put her out. It was intense to say the least. Knowing her, she'll wake up with the biggest grin on her face remembering that I gave her a cream pie." Naruto answered.

Fiya wanted one of those cream pies herself. "I see, so do you have anything planned now that you're done with Haruka for the day."

"Hmm not that I can think of. I was going to go home to see what the girls are up to if nothing came up."

"Well how about the two of us go into a room to think of something you can do." Fiya gave him a lustful gaze.

Naruto caught on, he was happy since this means he gets to enjoy another one of Fiya's mind blowing blowjobs. "Lead the way Fiya-chan." His tone was husky.

Fiya stood up, grabbed his head and led him to an empty bedroom. When she closed the door, she pounced on the blond. He caught her and walked backwards to the bed. During their kissing, they undressed each other until they were both naked.

The silver haired woman is pumping Naruto's tool in her hand. Feeling how big and hard it is for her.

"I never told you this Naruto-sama, but you're dick is the one I love to suck the most." Fiya grinned.

"Oh really? How about you show me just how much you love my dick Fiya-chan." Naruto told her.

Fiya felt herself dripping wet at the tone of his voice. She stopped jerking him off and swallowed his whole shaft in one motion. From there on, she gave Naruto the best blowjob she could give him. Making sure to slob all over his tool. With her hand, she was playing with his balls.

The blond leaned back and watched Fiya go to work on him. He can not deny that Fiya is the only one who can give Kiroku, Kushina and Kura a run for their money when it comes to giving Naruto blowjobs. While his other girls were good at it too. Those three were the best.

Fiya deepthroated him every time she brought her head back up. The sexiest thing about it to Naruto is that Fiya never breaks eye contact with him when she does this. If Naruto didn't have enough control over himself. Those sexy blue eyes of hers alone would be enough to make him cum. She kept her hand massaging his balls. When she brought her head up again. Fiya sucked hard on the tip. Lapping her tongue around it, kissing it before taking his whole dick down her throat again.

Looking at her slob all over his shaft, Naruto placed his hand on top of her head to keep her hair out the way. That's when she started to really let loose as she bobbed her head at a faster pace.

The silvered haired woman was giving him a sloppy blowjob now. Naruto could see just how much saliva she was using on him. Her mouth felt so warm, there is no way that he could ever forget what Fiya was doing to him. He wished he had a camera to take a picture. Actually if he asked, he was pretty sure that Fiya would know where one is. But he could do without it, he really didn't want her to stop sucking him off.

For 10 minutes this continued, the blond jinchuuriki savoring every second of it.

"Fuck Fiya-chan you look so fucking sexy sucking my dick like that." Naruto groaned.

"Mmmm~." Was all that she said.

Eventually she pulled away and immediately went to sucking on his balls. Fiya used both of her hands to jerk Naruto off. Switching back and forth between each of his balls. She slobbed over his whole sack. After a couple minutes of doing this, Fiya went back to sucking his shaft again. This time she was doing so while using both of her hands to jerk him off still.

Recognizing this skill instantly, the blond knows that only those who are truly skilled, true veterans in art of sex are able to pull off this move. Out of those in his harem only Ayane, Maki, Sasume, Kura, Kiroku and Kushina can do this. Sakura, Temari and Hinata are still learning. But they are also improving quickly. Just yesterday, Sakura surprised him when she deepthroated him for the first time. She went all out and literally sucked the life out of Naruto. He and Sakura had a wonderful few rounds after that.

"Oh you sexy bitch, you're trying to fucking milk me. Only true veterans like you can pull this off." Naruto voiced in a husky tone.

His tone only made Fiya take it up a notch. By now 30 minutes have passed. Naruto finally decided to let himself cum. Fiya certainly deserves it after this performance.

A couple minutes later he felt it coming. "Fiya-chan…"

She knew she had him now. Fiya was pleased when she felt his hot cum shoot loads down her throat. Naruto's cum always tasted good. It was addicting to her. She kept sucking him off for another 15 minutes after. Her reward was getting another shot of his cum down her throat. Once she made sure his dick was clean. Fiya pulled her head away and smiled at Naruto. She had saliva coming down the corners of her mouth.

Naruto had to catch his breath a bit after that. "It's women like you who remind me that I'm still nothing but a rookie in the game. Sometimes it hard not to get a big head when you have sex with as many women as I do. I'm grateful that it's skilled veterans like you who can keep me grounded." He gave her an appreciative grin.

Fiya beamed. She was happy to receive praise from her master. "You flatter me Naruto-sama, I'm just happy that I could please you to the best of my abilities. Also you're not really a rookie anymore. After all, didn't you just put Haruka out?"

"Good point but it's still levels to it." Naruto said.

"Then how about I show you some of those levels you're hinting to." Fiya crawled until she was straddling his waist. The soles of her feet were planted on the bed.

Aligning her pussy with his shaft, Fiya slid herself down easily and began riding Naruto like crazy. The blond didn't do anything but watch her bounce on his cock. Clapping sounds were being echoed as she slammed herself down on him. Her ass was big enough to make it happen. The way she had her back arched, her swift motions as she moved her hips. It was all perfect to Naruto, yeah it was official, he was definitely making Fiya one of his regulars from now on.

He felt how slick her pussy was, noting she must've been very wet prior. Really couldn't blame her for getting horny. Eventually she came, but she rode it out and kept bouncing on him. When Fiya pulled him up to her chest. Naruto latched his mouth onto her big breast. Sucking on her nipple hard. Using both of his hands to grip and smack her ass.

Soon Naruto released his orgasm inside of Fiya. Drawing her into a kiss, which caused her to mewl. Naruto decided to spend the rest of his night with Fiya. They went at it for hours, with their last position being Fiya being fucked on the nightstand.

To finish him off, the silver haired woman gave him a titjob while sucking off his tip and whatever else of dick that was sticking out of her breast. He came hard inside of her mouth after that. When he slept, he had Fiya in his arms with her laying on top of him.

**Next Morning**

"So you were with Fiya-san and Haruka-san?" Kushina asked her son. She was taking a bath with him and Kiroku. Kura was with them but she got out not even two minutes ago.

"Yeah she rocked my world last night. I rocked hers too. She told me when she asked me to fuck her again before I left the brothel." Naruto soaked his fit body in the warm water.

"That's Fiya-chan for you, she's known for her skill in the bed. Especially when it comes to oral sex." Kiroku smiled.

"Tell me about it, it's not like it's my first go around with her by any means. But yesterday, it was different from the rest. I'm positive I will never forget that experience." Naruto voiced.

Kushina shook her head before smiling softly. "You're such a pervert Naruto-kun."

"Hey don't blame me, you guys made me this way." Naruto retorted while smirking.

"That I cannot deny, Kiroku-chan had more to do with that than anybody." Kushina said.

"Oh please like your ass didn't have a big part in it too Kushi-chan." Kiroku kissed her cheek.

"Maybe, but that's besides the point. My son is a massive pervert. Thank kami you're the literal opposite of Jiraiya. Otherwise you would not be able to pull this off." The redhead told her son.

"I thank the heavens everyday that I'm not ero-sennin. You don't know how many times has he asked me to hook him up with some of the women I had sex with. I tried once but he blew it." Naruto said.

"That sounds like typical Jiraiya. It's good that ever since he knows I'm with you. He no longer tries to hit on me. I was lucky that he never stayed in the village for too long. If he is really Tsunade-sama's old teammate, then I don't know how she dealt with him for all those years." Kiroku sighed.

"From what I know, she always used to kick his ass that he would be stricken with fear that he wouldn't do anything perverted around Tsunade. At least until he fucks up again. Which I assume happened very often." Kushina spoke.

They continued to talk until all three of them finally got out of the bath. After he got dressed, he went to meet up with Sakura and Hinata at Ichirakus. Temari is coming over later.

"I can never get tired of this stuff." Naruto said out loud as he finished his second bowl of ramen.

"I know I'm just glad that you eat more than just this now. Ramen is good, but you shouldn't eat it as much as you used to." Sakura replied.

"She's right Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed before eating some ramen that she picked up with her chopsticks.

"Of course she is, but sometimes I can't help but spoil myself. Plus I'll burn it all off while training." The blond said.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke will make it back on time Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't even have to think of his answer. "You do realize this is Kakashi-sensei we are talking about here. The same man who has a routine of showing up at least two hours late to almost anything. Of course he's going to show up late. I wouldn't be surprised if he got Sasuke disqualified because of his habit. Hopefully Sasuke can get Kakashi to get to the stadium on time."

"Do you think he'll be able to beat Gaara?" Sakura wondered.

"If Gaara gets serious, as in using a lot of Shukaku's chakra, kind of serious. Then no, Sasuke will be lucky if he doesn't get killed." Naruto answered truthfully.

The pinkette winced. While she didn't care much about Sasuke at all anymore. He was still a comrade at the end of the day. Even if he did have his issues. "Hopefully he'll forfeit before it gets that far."

Naruto looked at her with a 'really?' expression.

Smiling sheepishly. "Right it's Sasuke, of course he won't do that." Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun or somebody will have to save his ass if that does happen. We still have to be on the lookout for the signal of the invasion. I'm glad that Kiroku-chan was able to properly heal the rest of the damage I suffered from Neji. I've been able to improve my skills because of her." Hinata voiced.

Temari and Naruto told the other girls in the harem about the invasion. So everyone was prepared to take action once it began. Jiraiya also had been informed of what was going on.

"Same could be said for me. Without Kiroku-chan, my skills as a med-nin would be nowhere near they are today. She and the others even helped improve my taijutsu, speed and reserves. I also know two fire style jutsu. I learned more from her in a month than I did in the 7 months we spent with Kakashi-sensei." The pinkette agreed.

"Kiroku did so much for me that it's too much to even list off. She changed my life. That's all I need to say about that. Oh yeah so after this, what do you girls want to go do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go have a free for all in the forest of death. It's been a few days since our last one." Hinata suggested.

"I'm down, I almost won last time." Sakura grinned.

"Yeah...almost at the expense of my death. You hang around Ayane too much. She's influenced you to become a bit more wild in battle." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Hey! That's not true, you were perfectly fine." Sakura crossed her arms.

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "You literally were trying to stab me with your chakra scalpels. If it wasn't for my excessive training in my reflexes. That could've ended badly for me."

"Don't think of it that way. It was training anyways. And I knew you wouldn't let yourself get stabbed. You could have used Baku to teleport out of the way easily. You had a few ways to escape so don't pull that shit on me Naruto-kun." Sakura retorted with a smirk.

The blond grumbled in defeat.

"Sakura 1, Naruto 0." Hinata said.

"Ah go to hell the both of you." Naruto pouted.

Hinata and Sakura laughed then high fived each other. To get Naruto to stop pouting, instead of going to the forest of death to have a free for all. The two girls dragged him to the forest of death so they can have a threesome in the middle of the wild. It was quite the experience for all three of them. Later on they met up with Temari and had a foursome in Naruto's room.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the finals finally arrived. Many people were in attendance to the finalist fight. All bets were placed on either Neji Hyuga, Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha. It was to be expected since they are the biggest names in the finals. Oh if only those poor fools truly knew what they were getting themselves into. For the first match so far the odds were 20 to 1 in Neji's favor. Not many people believed his opponent stood a glimmer of a chance against a Hyuga prodigy.

However those who did actually know his opponent well, knew that Neji didn't have a chance at winning. His opponent has gone through hell and back to prepare for this day.

Both Daimyos of Fire and Wind were in attendance. There are likely spies from other villages even here. Simply to see if any of the genin are worth being concerned about in the near future. All of the jounin and anbu were stationed. Every Konoha shinobi was informed of the invasion that's suppose to take place. Which means that they are prepared to fight for Konoha today. All academy instructors were given instructions on what to do once the invasion starts.

Hiruzen was sitting in the kage box. He had just finished greeting the Kazekage. By just having a simple conversation, the Third Hokage could tell something is off with the fellow Kage. He already had his suspicions from everything that's taken place so far. Hayate was reported dead three days ago. And with the Kazekage acting odd, Hiruzen figured that Naruto was right. Konoha will be attacked today.

'Orochimaru...I will not let you succeed. I will rewrite the mistake of not taking you out when I had the chance.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

'Soon Konoha will be destroyed, you will not leave to see another day Sarutobi-sensei.' Orochimaru in disguise as the Kazekage thought.

All of the finalists except for Dosu, Sasuke and Naruto were present on the field.

In the stands, Sakura sat next to Ino, Hinata, Choji and Kiba. Kurenai, Gai, Anko and Asuma were sitting a row behind them. Lee was sitting next to Tenten. He was in crutches from his battle against Gaara. Maki, Sasume, Kiroku and Ayane were a couple rows behind the jounin instructors.

As Genma began explaining who the rest of the matchups after the first round is going to go. Some were wondering where Sasuke and Naruto were?

"Oh no don't tell that idiot backed out. Damn it how can I lose to a guy who backed out of his next match." Kiba said.

"I can assure you Kiba, Naruto-kun would never back down. He swore on my blood that he would defeat Neji. Naruto-kun never goes back on his word no matter what." Hinata stated confidently.

To those who haven't seen her in awhile. It was surprising to hear her speak so confidently about Naruto when she could barely get out a sentence without stuttering a little over a month ago.

Kiba always wondered where Hinata's new confidence came from. He would smell multiple scents on her that he never smelt on her prior to a month ago. The main scent he smelled is Naruto's scent. Which is weird, when he asked Hinata about it. She didn't give him a direct answer. He figured that Naruto and Hinata must've been hanging out more during the month.

"How can you be so sure?" Kiba asked.

"I was with him earlier this morning." Hinata answered.

Now Kiba is even more confused. Why would she be with Naruto that early? He just couldn't figure it out.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto-kun you idiot, how are you going to be late when you were the one saying that you wouldn't be late like Sasuke."

Ino's ears twitched. "Naruto-kun? I thought you liked Sasuke-kun?" The blonde's voice is laced with shock.

Shrugging. "I used to until I figured out nothing is ever going to happen between us. Why should I chase after a guy who can give a rat's ass about me? I'm better than that. All the time I wasted chasing Sasuke. I could've used to focus on my career as a kunoichi."

Her answer surprised Choji, Kiba and Ino. Neither of them could believe that Sakura finally gave up on Sasuke. It couldn't possibly be true...could it?

Ino pointed her finger at the pinkette's face. "W-Who are you and what have you done with Sakura?"

Sakura became annoyed quickly. She knocked Ino's finger out of her face. "Cut it out pig, I am Sakura!"

"Liar! The real Sakura would never give up on Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted.

Sakura inwardly cringed. "Kami is this how I used to be? So delusion over Sasuke?" She asked herself.

"Unfortunately you were Sakura-chan, in fact you were worse because of your loud voice." Hinata teased her best friend.

The pinkette rolled her eyes at the blunette's comment. "Very funny Ms. I couldn't say two words without stuttering and blushing like an idiot."

"Says the former number one fangirl of the Sasuke fan club. Poor boy must've been really to commit suicide." Hinata retorted with a smirk.

"Aren't you the same girl who couldn't even stay conscious if her crush said more than 5 words to her?" Sakura also smirked

Hinata blushed slightly. She cursed herself for not having a proper comeback. "Fine you win this round. But I'm still up by a win."

Sakura held up a victory pose. "I'll be retaking my crown soon. Keep it warm for me Hina-chan." She grinned.

Rolling her eyes. "Bitch please, you wish you could get this crown back. Even if you win the next one. I guarantee you aren't winning three in a row." Hinata said.

Those who were watching their interaction were shocked. This was completely unexpected.

"You should thank Naruto some more for fixing her confidence issues." Anko whispered in Kurenai's ear. Kurenai elbowed her in the arm to get her to shut up.

Ino spoke up. "Ok so since when were you two good friends?" She asked, truthfully she was jealous that Sakura found another girl friend besides her to be close to.

"During the last month, let's just say we spent a lot of time together with Naruto. I'm sure you'll find out more eventually." Sakura answered.

"Naruto? Why him?" Kiba questioned.

"Why not?" Hinata replied with a smirk.

Over by Kiroku and the others. They were also wondering what's causing Naruto to be late.

"Think he got lost?" Maki suggested.

"Of course not, he's too smart to get lost on an important day like this." Sasume replied.

"Maybe he fell back asleep by accident? He did do some last minute training yesterday. Plus he serviced a new brothel afterwards." Ayane brought up.

"It'll take more than that to keep him down. He'll be here, I wouldn't be surprised if he's running because of Jiraiya. I would say maybe he needed a quickie, but we already took care of that before we left the house. He should be more than satisfied until later on tonight." Kiroku said.

"That is true, he should be fine until later. Let's hope he gets here soon because I think Genma is starting the exams." Sasume voiced.

Down on the field, Genma just told everyone except those participating in the first match to go to the spectators area. Temari was walking towards the stairs. 'Of course you would be late, Naruto-kun. If I hadn't stopped by this morning to see you. I would be worried if you were going to make it on time.' She thought.

The time for the exams finally arrived. Genma waited a minute more for Naruto to show up. Once that minute passed, he was going to announce that Naruto will be disqualified if he doesn't arrive in 5 more minutes. However he never got the chance as cherry blossoms were flying all over the stadium.

Soon a tornado of cherry blossoms circled the field. When it stopped, it revealed a blond, blue eyes male with whiskers marks on his cheeks. Over the month he had grown a bit. Because of his Senju/Uzumaki traits being awakened. They caused his body to grow faster as a reaction to everything being awakened at once. Add on to his extensive training that would kill most people. He grew a solid 4 inches in a month! Something like that is unheard of because it's rare for a person to grow two inches within a month. Normally boys grow 4 inches within a year depending on their growth rate. The blond even lost some of his baby fat. He wore black shinobi sandals with black pants. An orange bandage is wrapped around his right thigh where his kunai holder is. He wore a see through sleeveless mesh shirt. His black headband tied across his forehead and his blue headband tied across his right arm. The whiskers marks were a bit more defined than they usually are. His hair grew over the month. It was still spiky, but longer and wilder. He made sure to cut his bangs that were growing. The blond felt like the bangs made him lose some of his manly look. As much as he loved his father Minato. He did not want to look as flaky as him.

The whole stadium was silent, it's expected after an entrance like that.

"And you are?" Genma asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated his name.

"Good, you were almost counted as late. Now we can start the mat-" Genma was cut off by multiple loud screams coming from a certain section in the stands.

Those screams were coming from over 100 women who all had t-shirts on. On the shirts were a chibi version of Naruto with an orange heart above him. Above the heart are the words 'We Love'. The color of the shirts were white and the font color was also orange. Some of them even had stuffed fabric chibi versions of Kura in her fox form and Naruto that they were holding up. Others had signs with words on them saying 'We Love Naruto' 'Uzumaki Sex King' 'Naruto the God of Pleasure' 'Marry Me Naruto-sama!' and so on.

"It's him! He's finally here!" One woman pointed.

"Naruto-sama!"

"NARUTO-SAMA YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"PLEASE WIN THE WHOLE THING!"

"NARUTO-SAMA PLEASE FUCK ME AGAIN!"

"I WANT YOUR CUM DOWN MY THROAT JUST ONCE MORE!"

"NARUTO-SAMA I WANT YOUR BABY!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA!"

"MAKE ME CUM THREE TIMES IN FIVE MINUTES AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!"

"PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED AGAIN NARUTO-SAMA! I WANT IT SO BAD!"

Everyone in the stadium could see all of those beautiful women ranging from 16 to somewhere in the mid 40s! What was even crazier, multiple women who were not a part of that group but spread out across the stadium were blushing thinking of their own times with Naruto. Luckily none of their husbands or boyfriends was paying any attention to them. Most of the men in the stadium were gawking at the amount of women who were all screaming such sexual sentences at Naruto. It made them feel jealousy towards the blond genin.

"What the hell?!" Kiba shouted in absolute shock.

Ino looked to see both Sakura and Hinata wearing the same shirts those other women were wearing. "Wait when did you two get those shirts? And you both slept with Naruto?!" Ino asked incredulously.

To add on more to her shock, both of them nodded!

"If you must know, yes we did. But unlike those girls, we are actually Naruto's lovers." Sakura answered.

"It's a group of nine of us. All of us are a part of Naruto-kun's harem. The rest are just his fuck buddies or a one or two time thing." Hinata wasn't to go too much into detail. None of them needed to know that Naruto is a male sex worker. It's really none of their business.

"W-Wait! You mean that idiot actually has his own harem! And he really had sex with all of those girls?!" Kiba questioned in jealousy and begrudged respect.

"Yeah he's in the CRA since he's the last one of the Uzumaki clan. He's a clan heir. If you wanna know more ask him yourself." Sakura said.

Kiba realized that meant to stop asking questions. So he kept his mouth shut.

Choji just continued to eat his chips. He too felt a tad bit jealous of his blond comrade.

"Well I'll be damned." Asuma whistled.

"What youthfulness!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess you can say it's some of that to it as well." Anko grinned.

"Wait you mean you slept with the kid too?" Asuma asked in shock.

"Fuck yeah I did, I heard about his legend while at a bar in the red light district. And he's not a kid, he's more manly than 98% most of the men in this village. Naruto-kun is a living legend." Anko replied.

Asuma just shook his head.

"Well at least Kurenai-sensei didn't give him the time of day. She's too good for him. Right sensei?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

Kurenai blushed, she just looked the other direction.

Asuma couldn't believe it. "You too Kurenai!"

"Seriously?! He got Kurenai-sensei!" Ino yelled.

Sakura and Hinata were smirking at what was happening.

Kiba fainted.

Anko was grinning at her best friend.

'Damn how the hell did Naruto get Kurenai before me? That definitely hit me in my pride.' Asuma thought to himself.

Kurenai just sighed before she shrugged. "Anko brought him over one day, the rest is history. I don't regret it and as long as he doesn't mind. I'm going to keep having sex with him."

"Here, here Kurenai-chan!" Anko placed her arm around Kurenai.

Kurenai's words hit Asuma in his pride even more. He knew that he no longer stood a chance with Kurenai.

"Well Asuma and the others had the reaction I expected." Ayane said to her surrogate sisters.

"Definitely." Maki agreed.

"I didn't think so many would show up. I knew some would but this is something else." Sasume voiced with amusement in her tone.

"That's our Naruto-kun for you. He's one of a kind." Kiroku smiled.

"How the hell did he get so many of those women?" Kankuro wondered.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru yawned.

Shino didn't comment. Neither did Gaara.

Temari couldn't help but smirk. She was happy to see that her future husband already has so many fans. Temari was grateful that she is one of his lovers.

"Damn that kid is lucky." Kotetsu nearly shouted.

"Looks like there's more to him than we thought." Izumo noted.

Hiruzen sighed while facepalming himself. Only with Naruto something like this would happen. He should have expected this.

'I see why Jiraiya always complains to me about being jealous of Naruto. Any man would be.' The Hokage thought.

Orochimaru is intrigued by what's happening.

Genma was looking at Naruto with respect. He recognizes a fellow womanizer when he sees one. Genma could only dream to reach Naruto's legendary status one day.

'Wow they really went all out. Shirts with me on it and stuffed chibis of me and Kura!' Naruto shouted inside of his head.

'**Damn now that's what I call commitment.' **Kura said.

'**I agree, who would've thought your fan club would show such strong support like this.' **Kushina agreed.

'Well I can disappoint them. It wasn't like I planned on losing in the first place. But now I'll look really bad if I do lose.' Naruto thought as he waved at his fan club while smirking. Once he gave them a wink. They went wild again.

Looking over to Genma. "You can start the match now."

Genma nodded. "Hajime!" He backed away.

Naruto and Neji stared at each other, neither one making a move. The entire stadium was silent, waiting for either one of them to do something. A heavy breeze of wind blew through the air. Both fighters never tore their gazes from one another.

"Too afraid to make a move? I can understand, these eyes of mine can see everything." Neji taunted Naruto.

Smirking at his opponent. "No, in fact I'm thinking of what you did to my Hinata-chan during the prelims. You nearly killed her. So it's hard for me to restrain myself from killing you." Naruto replied.

'Hinata-chan? I see so he is the one Hinata has been spending much of her time around. Because of him, Hinata is no longer timid like she was prior to the exams. She's more confident and outspoken. It shows in her skills in gentle fist too. Seems like I will have to meet Naruto myself. Even with all of those women. Hinata is still very fond of him.' Hiashi thought to himself.

'I know Neji is strong, Otou-sama says he has the strongest byakugan in recent generations. But Hinata-oneesama told me that even if Neji is strong. He doesn't stand a chance against this Naruto guy. Let's see if she was right about him.' Hanabi thought.

"That failure again? I don't see why you're so upset. It was her fate to lose to me." Neji said.

"I don't believe that, Hinata would have beaten you if she had more training at the time. Now? She'll wipe the floor with you." The blond retorted.

Narrowing his eyes. "That will never happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Naruto said from behind Neji.

Neji's eyes widened as did some of the audience's. Turning around quickly, Neji threw a palm strike at his opponent. Only to hit nothing but air.

"You missed." The Hyuga turned around again to see Naruto standing where he originally was.

'What's going on here? There's no way he could be that fast now.' "Your tricks will not work, fate has declared me the winner." Neji told his opponent with his byakugan active.

"Then how about you prove it instead of talking about it?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Neji ran towards Naruto and to his surprise, Naruto ran straight at him as well.

"You idiot a frontal attack will never work!" Kiba shouted.

Neji aimed a hit at Naruto, but the blond deflected it. He kept throwing multiple attacks using his gentle fist style. But Naruto was either dodging or blocking all of his attacks. For a solid minute, the Hyuga did not let up. To his aggravation even after a whole minute he still could not land a blow on his opponent.

Deciding enough was enough, When Neji threw another palm strike to his chest. Naruto smacked it away, then clenched his fists together to punch Neji hard in his chest twice with both of his fists. Following up with a hard punch to the gut. Placing his palm on his opponent's chest. The blond released a small burst of chakra from his palm. Making the brunet stagger back a step.

He was so stunned by what just happened that he couldn't even react in time to avoid the punch that was delivered to his jaw. Sending him back flying, he slid a couple feet across the ground.

The entire stadium was silent.

"You were saying Kiba?" Hinata asked her shocked teammate with a smirk on her face.

"Damn I've never seen anyone handle a Hyuga like that before." Asuma voiced.

"Indeed." Gai agreed.

"Sorry Gai, but your student doesn't stand a chance against Naruto." Anko told her friend.

"Don't you think it's a little early to decide that?" Gai questioned.

"Nope, you'll see just keep watching." Anko smirked.

Neji slowly pushed himself up. He coughed up a lot of saliva with a bit of blood. Those blows he received made him wheeze at the pain. However that's not what caught his attention. When he looked up, Neji saw his opponent looking down at him. Waiting for him to get up.

'I don't understand how he was able to release chakra from his palm. The same way the Hyuga clan does with our palm strikes? He's not a Hyuga so he shouldn't be able to do that.' Neji thought as he stood up.

"Took you long enough, ready for round 2?" Naruto voiced.

Neji scowled. "No this is over." He envisioned himself within the centre of an eight trigrams symbol. Taking a stance.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, recognizing his opponent's stance instantly. 'Sasume-chan was right about him being immensely talented. To think he knows the techniques reserved only for the main family of the Hyuga clan. I doubt his hand speed is comparable to Sasume's though. Well only one way to find out.'

'Sorry Neji, even if you do that. You won't land a hit on Naruto-sama.' Sasume thought to herself while watching the match.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" **Neji charged at Naruto then spun as he aimed two strikes at Naruto.

"Two Palms!

Attacking again, but not making any contact.

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-Two Palms!"

Growing frustrated with still not making any contact with the blonde. Neji increased his hand speed for his final barrage of attacks.

"**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!**" The brunet yelled as he finished his technique.

During that whole sequence, Naruto avoided or deflected his every attack. Being hit with this attack so many times during his training. Naruto can predict based on his memory where Neji will most likely aim his attacks. He was only able to do that efficiently because of the level of Neji's hand speed. It's not even close to the level Sasume uses against him. That's not even including her speed when she uses her lightning with her taijutsu. Naruto made sure to lace his own hands with chakra whenever he deflected Neji's attacks. So that none of Neji's excess chakra from his hands affects Naruto's own chakra flow.

Neji himself couldn't believe it, not a single one of his blows connected. If any did then they were blocked easily. Something like this was practically unheard of. Everyone knows that it's considered almost suicide to face a Hyuga head up in taijutsu. Yet Naruto did it and came out on top not just once but twice.

"H-How…?" Neji dared to ask.

Naruto smirked. "I had one hell of a sensei. A really sexy one too."

Sasume blushed and beamed at his compliment about her. She really did love Naruto.

"That still doesn't explain." Neji retorted.

"And who says I have to explain anything to you? Remember I'm here to kick your ass for what you did to my Hinata-chan. So if that's the best you can do…"

Naruto disappeared in a bust of speed that Neji couldn't keep track of. The blond gave Naruto a strong right hook right to the brunet's face. Again, Neji was sent flying. However this time, a shadow clone appeared behind his flying form. The clone kicked Neji hard in the back, now sending flying back towards the original's direction.

Thankfully for Neji, he was able to coat chakra around his body and spin in mid air. Creating a dome of chakra to create some separation between him and Naruto.

'He knows Rotation too? That still won't be enough.' Naruto thought as he jumped back a couple feet.

When Neji landed on his feet, he glared at Naruto. His face was bruised from the punch to his face.

"Otou-sama how come Neji knows two main family techniques? And how does Naruto keep avoiding Neji's gentle fist techniques?" Hanabi asked her father.

'That boy is incredible! To think that a non-Hyuga member is able to avoid the sixth-four palms technique so easily. It's unheard of. His speed is impressive too. Who could have taught him so well? And Neji is truly the greatest talent to ever come out of the Hyuga clan.' Hiashi thought.

"I'm not too sure myself Hanabi, Neji is more talented than I thought. So is Naruto." Hiashi answered his daughter.

Sadly Neji didn't get too much time to keep glaring as Naruto used shunshin to appear in front of him. Naruto is moving so fast, that all Neji can do is try to block what he can. Faster than he could track, he was hit in the face twice. Then elbowed hard in his chest. Followed by a roundhouse kick to his side.

The audience was stunned by the beat down they were watching Neji receive. This was completely unexpected.

"His taijutsu form has improved greatly." Lee commented as he watched the match.

"What the hell?! Neji's getting his ass kicked! Seriously?!" Tenten yelled in shock.

'To think he's even found a way to counter the Gentle Fist Art. His form is still that of brawler, but a lot more refined. He doesn't waste nearly as many movements as he did in the prelims. And his speed is astonishing! It's amazing to see just how much he's improved in one month. Such youth!' Lee said to himself.

Gai was thinking similar to his student.

Naruto once again delivered another blow to Neji. To finish this off, he gave Neji another palm strike. Releasing another small burst from his hand. His chakra causing pain to the Hyuga's chest. Not even letting him stagger, Naruto punched his opponent one last time in the face. Only this time his punch had been enhanced by his chakra. He made sure to hold back.

Neji flew in the air all the way to the other side of the stadium. He crashed hard into the wall, creating a decent sized hole from his impact. Slowly he slid down from the wall on to his knees, falling face first into the ground.

Not paying the silence in the stadium any mind. The blond walked up to his fallen opponent with his hands in his pockets. He stopped as soon as he was close enough. Neji slowly lifted his head to face Naruto. No matter how hard he tried, the brunet couldn't move. His face and body were bruised up and battered. Blood coming down both corners of his mouth.

"I heard what happened with your father." Naruto spoke up.

Neji's eyes widened.

"It sucks that things turned out that way. It should've never happened but unfortunately it did."

Neji grimaced at his words.

"While I don't approve of the way the main family treats the branch family like slaves. It honestly disgusts me. That doesn't give you the right to blame Hinata for something she had no control over. She was literally 4 when the kidnapping took place. What did you expect her to do against a jounin? Use your head Neji, I doubt they call you a genius just because. Do you really believe your father would want you to blame Hinata's existence over this?"

The brunet wanted to retort his words loudly. Asking him what does he know?

"You're probably wondering what do I know."

Once again, Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

"I know what it's like to have your parents taken from you at a young age. I lost both of mine the day I was born. And I also know what it's like to be branded with a seal. A seal that makes people judge you and treat you shitty. I failed the graduation exam three times. Did I give up on being a shinobi because fate declared I couldn't be? No, I kept busting my ass until I finally became a proud shinobi of Konoha. So don't come to me crying about how unfair life is. Suck it up and deal with it. If you don't like the hand life deals you. Then do something to change it. If you really believed in what you said, then you would know that you already attempted to deny your fate. When you tried to kill Hinata. Isn't it the job of the branch family to protect the main family? Anyways I've said my piece. Make sure you apologize to Hinata for being a dick to her for so long. And make an effort to get along with her. Unlike most members of the Hyuga clan's main family. Hinata despises how the branch family is treated." Naruto walked away.

Soon clapping could be heard, it started off as a few then turned into the whole stadium applauding Naruto for doing the unexpected and dominated Neji. All of those who bet money against him were in tears.

Naruto could hear his fan club going wild. He waved at them before sending a clone over in their direction. His clone was smothered by the beautiful women. Each giving it a kiss or groping its dick. The clone is even signing autographs.

The blond himself arrived at the spectators area where he walked straight up to Temari and pulled her into a deep kiss in front of the other competitors. Jumping in surprise, Temari immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

"Hey! Get the hell off of my sister!" Kankuro yelled.

Ignoring the puppeteer, Temari and Naruto continued their kiss until Naruto pulled away. The sandy blonde had a blush on her face. She figured Naruto was going to pull something like this in front of her brothers.

"Troublesome blond, you really know how to stir things up." Shikamaru commented.

"I'm not called the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja for nothing dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru sighed. "No you're not, good match by the way."

"And that is that." Sasume nodded.

"Naruto-sama went easy on him. Neji could've been on the receiving end of a rasengan." Ayane said.

"That would've surely drawn some attention. He may use it in his next match depending if he's going up against his teammate Sasuke or Gaara." Maki voiced.

"Knowing Naruto-sama, he will definitely do something to show off. I don't blame him either." Kiroku said.

"He really beat Neji…" Tenten was stunned.

"Neji lost." Gai's tone is laced with shock.

"Told you so Gai. There was no way Naruto-kun was going to lose to a virgin brat like your student. Your kid is talented though." Anko smirked.

Kurenai was happy for Naruto.

"Damn the kid really improved a lot in just a month." Asuma noted.

"Woah...I don't think I will be able to defeat Naruto anytime soon." Kiba admitted.

"You think?" Choji asked his friend.

"Oh screw you Choji!" Kiba grunted.

"That loud mouth idiot really won." Ino muttered in a shocked tone.

"That's my Naruto-kun!" Sakura cheered.

Hinata nodded in agreement with her best friend. She was very happy that Naruto won. Even if she knew he was going to win regardless. She just hoped that Neji wouldn't take a turn for the worst.

Over in the kage area, Hiruzen just received word from one of his shinobi that Sasuke isn't here yet.

"Very well, we will give Sasuke more time by delaying his match. Tell Genma to move on the others and then we'll see what happens if Sasuke still hasn't made it here yet." Hiruzen told the shinobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The shinobi disappeared using shunshin to go deliver the order.

Hiruzen actually was advised by the 'Kazekage' to give Sasuke more time.

'I know what you're up to Orochimaru, you will not succeed.' The Hokage thought to himself.

Genma just received the order. "Alright then if that's what Hokage-sama says to do."

When the shinobi disappeared, Genma cleared just throat before speaking.

"Due to Sasuke Uchiha not being present yet. The second match will be delayed until the end of the first round." He announced to the audience.

Some people who came to see Sasuke fight started booing.

"Shouldn't he be disqualified for not showing up on time?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Probably but it's Sasuke, from the sounds out it. Most came to see him fight since he's the last Uchiha." Sakura replied.

"Favoritism much?" Hinata raised her eyebrow.

The pinkette sighed. "Yes but there's likely another reason besides that."

"Can't say I'm surprised that they showed him favoritism." Naruto voiced.

"What's so special about the Uchiha kid anyways?" Temari asked her lover.

"Well besides being the last of his clan kinda like me. Sasuke is very talented, he's known as the prodigy of our year. So the villagers tend to suck up to him. Jiji probably has a different reason he's giving Sasuke more time. But it still comes off as favoritism." Naruto explained.

Shikamaru looked at the blond Uzumaki. "You're from a clan Naruto?"

Nodding at Shikamaru's question. "Yeah, the Uzumaki clan once resided in Uzu no Kuni. We were a very powerful clan that was known by everyone. On the same status as the Senju, Uchiha and Hyuga clans. Our unmatched skill in fuinjutsu earned us both great respect and fear across the shinobi world. Around 30 years ago Kumo, Kiri and Iwa banded together in order to wipe out our clan. While the Uzumaki were defeated in the end. We took out 75% of the enemies total forces. Back then we were close allies with Konoha due to the Senju and Uzumaki being distant blood relatives. However, Konoha was delayed by a planned attack when they were sent reinforcements to our aid. My mother had already moved to Konoha about 2 or 3 years before that point. As an agreement between both villages, the Uzumaki clan is also a part of Konoha. Giving us the same rights as any other clan in Konoha. We were hailed as royalty just as the Senju, Uchiha and Hyuga." Naruto answered.

"Damn, how come we never learned about them in the academy if they were that famous?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I asked the same thing, I only just recently found out about my clan history during the last month. If you ask your dad about them. I'm positive he'll tell you pretty much the same thing I did. He might even be surprised that the academy doesn't teach about the Uzumaki clan like the others in Konoha. You know the red swirls on the flak jackets chunins and jounins wear? That's my clan's symbol. It's one of Konoha's ways of honoring my fallen clan. But I believe there's a good chance that there are some survivors out there. There's no way that a few didn't escape during the attack."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"The next match will be Kankuro vs Shino Aburame." Genma announced.

"I forfeit my match!" Kankuro yelled.

He received a bunch of boos from the crowd.

"Well that wasn't suspicious." Naruto whispered in Temari's ear. He was being sarcastic.

Temari just shook her head. Kankuro doesn't even realize the result of his decision. It was no way that he could know since she still hasn't told him about the change in plans yet.

'Well that certainly confirmed that Suna was in on this.' Genma thought to himself. "Alright, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari."

Shino is looking at Kankuro. He was wondering why he forfeited their match.

"Aw what a drag, now I have to fight sooner than I wanted to." Shikamaru groaned.

In the end, Temari ended up winning their match due to Shikamaru forfeiting as soon as he had her right where he wanted her. The entire audience couldn't believe that he just quit out of nowhere like that. What a letdown, Shikamaru received a lot of boos for his decision.

"Did you really have to quit like that? This win isn't satisfying." Temari asked the Nara, both of them were heading back up to the spectators area.

"Troublesome women, just be glad that I decided to fight at all. I really rather be watching the cloud right now." Shikamaru sighed while walking up the stairs.

Temari looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How are you a shinobi with such low drive?"

"I'm a clan heir so it's not like I had little if any choice but to be a shinobi. Plus my mom didn't want me to turn out even lazier than my dad." Shikamaru answered.

'So laziness runs in his blood.' Temari summarized.

When they arrived back at the spectators area. It was announced that they will take a 30 minutes break. Basically to give Sasuke more time. That didn't seem to last so long. When the 30 minutes were up, Hiruzen made his decision.

'Damn it, where the hell could Sasuke be? No matter, Naruto will just have to do. Two jinchuuriki's battling it out should make an interesting match.' Orochimaru thought. He watched a shinobi appear next to Genma.

'Kakashi...what could have made you so late?' Hiruzen wondered mentally.

"Alright then." Genma told the shinobi. The shinobi nodded and used shunshin to leave the field.

Clearing his throat to speak. "Due to not making it within the given time range. Sasuke Uchiha will be disqualified."


End file.
